Amy, Chikorita, and the Echoes of Time
by AmyDonovan525
Summary: Amy and Chikorita's adventures don't end here! Go to Chapter 23 for a preview of this story's sequel and crossover with Metroid, The Other Amy! Avaliable for you to read now.
1. A Crazy Storm at Sea

Amy, Chikorita, and the Echoes of Time

The new and improved game script by Amy Donovan

**(Please read and review, especially if you want to point out a line of dialogue you either really like, or want to suggest a new one that I should add/replace.)**

Welcome! As you may or may not know, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky all have thoroughly moving and epic storylines. Unfortunately, they also unfairly suffer from second-rate unrealistic dialogue! So this is my effort to take the original script and add my own touches to it. Hopefully the characters' motivations, personalities, and beliefs will be clearer with more realistic dialogue. The main characters are a Jigglypuff named Amy and her new best friend Chikorita. Here are a few things to note: One, all the major storyline events and plot twists remain unchanged. Two, the only things that do change are the dialogue and the idiosyncratic things the main characters do. Three, there are no flashbacks since it's easy to tell whenever a character is referring to something in the past. And finally, this story is full of spoilers! **Do not read if you plan to get said games anytime soon!**

Chapter 1: A Storm at Sea

_The story starts in the time tunnel, as something—or someone—is attacking Amy and Grovyle!_

Amy: AAAAH! Wh—wh—whoa! Wha—what's going on?

Grovyle: Are…are you okay, Amy?

Amy: Yeah, but...what was that?

_They're attacked again, and none of them can see where it's coming from! It's completely dark, and though they try to hang on to each other as hard as they can, it's evident that the turbulence won't allow them to hold on much longer._

Grovyle: No! Don't let go! Just a little longer…Come on! Hang on!

Amy: But…I can't…*gasp*! LOOK OUT!

_This time, only Amy sees the attack_—_and it's headed right for Grovyle! She swings around to take the blow instead, and it tears them apart!_

Grovyle: NO!

Amy: GROVYLE!

Both: WAAAAAAAAAH!

_Sharpedo Bluff. A massive thunderstorm is raging, and the sea's waves are extremely intense. Whoever's living up there must not be getting much sleep. That morning, a Jigglypuff washes up on the seashore._

Amy: Uurgh…Where…Where am I?

_She tries waking up, but fails, and faints again. Meanwhile, that evening, a Chikorita is standing in front of the Wigglytuff Guild, pacing back and forth._

Chikorita: Nngh…Okay! This is it! (This is the day I join the Guild and form an exploration team!)

_She stops pacing, stares at the guild, and starts walking towards it._

Chikorita: (You can do this, Chikorita.) Okay—guts…guts…guts!

_The moment she steps over the weird grating in the entrance, a voice emits, and she runs away like there's no tomorrow!_

Diglett: Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!

Loudred: Whose footprint is it?

Chikorita: EEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Diglett: The footprint is—oh, dangit. She ran away. She ran away.

Loudred (exasperated): I bet it was Chikorita. Again. (What the heck does she want, anyway?)

_A few seconds later, two bumbling "gangsters", Koffing and Zubat, appear from out of nowhere. They talk entirely in chatspeak, yet this is the only time they also speak mechanically and comedically, almost as if they were reading from a script._

Koffing: Yo, Zubat.

Zubat: Yeh, Koffing?

Koffing: Did u c dat?

Zubat: I did, Koffing.

Koffing: Dat n00b owned a l33t thing, didn't she?

Zubat: She did, Koffing. A **very** l33t thing.

Koffing: Do Wii go afta her?

Zubat: Wii do.

_The two nod at each other and swagger their way down the stairs to where Chikorita ran. At the beach…the Krabbys' bubbles reflect the setting sun and create an atmosphere of peace, harmony, and beauty. Chikorita arrives and stops, gasping for breath. She turns and sees the beautiful sight._

Chikorita: *huff*…*huff*…*huff*…Whew! That was close!  
Huh? Whoaaaa…

_She takes it all in for a few more seconds and then sets down her Relic Fragment._

Chikorita: (…I thought I'd be able to enter the guild with this, but…I don't have enough guts, after all. They still scare me, even after all this time. But…ever since I found this…I just knew there's so more to this world than we think there is. Why does the sun rise and set? How does time flow? Why are there so many questions that can't be answered? I wish I could someday explore the world and find the true meaning of life. But most of all, I wish…I wish…) ...**I wish I had a friend.**

_The sunset gleams off the Relic Fragment, pointing to the left. Chikorita looks the same way, and she sees that same Jigglypuff lying facedown on the sand!_

Chikorita: *gasp*!

_She picks up her Relic Fragment and runs towards the Jigglypuff, concerned for her safety._

Chikorita: Are—are you okay? Wake up! Say something! PLEASE!

Amy: …Ugh…?

_The Jigglypuff slowly gets up and faces Chikorita, feeling unusually dull in the head._

Chikorita: *whew*…You're awake! For a moment there, I thought you might've...

Amy: (W…who is this?)

Chikorita: Do you remember how you got zonked out here?

Amy: Huh? (I…I was zonked out? What happened…?)

Chikorita: I'm Chikorita. Nice to meet you!

Amy: Oh! Right, right. Uh…My name is Amy. I'm a human, okay? Not an—

_She was about to say "an alien" out of some unknown habit, but Chikorita interrupts her._

Chikorita: A **human**? B—b—but you look like a totally normal Jigglypuff to me! (What **is **a human, anyway? In fact, what kind of name is "Amy"?)

Amy: …A what?

_Amy looks at herself, finds her limbs much stubbier than usual, and rushes to the ocean just to be sure. Staring back at herself is—_

Amy: WOO-HOO! I'm a Jigglypuff! I'm a Jigglypuff! Da da da da da, DA! Da da da da da, DA!

_While she sings and dances what looks like an expertly choreographed victory dance (again, from some unknown habit), Chikorita takes a step back in fear, somehow getting the feeling that she's missing a lot._

Chikorita: Um...uh…Are you okay?

Amy: Are you kidding? This is the best day EVER! See, I used to be a human, but I decided that if I were to be one Pokémon in the world, it would be a Jigglypuff! And then…that storm…the sea…the…uh…uh-oh. How did this happen, again?

Chikorita: I dunno. You tell me.

_Amy closes her eyes and tries to think back…and comes up with a blank!_

Amy: (Oh no! I…**I can't remember anything!**) No! NOOOO!

_Just then, Amy sees Koffing and Zubat charging, intent on crashing into Chikorita!_

Amy: LOOK OUT!

Chikorita: Huh?

_WHAM! Too late. The Relic Fragment drops!_

Koffing (sarcastically): Well, ex-cyuuuuuuuuse me. ;)

Chikorita: Owwww…Wh—What was** that** for?

Zubat: Heh-heh-heh. n00b! Whaddya think?

_Suddenly, Chikorita realizes what they're up to! But before she can move, Zubat (somehow, with his mouth?) grabs the Relic Fragment!_

Chikorita: No! That's—

Zubat: Yoink!

Chikorita: AAAAH!

Koffing: Whoa-ho-ho! Whut's wrong? Too…**chicken** 2 get yer l33t Precious back? C'mon, Zubat. Let's skedaddle.

Zubat: C ya l8er, n00b chicken! Heh-heh-heh. (LOL XD)

_In less than half a second, Koffing and Zubat dart out of there into the Beach Cave. Amy and Chikorita are stone-still; Amy with shock, Chikorita with sadness._

Amy (outraged): Wh—what the…

Chikorita (teary-eyed): No…that was…that was my…! Someone! Anyone! HELP!

_She breaks down wailing. Amy can't help but try to comfort her as best as she can._

Amy: ...Chikorita? I might not know a thing about this world, or you, or my past, or anything at all…but I **do** know that **no one** deserves to be treated that way. Would you feel better if…if I got it back for you?

Chikorita: …! You mean it, Amy? Th—thank you…s—so…WAAAAAAAAH! (No one's ever been this nice to me before!)

_She breaks down wailing again, so Amy has to comfort her again before they can get moving. They proceed through the Beach Cave, learning how to fight, travel though a dungeon, use items and all that good stuff. Soon, they arrive at the Beach Cave Pit, where Koffing and Zubat are stuck at a dead end. Amy helps Chikorita confront the meanie-butts._

Chikorita: Uh…Hey!

Koffing: Well, well, well. It's teh n00b chicken!

Chikorita (shaking): G—give it back, please! I really really **need** it!

Zubat: Yer Precious, heh? It's really dat l33t of a thing, heh?

Koffing: It must b a reelly reelly l33t Precious worth billions! Hey, I know! Let's sell it & make bling! $$ XD

Amy and Chikorita: WHAAAAAAT?

Amy (seething with anger): **She said give it back! Now GIVE IT!**

Zubat: Heh-heh-heh! Not unless u put up yer dukes Wii won't! All n00bs r 2 b haxored by us l33t gangstas!

Koffing: U = n00bs, Wii = l33t. Prepare 4 total pwnage!

Zubat and Koffing: WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!

_They fight. Amy gathered so many Pecha Berries that whenever Koffing tries to blow Poison Gas on her and Chikorita, she simply eats one. As a result, Amy and Chikorita beat the baddies so badly, it's almost sad. For all of their "l33t" talk, they actually haven't battled a day in their lives._

Koffing: Owowow…

Zubat: H…how could dem n00bs…pwn us? Ugh…here! Take yer Precious!

_He drops the Relic Fragment, and Chikorita swiftly pick it up. She and Amy are so happy they perform an impromptu victory dance, which of course makes the meanie-butts cringe even more._

Amy and Chikorita: YAAAAY!

Koffing: Dat pwnage wuz a fluke! U heer me? A fluke! Fluke! F-L-U-C!

Zubat: Yeh…whut he sed!

_They flee. Amy and Chikorita also leave and stop by the beach._

Chikorita: Thank you, Amy! Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you—

Amy (thinking hard): (I only helped because I happened to be there…But judging by the way she's thanking me **that much**…I guess that was the right thing to do after all!)

Chikorita: —Oh, and by the way…this is it.

_She sets down the stone for Amy to examine._

Chikorita: I call it my Relic Fragment. You see, from the day I found it, I somehow knew…that this must fit into something, somewhere! Not just that—I knew there was more to this world than meets the eye. Who knows how many ancient stories there are, how many mysteries waiting to be solved! Don't you think so, too? That's why…it's always been my dream to form an exploration team—so I can explore the world and one day find this Relic Fragment's true purpose. What about you, Amy? What are you going to do now?

Amy: I…don't know.

Chikorita: Well then…uh...I have a big favor to ask.

Amy: What is it?

Chikorita: W—would you…Would you form an exploration team with me? Please?

Amy: Uh… (Whoa whoa whoa! What should I do! I don't even know what the heck this "exploration team" is! But…I can't remember anything…I don't have anywhere to go…So maybe…I should…) I…I want to find out who I was before.

Chikorita (downcast): Oh. I see.

Amy: So maybe…the best way to do that…is to join with you.

Chikorita (lighting up): You mean—?

Amy: Yes. Whatever this is, let's do it, Chikorita!

Chikorita: Yay! Thank you thank you thank you! I promise I won't let you down! We're going to be the best exploration team **ever**! Let's do our best, okay, Amy?

Amy: Okay! (Somehow, I get the feeling...that this is the best decision I'll ever make!)

_They dance their victory dance again, ready to start their adventure—and destiny—together._

Narrator: And so, Chikorita and Amy formed an exploration team. This turned out to be their very first step into many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited their arrival...and most importantly of all, their search for what it truly means to live.

To be continued…


	2. The Guild's Cutesy New Recruits

Chapter 2: The New Guild Recruits

Chikorita: This is Wigglytuff's Guild. You need to register here to form an exploration team. Y—yikes! Isn't this place kinda…I dunno…weird?

Amy: Uh, as in…it looks like me?

Chikorita: Now that you mention it, y—yeah! Creepy!

Amy: I wonder why?

_Chikorita marches forward onto the grating._

Chikorita: Okay. This time, we're going in together. Right. Guts…guts…guts…

Amy: What are you doing?

Chikorita: It's how I calm my nerves. Okay…Guts…guts….

_The voices emit from underneath the grating again._

Diglett: Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!

Loudred: Whose footprint is it?

Diglett: The footprint is Chikorita's! The footprint is Chikorita's!

Chikorita: WAAAH! …No. I can't lose it now.

Loudred: …You may ENTER! Someone's with you, so get 'em to stand up THERE!

_Chikorita steps off the grating and waits for Amy to get on._

Chikorita: I think they mean you, Amy.

Amy: (…I have to stand on that criss-crossy bunch of sticks covering that hole? Why…?)

Loudred: Hey, you! Stranger! Get on the GRATE!

_Intimidated, Amy quickly gets on._

Diglett: Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!

Loudred: Whose footprint is it?

Diglett: The footprint is…uh…the footprint is…

Loudred: What's the matter? Sentry? Sentry? Sentry Diglett?

Diglett: The footprint is…umm…Maybe Jigglypuff's! Maybe Jigglypuff's!

Loudred: WHAT? Whaddya mean, "maybe"? YOU are the official Sentry! Your JOB is to KNOW which footprint is which! UNDERSTAND?

Diglett: But—but—I don't know what I don't know!

Chikorita (dumbfounded): …Are they fighting?

Loudred: Sorry to make you WAIT. Well, it's TRUE that you don't see many Jigglypuff around here…but you don't SEEM to be bad…so…YOU MAY ENTER!

_The gate opens!_

Chikorita: All right! Let's go!

_They enter and discover a ladder leading downstairs. Other than a few signboards, the ladder is the only thing in the whole tent. They climb down it (Chikorita has a bit of a hard time since she has four legs, so Amy had to steady her), and discover a huge room full of Pokémon. There's lots of laughter, discussion, noise, and confetti. It's a party!_

Amy (completely stunned): … … …

Chikorita: Wow! I didn't know there was a party here! Wanna join, Amy?

Chatot: Hey! You people in front of the light!

_A weird parrot-like Pokémon emerges from a ladder leading further downwards. He approaches Amy and Chikorita, and it's hard to tell whether he's doing it threateningly or welcomingly._

Chatot: You two just came in the door frontal, right?

Chikorita: Uh, yeah, we—

Chatot: Go on, go on! Out out out! Enough of your surveys! Go down the spout!

Chikorita: No, wait! We wanna form an exploration team!

Chatot: Huh? An exploration team? Hmm…tell me this isn't a dream…

_Chatot turns his back to them and talks to himself._

Chatot: Weird ways…Not many little girls ask to form exploration teams these days…Surely, they didn't get the memo that we make our rookies run 500 miles or until they break their backs with such trials…

Amy: How far is 500 miles?

Chikorita (panicky): AAAH—! Are you **serious?**

Chatot: What?

_Chatot realizes that they're listening to him and panics, trying to set them straight._

Chatot: Did I say 500 miles? No, no, no! I meant five! Five! Five or less for those who are slow! The training isn't **that** brutal. Even a level one Pokémon can do it, you see! Jeez…I wish you told me what you wanted up frontal! Heeheeheehee—heeheehee!

Amy: (What's with this guy? Was he trying to pull a prank?)

Chikorita: (Why is he rhyming all the time?)

Chatot: C'mon! C'mon! Right this way! What are you waiting for? Yummy flambé?

Amy and Chikorita: (Seriously…)

_They follow him downstairs to another big room and stop in front of a weird door. But a window to the right distracts Chikorita's attention._

Chikorita: Hey! How can we see outside when we're two floors underground?

Chatot: Oh, please. Don't sneeze. We're built in the base of the cliff's back face.

Chikorita (suddenly embarrassed): Uh…right. I knew that!

Chatot: *ahem*. Anyway…Listen closely. This is the Guildmaster's room. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT do anything to offend him, or he'll go KABOOM!

Amy (suddenly scared): L—like what?

Chatot: Mmm. I don't know. Call him weird, I guess. Anyway…Guildmaster! You have visitors, more or less!

_They enter the door. The Guildmaster is sleeping while standing up, facing away from Amy and Chikorita. Chatot is standing to the right of the chamber._

Chatot: Guildmaster! I present to you…a child who wishes to form an exploration team…actually, two.

_He doesn't respond._

Chatot: Uh…Guildmaster?

_Suddenly, the Guildmaster snaps awake and turns around faster than they can blink. He's a Wigglytuff!_

Wigglytuff: Hi! It's-a-me, Wigglytuff, the most awesomely awesome Guildmaster of this most friendly guild, you see, and—A JIGGLYPUFF!

_He bounces right in front of Amy and starts shaking her stub of an arm at an insane speed, totally petrifying her with shock in the process. In addition, his Cute Charm is operating at full blast, but Amy and Chikorita can't feel it...yet._

Wigglytuff: A Jigglypuff! A Jigglypuff! Friendly friendly friendly friendly friend! I used to be you, I remember it clearly! Holy gee, I haven't seen one of you in…how long…10 years, maybe? Anyway, nice to meet you, fellow Jiggly! Don't you just LOVE that namie?

Amy: Uh…Actually, my name is Amy—

Wigglytuff: ZOWIE! "Amy", really? How did you come up with it so creatively?

Chikorita: Yeah, I was wondering about that too.

Chatot: Enough, you two! You're making me hurl! Don't overload the poor girl! Now, Guildmaster, as you were saying…? About the team naming…?

Wigglytuff: Oh! Rightie right. You two wanted to form a team, so you're asking me? Goodie! Well, the first step in making a team is determining its name, naturally! You DID think of a name, surely?

Chikorita: A name? Uh…well…

_Chikorita quickly takes Amy to the side and starts whispering._

Chikorita: Psst. Amy. Help me out here! Quick—what's a good team name for us?

Amy: Huh? Uh…

_Amy desperately looks around the chamber for ideas, but finally notices the Pecha Berry in her hand._

Amy: What's this berry called again?

Chikorita: That's a Pecha Berry. But how is that a good name?

Amy: Well…I'm pink, and you're green, and this berry is both…so…

Chikorita: Team Pecha Berry?

Amy: Actually…How about just Team Pecha?

_Wigglytuff happens to overhear that last bit._

Wigglytuff: Team Pecha? I like it very muchly! Registering…registering…ready! YOOM-TAH!

_That YOOM-TAH bit is actually a Hyper Voice, and only Chatot saw it coming and ducked for cover. Amy and Chikorita are hit head-on and are slammed against the door. Finally, he calms down._

Wigglytuff: Congratulations and YIPPEE-KI-WHEE! You're an official exploration team, starting right nowie!

Amy and Chikorita (too stunned, still flattened against the door): ... … …...

Wigglytuff: Here is your official Pokémon exploration team boxy thingy.

_He sets it down. Amy and Chikorita finally un-flatten themselves, stagger to the kit, and open it. They find an official exploration team badge, an official exploration team map, and an official exploration team Treasure Bag._

Chikorita: Yay! Free stuff! Free stuff! We get free stuff!

Wigglytuff: You like stuff free? There's more inside the baggie!

_Chikorita looks inside the Treasure Bag and finds a cute, fat red bow. She takes it out._

Chikorita: What's this for?

Wigglytuff (waving his arms wildly, jumping up and down): Ooo, ooo, I knowie! I knowie! Put it on Amy!

Chikorita: Like this?

Wigglytuff: No, like THIS! Watch me!

_Apparently Chikorita tried to put in on Amy's head, but Wigglytuff glues it to a far more effective place—Amy's back. That way, no one can see it from the front._

Wigglytuff: *squeee*! WOWWIE! You look 10 times cuter already!

Amy: Uh…Thanks, I guess. Is it supposed to do anything?

Wigglytuff: Oh, absolutely! It makes you do better in battle, naturally! Y'know, with me as your personal fashion consultant, you can shine no matter what you're—

Chatot: GUILDMASTER!

Wigglytuff: Oh! Heehee. Sorry.

_Now he finally pays attention to Chikorita as well as Amy. By now, his Cute Charm is starting to affect Amy, while Chikorita is still mentally resisting it with all her might._

Wigglytuff: Well, since you're only rookies, you two do your best to train for now, all rightie?

Chikorita: We will!

Amy: Yes sir, Master Wigglytuff!

Wigglytuff: Master Wigglytuff? *Heehee*…Sounds good to me!

_As Wigglytuff gets a mischievous glint in his eye, Chatot glares at him._

Chikorita: Let's always do our best, Amy, okay?

Amy: Okay!

_They perform their newly rehearsed victory dance. Soon after that, Chatot takes them to their official dormitory. Amy and Chikorita, relieved at escaping from the weird Cute Charm sensation, excitedly run in on the beds and flop down on the gigantically fluffy "beds"._

Amy: WOOHOO!

Chikorita: Beds! Beds! We get beds!

Chatot: Now put this in your memory cranial! You must wake up one hour before the sunrise official!

Chikorita (shocked): An hour before—?

Chatot (semi-mischievous glint): Don't say I didn't warn y'all today.

_He leaves. Amy and Chikorita bounce on the beds and play "pillow" fights all evening. By nighttime, they've finally calmed down enough to go to bed._

Chikorita: Hey, Amy?

Amy: Yeah, Chikorita?

Chikorita: I'm glad I finally came. I thought Master Wigglytuff would be really scary, but he's actually a nice guy!

Amy: But why did he get so hyper when he saw me?

Chikorita: Maybe you remind him of himself when he was younger. *Heehee*…Now that I think about it, you **do** look like a mini-version of him.

Amy: Me? Like Master Wigglytuff? You've gotta be kidding me.

_They laugh for a bit._

Amy: By the way, did you feel something weird in there?

Chikorita: Oh yeah, it's his Cute Charm ability. It only works on Pokémon like us!

Amy: Ugh...

Chikorita: It actually doesn't do anything bad, but just to be safe, do your best to resist it, okay?

Amy: I dunno...it's really hard...

Chikorita: Don't worry. You have the same ability, too! Anyway…I can't wait for tomorrow. *Yawn*…Good night, Amy. Sleep tight.

Amy: You too… (I have the same ability? I wonder how I can use it...)

_Although Chikorita falls asleep, Amy is still awake._

Amy: (I have to admit, it was a good idea to team up with Chikorita. This guild seems so fun, and I wouldn't have gotten here without her. But…more importantly…Who am I? How come I can't remember anything? How did I turn into a Jigglypuff? Am I the only Jigglypuff in the world? Why is it getting so dark? In fact…why am I so tired now? Well…thinking about it now won't help. I can only hope that if I spend enough time with Chikorita, maybe…just maybe…I'll finally figure it out.)

_Amy finally falls asleep, too._

Narrator: The next morning—

Loudred: HEY! HEY! RISE AND SHINE! C'MON, GET UP! UP!

Chikorita (dizzy): Owowowowow…My ears! My ears!

Amy (also dizzy): My ears! My ears! Chikorita, I don't think you have ears…

Chikorita: I do, Amy. I swear I do…

Loudred: Hurry up and WAKE UP, you SLEEPYHEADS! Do NOT be late for our morning briefing, or else…or else…OR ELSE GUILDMASTER WIGGLYTUFF WILL—

Amy (now fully awake): Master Wigglytuff? Wherewherewhere—?

Loudred: This way! Now MOVE IT!

_Loudred pushes Amy to the Briefing Room, even though she's already running there as fast as she can. Meanwhile, Chikorita lags behind._

Chikorita: Wh-wh-what? Amy? Where are you going? (My ears…are still ringing…) Did we…sign up for—? AAAAAGH! I overslept! Wait for me, Amy! WAIT!

_She runs after Amy and Loudred. In the briefing room, everyone else is assembled. Loudred pushes Amy to the front of a new row. She finds herself facing Master Wigglytuff's official door. A few seconds later, Chikorita stumbles to the place behind Amy, still dazed._

Chatot: You're LATE! That's just great. Guildmaster!

_A few seconds later, the door opens, and Wigglytuff waddles out._

Chatot: Thank you, Guildmaster. Please address the crew to go a little faster.

_Master Wigglytuff just stands there, sleeping with his eyes open. The guild members quietly discuss this._

Chatot (pretending not to hear what they're saying): Don't worry your li'l head. You heard what he said. Wake up, guys, it's morning time! Clear out your eyes and bust a rhyme!

Everyone: A ONE, A TWO…A ONE-TWO-THREE!

_As they chant in unison, Amy and Chikorita end up half a beat too late, mostly because they're still memorizing the words and repeating them._

Everyone: ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!  
TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!  
THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!

Chatot: Do your very best today, okay? What do we say?

Everyone: HOORAY!

_They all disperse to their jobs, except for Amy and Chikorita._

Chatot: Hey, you two shouldn't just wander. Come here and follow me. I'll take you yonder.

_Amy and Chikorita have no choice but to follow Chatot upstairs. He takes them to the bulletin board on the left of the giant room._

Chatot: We'll have you start off with this. You know insane Pokémon are hard to miss?

Chikorita: Yup. It's because time is getting messed up, right?

Amy: (Time? As is hours and minutes? How can an abstract concept be fiddled around with?)

Chatot: Yes. It's up the spout. Plus, many more mystery dungeons are…breaking out.

Amy: Mystery dungeons?

Chikorita: Yeah. We were in one yesterday, Amy. They're weird places that constantly change shape and spit you back out if you faint.

Chatot: Ah! So you already know? Now go on and read it, just to show!

Chikorita: Okay…

Amy: Uh…I can't read this.

Chikorita & Chatot: WHAT?

Amy: I told you. I lost my memory. Can you read it to me?

Chikorita: Oh yeah, sure thing!

Chatot (shaking his head in resignation): …You absolutely **need** to learn how to **read**.

_Chikorita reads the letter out loud for Amy. Oddly enough, she's able to exactly match the writer's strange accent._

The Letter: Howdy, folks! Mah name is Spoink. Just anoth'r night ago, some idiot stole th' pearl on toppa mah head! Oh yes, ah chased him all th' way to them thar Drenched Bluff. But—get this—he threw mah pearl all th' way to th' bott'm of thar dungeon. And when ah went in af'er it, he knocked th' livin' daylights outta me! Please! Would a kind soul somewher' fetch mah pearl fer me? Ah jus' can't settle down an' show mah face aroun' here when all them other normal Spoink are suppos' to have pearls on their heads. Please help! Ah'm tired of wastin' in mah house all day! -From Spoink.

Chikorita: Wait a second…**What kind of job is this?** We're an exploration team! Aren't we supposed to go explore new places and dig up treasure and—

Chatot: "What job is this?" You're too remiss! If either of you faint in a dungeon, you lose half your items and all your money! We're not gonna let you rookies get in over your head and blungeon, because it's absolutely not at all funny! Got it? **Got it?** Now get out there and do it!

Amy and Chikorita (suddenly intimidated): Yes sir!

_They run out of there in a flash without even bothering to think about preparing or anything. When they arrive, they take in the view of the dungeon. Then Chikorita steps back, clapping Amy on the ear._

Chikorita: Well, here we are, Amy. **You're in charge!**

Amy: ….Say what?

Chikorita: I said, "You're in charge". You're the leader, so lead!

Amy: Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a second! When did you decide that?

Chikorita: Not me, silly! Master Wigglytuff! Apparently he registered **you** as the leader, and as the leader, **you** have to lead me through the dungeon. Seeeeee?

_She shows Amy the exploration team badge's back. It has Amy's footprint in it (not Chikorita's)._

Amy: Master…Wiggly—? Is that my footprint? Hey! When did he do **that?**

Chikorita: Okay, let's go!

Amy: No no no! You've been here longer than me! Why do I have to—?

Chikorita: Come on! I'm holding the Treasure Bag for you! Pleeeeeeeaaaaase?

Amy: But—but—

_Chikorita walks forward, backing Amy into the dungeon, still arguing. Meanwhile, the Spoink without a pearl on his head is watching them from afar._

Spoink: What in tarnation are them thar folks **doin'**?

_Eventually, Amy takes the lead, and finds it to be surprisingly easier than it sounded. They venture though all seven basement floors. At the end, they find Spoink's pearl just sitting there, glistening. Amy picks it up._

Amy: Aww! It's so pretty! I wish I had something like this.

Chikorita: What about your bow?

Amy: Oh! Right. *sigh*…Let's go back.

_They leave, and arrive back at the official bulletin board in the guild. Amy slips the pearl on Spoink's head, and agrees that it looks better on him after all._

Spoink: Why thank ya, lil' lady! Without it, ah would've been stuck in mah house all day bouncing all ovah th' place, hurting mahself more an' more. But thanks to you, dat long nahtmare is ovah!

Amy (whispering in awe): You're right! It does look better on you than on me.

Spoink: What was dat?

Amy: Ah—nothing!

Spoink: Anyway, to show mah gratitude, ah want you to have these.

_He gives Amy a five-pack of energy drinks, and…2,000 Poké?_

Chikorita: What? 2,000? Are you **serious?**

Spoink: Of course. It's nut'in compared to mah pearl. You saved mah life, an' no amount of money can make up fer a life, y'know!

_And on that note, Spoink bounces up the ladder's steps, back to wherever his house is._

Chikorita: We're rich, Amy! We're rich!

Amy: We are?

Chatot: Okay, I'll take that today!

_He swipes 1,800 of the Poké from them!_

Chikorita (outraged): HEY! What was **that** for?

Chatot: You didn't know the official rule, sister? 90% of the money you earn is taxed to the guild to pay its expenses astronomical. It's the price you pay for being a freeloader. You can either accept it, or skedaddle.

Chikorita: Aww, man…

Amy: (Well, it's not like I'm saving up to buy anything…)

_A few minutes later, Chimecho, the official guild cook, rings her bell for an announcement. Everyone drops what they're doing and faces to the official mess hall._

Chimecho: Everyone! Dinner's ready!

Everyone (nearly trampling Amy and Chikorita): WOOHOO!

_In the official mess hall, everyone is chowing down on steaming hot plates of randomly assorted candy/food thingies. Master Wigglytuff and Chatot are in the front, eating their Perfect Apples, and Amy and Chikorita are in the back of the table, eating as fast as everyone else. Some people are eating fast because they like it, others because they hate it, but overall, you'd think it was a speed-eating contest. *Sigh*…I want to eat some, too!_

SFX: Crunch-munch! Chew-chew! Snuffle-slurp! Crunch-munch! Chew-chew! Snuffle-slurp!

Amy and Chikorita: *Yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum-*

_After dinner, everyone immediately heads off for bed._

Sunflora: *Burp* Oh! Excuse me! Oh my gosh, that was the best meal I've ever had! Ever!

Croagunk: Yeah, I wonder if Chimecho added any new…Meh heh heh…secret ingredients…?

Corphish: Are you kidding? That was the worst meal ever! I don't know if—

Most Pokémon: **Tackle him!**

Corphish: Hey! Hey! Wait wait wait! I was just—AAAGH!

Chimecho: Everyone, you'll upset your stomachs if you fight after a meal!

Loudred: To bed! NOW!

Chikorita: But I thought going to bed after dinner upsets our stomachs, too…

_In their official rooms..._

Amy: Wow. For our first day, that wasn't too bad.

Chikorita: Yeah, unless you count the guild stealing all our money. *grumble grumble*

Amy: Hmm… (I wonder what 200 Poké can buy…)

Chikorita: But the best part was when Spoink thanked us! I mean, even though the way he spoke was weird, he was still really nice, you know?

Amy: Yeah…I wonder what'll happen tomorrow…

Chikorita: Who knows? I bet it'll be even better! Goodnight, Amy…

Amy: Goodnight, Chikorita…

To be continued…


	3. It's the Scream! HELP!

Chapter 3: The Scream

Narrator: The next morning (*yawn*)…

Loudred: UP AND AT 'EM! YOU TOO, NARRATOR!

Narrator: AAH! I'm awake! I'm awake! (But I never really do anything…)

Chikorita: Ugh…Good morning, Amy…

Amy: Quit it, Chikorita…My ears…

_Finally, they compose themselves, and arrive on time for the morning announcements. By this time, Amy and Chikorita have already memorized the chants and can say them in time with everyone else. At the end, they all disperse to their jobs again, except Amy and Chikorita._

Chatot: Oh? Still lost, I see. Follow me.

_He takes them upstairs to the huge room, but this time, guides them to the board on the right._

Amy: Huh? Why are we **here?**

Chatot: Take a look, you two.

Chikorita: Ooooo…Look at all the Pokémon! Are they famous explorers? Are they? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Chatot: *pffft!* *heeheehee!* A—actually…they're all criminals, you see.

Chikorita (shocked): Criminals? (Whoa. I was **way **off…)

Chatot: The ones to catch them and bring them to justice are you! Some of them are completely wicked, through and through, while others are merely petty thieves stirring a scandal, and still others are everything in between. I say pick someone you can handle…one that's not too mean!

Amy: Yes sir!

Chikorita: Wait. Even if some are weak…they're all still bad Pokémon, right?

Chatot: Yes, ones you must fight.

Chikorita: NOOOO! I don't wanna! Who knows WHAT they could do to—!

Chatot: Calm down, calm down. Someone will give you a tour, and it won't take all night! Especially since…the** leader**…doesn't know left from right.

Amy (slightly offended): Hey…!

Chikorita: What does that have to do with catching criminals?

_Chatot walks up to the ladder and sticks his head down there._

Chatot: Bidoof! Get up here! And don't be so aloof!

_A second later, a plump brown Pokémon barges up through._

Bidoof: *huff huff* *pant pant* *wheeze* You…you called?

Chatot: Bidoof. Show them around the guild and Treasure Town. These are our newest members. Then help them pick out a criminal to take down. Understand your orders?

Bidoof: Sir yes sir!

_Satisfied, Chatot goes downstairs via the ladder, leaving Bidoof shaking with emotion._

Bidoof: I…I…WAAAAH! Jirachi was right, by golly! I was the newest and stupidest rookie before you two signed up, yup yup, so…*sniff*…Yay! Junior members! Finallyyyyyyy!

Amy and Chikorita: ?

_He takes them on a tour through all the facilities and rooms of the guild, but Amy and Chikorita already knew about most of them so that was pretty pointless. They then exit the guild and enter Treasure Town, where Chikorita picks up from there._

Chikorita: See, Amy? **This** is Treasure Town!

Amy (dumbstruck by all the shopping centers): Whooooaaaaa…

_Chikorita gives a brief rundown of all the shopping centers to Amy. It's really helpful to her._

Chikorita: …and I think that's about it.

Bidoof: You sure know a lot, yes sirree! All right, then. Come find me when you're ready. I'll be waiting on the guild's upper underground floor, okay?

Amy: Thanks for the help, Bidoof!

Bidoof: Aw, shucks…

_He leaves really fast because he's embarrassed by the gratitude. See, no one ever thanked him for anything in his life, ever._

Chikorita: Let's go to the Kecleon Market, Amy. I'd like to see what's new today. Who knows, even you might find something worth buying!

Amy: Okay… (It looks nice, I guess…)

_They arrive, look at the selection, and buy a few Reviver Seeds, Max Elixirs, and Gummis, leaving Amy to eye the Pecha Berries enviously._

Chikorita (laughing): Oh, don't worry, Amy. There's more than enough of them where those came from!

_Just then, a Marill and an Azurill arrive._

Marill: Misters Kecleon!

Kecleon: Ah! Little Marill and Azurill! Welcome!

Azurill: May I buy an Apple?

Kecleon: Why, certainly!

Marill: Thank you, Misters Kecleon!

Kecleon: No, thank you, my young friends! Have a good time!

_They leave._

Kecleon: You see, those children are brothers. They do all the shopping because their mother is too ill to go anywhere. It's really admirable!

Purple Kecleon: Speaking of which, you two could practically pass as sisters!

Chikorita: Of course! Amy is **my **precious little sister!

Amy: I am?

Chikorita (smiling): Well, at least we could **pretend**.

Amy (also smiling): I guess so!

Purple Kecleon: You see? Isn't brotherly—I mean, sisterly—love just the best?

_The brothers come running back to the shop._

Marill: Misters Kecleon! We have an extra Apple!

Azurill: We didn't pay for dis many.

Kecleon: That, my friend, was our gift. Go on and enjoy! You've earned it.

Azurill: Thank you! Thank you!

Marill: Yay!

_They attempt to leave again, but this time, Azurill trips on the bridge and drops the Apple. Amy picks it up and gives it to him._

Azurill: We sowwy to bwother you.

_But then suddenly, a dizzy flash comes…_

Amy: (Huh? What was that?)

_A dizzy flash again. Unfortunately, it looks like only Amy is affected…_

Amy: (Oh no…What's happening to me?)

_This is…the Scream!_

A voice: H-h-h…HELP!

_It ends as quickly as it began. Amy takes a step back from Azurill in shock._

Amy: What was that?

Azurill: What?

Amy: That…that scream…Didn't you hear that?

Chikorita: No…not really.

Kecleon: Me neither.

Purple Kecleon: Or me.

Azurill: I don't know what you're tawking about.

Marill: Hey, Azurill! What's taking so long? Hurry up!

Azurill: Coming, big bwother!

_They finally leave, discussing something about a "thingie" they lost._

Chikorita: Awww…Aren't they just sooooo cute?

Amy (thinking): Yeah, I guess… (That shout…that shout…**it had to be Azurill's!)**

_Amy and Chikorita leave. As they head back, they find the brothers bouncing with glee around a weird looking fat yellow and brown Pokémon. His voice sounds like someone is plugging his nose._

Azurill: Yay!

Marill: Thank you!

Drowzee: Please, itsh nothing.

Chikorita: Hey, what's up?

Azurill: Oh hi, big pweople!

Marill: A long time ago, we lost something really important to us…

Azurill: But then Meesta Dwowzee came and said he fwound it!

Marill: And he said he'd help us look for it!

Chikorita: That's awesome! Good luck, you guys!

Azurill: Thanks, Meesta Dwowzee!

Drowzee: Itsh nothing. Itsh cruel to ignore kidsh who need help. Now letsh go find it!

Azurill: Yay! Yay!

Marill: Let's go, Mister Drowzee!

_They head towards the exit of Treasure Town. As they pass, Drowzee accidentally bumps Amy._

Drowzee: Whoops! 'Scuse me.

Amy: Oh, that's okay! It's—

_But just then, she gets another dizzy spell!_

Amy: (Wha—What **is** this?)

Chikorita: That Drowzee sure is nice. It's hard to find Pokémon like that nowadays.

Amy: (N…not again!)

_And the first real vision arrives!_

Drowzee: If you don't do what I shay and git'n dere right now, I'll—

Azurill: H—h—h…HELP!

_It ends._

Amy: (What was that?)

Chikorita: I hope those cute little guys can get their thingy back soon…whatever it is. Huh? Amy? What's wrong?

Amy: I—I saw them! That guy is…that guy is…**going to hurt Azurill!**

Chikorita: Whoa whoa whoa! Whaddya mean you saw—?

Amy: Something made me dizzy! I thought I was going to faint! And then I saw them! C'mon! We have to hurry before Azurill-!

_Right as Amy tries to run away, Chikorita's Vine Whips stop her._

Chikorita: Hold it! Hold it! Hold on, Amy! We can't just run off on our own! We're rookies!

Amy: But—but—

Chikorita: Besides, didn't he seem like a nice guy?

Amy: Well, yeah, but—

Chikorita: Didn't you see them having a good time? You probably had just a bad daydream.

Amy: Was that really it? Just a…bad daydream?

Chikorita: Of course. Now let's meet with Bidoof. We've got criminals to hunt!

Amy: Well…okay… (But I still can't shake this funny feeling...)

_They leave Treasure Town and arrive to meet Bidoof on the upper underground level, in front of the Wanted Outlaws bulletin board._

Bidoof: Well now, by golly, are y'all ready?

Amy: Yup! Now, let's see, who to pick—?

Bidoof: Ahem. As your mentor, how 'bout I pick one for you?

Amy: Fine with me. You're the expert. (But I thought Master Wigglytuff was my real mentor…*grumble grumble*…)

Chikorita: Please don't pick anyone scary!

Bidoof: I hear ya. Let's see…eenie, meenie—

_Suddenly, an alarm sounds._

Dugtrio: Stand clear! We're updating!

Amy: U—updating?

Chikorita: Updating what?

_The entire board flips over, some shuffling sounds are heard, and then it flips back to its original position with new posters._

Amy: W—what the…?

Bidoof: Oh, Dugtrio just updated the board.

Amy: No! I mean…**look over there**!

Chikorita: You…you were right, Amy…that Drowzee…he's…**He's a wanted criminal!**

Amy: I told you! I told you!

Chikorita: Okay, okay, you were right! Now hurry up and RUN!

_Even so, Amy still ends up running ahead of Chikorita, leaving a very confused Bidoof behind._

Bidoof: Wh…where y'all goin'?

_They arrive at the crossroads. Marill is waiting for them by the entrance to the outside world._

Amy: Marill! Quick! Where are Azurill and Drowzee!

Marill: Yes…about them…Well, we went together, but…somewhere along the way, I got separated! I called and called, but I couldn't hear them anymore!

Chikorita: Where'd they go?

Marill: This way!

_Now with Marill in the lead, they rush off. They arrive at Mt. Bristle._

Amy: Hey, this is it! It looked like they were here!

Chikorita: Then let's get going!

Marill: Please find Azurill for me!

_Amy and Chikorita enter the mountain and climb up all ten floors. By the end…_

Azurill: Hey! It's a dead end! Hey, Meesta Dwowzee? Where's my thingamajiggie?

Drowzee: Shorry. Ish not here.

Azurill: Then where—?

Drowzee: See dat hole behind you?

Azurill: Uh-huh?

Drowzee: They shay there's an awshome amount of treasure an' shiny shtuff in dere. I need you to git'n dere an' fish it out fer me, 'cause I'm jusht too big.

Azurill: What? No, no, no! Big bwother said bad guys steal tweasure. I'm not a bad guy!

Drowzee: Come on. You can even go home after thish. Whaddya say?

Azurill: I want my big bwother!

_He tries to escape, but Drowzee blocks him!_

Drowzee: H—hey! Shtop dat! If you don't do what I shay and git'n dere right now, I'll—

Azurill: H—h—h…HELP!

Amy: STOOOOOOOP!

Drowzee: What th'—?

_Just in time: Amy and Chikorita have arrived!_

Drowzee: H—how did you find me? How didja find thish **place?**

Amy: We're Team Pecha, the Explorers of Awesomeness, here to take down all criminals and…and…uh…

Drowzee: …

Amy: Chikorita? It's **your** line…

_Unfortunately, Chikorita is fidgeting so much, she can't say anything!_

Drowzee: …Ah-HAH! Thish musht be your firsht time appr'hending anyone, heh? Thatsh why you're tongue-tied, heh? Let me tell you; back in my day, I was chashed by explorashon teamsh of all shapesh and shizes…but never by a shorrier-lookin' bunch than **you**!

Chikorita (trying to speak, but can't): … … …

Drowzee: So you kidsh shthink you can beat **me**?

Chikorita: Y…y…yeah! Yeah!

Amy: Why not?

Drowzee: Heh heh…big wordsh, but letsh shee if you've got the forch to back it upsh!

_They fight. Drowzee turns out to be a much more formidable opponent than Zubat and Koffing combined. After an arduous battle, Amy and Chikorita finally win. They march right around Drowzee to reach Azurill._

Chikorita: It's okay, Azurill. Everything's going to be all right now.

Azurill: Thank you…big pweople.

Amy: Come on. Your brother's waiting.

Azurill: Big bwother? Where?

_They rush after Azurill, showing him the way down the mountain. At the bottom, Officer Magnezone is waiting. His three Magnemite helpers tie up Drowzee._

Magnezone: ZZZT! I am Officer Magnezone! ZZZT! Thanks to you, we have finally been able to arrest a wanted criminal, ZZZT! We thank you for your cooperation! ZZZT!

_He then turns to Drowzee._

Magnezone: Now come with us, ZZZT!

Drowzee: Aww, man…

_The Magnemite drag Drowzee off after Magnezone. A second later, Marill comes running._

Marill: Azurill!

Azurill: Big bwother! WAAAAH! It was sooooo scarewy!

Marill: You okay?

Chikorita: He's not hurt in any way. He'll be fine.

Marill: *whew*…That's a relief. But still…Azurill…I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry! I'm the worst older brother in the world!

Azurill: It's okay, big bwother. I'm fine.

Marill: …Amy? Chikorita? You did all this for us? Really, really…Thank you!

Azurill: Thank you, big pweople! Can we go home now?

Marill: Yes, Azurill. Let's go…

_They leave. But Amy and Chikorita stay for a bit._

Chikorita: …I should have been a better older sister to you too, Amy.

Amy: Huh? What do you mean?

Chikorita: I knew what my lines were…but because Drowzee scared me so much…I couldn't get them out. I'm sorry. I let you down.

Amy: Oh yeah, right…and I practiced so hard, too…but I guess there's always next time.

Chikorita: Could you forgive me?

Amy: Of course, silly! Why wouldn't I? …But don't expect me to call you "big sister" anytime soon. I can't cram all this stuff in my head at one time.

Chikorita: That's fine! C'mon, let's go home.

_Now they leave to the Wigglytuff Guild._

Chatot: I've received the bounty from the outlaw you've caught. So! Here's the share that have you ought.

Chikorita (outraged again): What? Only 300 this time?

Chatot: It's to pay for the training. Remember? That's what we expect out of every member. Don't go complaining! (Hee-hee!)

_He goes downstairs with a huge, silly grin on his face, humming to himself._

Chikorita: …It really would be nice if they gave us at least a bigger share.

Amy (annoyed): Yeah, I swear that cheap-o **actually enjoys** taking that much—

Chikorita: But that's okay. We rescued Azurill thanks to you. If it weren't for your "daydream/vision thingy", we would've never known!

Amy: You're right! I don't know how, but that shout I heard and that "vision" I had…they both showed things from the future!

Chikorita: The future…?

_Then both of their stomachs growl._

Chikorita: Wow, we must both be really hungry!

Amy: Yeah! I can't believe my stomach growled at the same time yours did!

Chikorita: Do you even have **room **for a stomach?

Amy (sarcastically): Well, I dunno. Judging by that empty hole I feel…yeah!

_They both laugh. A few minutes later, they're chowing down in the mess hall faster than usual. That night, a storm brews in, much like the storm the night before Chikorita found Amy. Chikorita is standing by the window, while Amy is huddled up in her bed, afraid of the lightning._

Chikorita: Whoa! That lightning is like…whoa! But don't worry, Amy. We're completely, totally, and in all other ways, safe in here.

Amy: Easy for you to say. Master Wigglytuff said you're a Grass-type, Chikorita. You can take this. B—but what if that lighting hits me?

Chikorita: Well, at least you're not a Water/Flying-type, you know? Ahahaha! ...But I'm serious. We **are** safe in here. Now let's go to sleep, okay? We've had an insane day. (Aargh! Now **I'm** rhyming too!)

_Later that night…_

Chikorita: Amy? You still awake?

Amy: Uh-huh. What is it?

Chikorita: You know your visions?

Amy: What about 'em?

Chikorita: I think they're connected with your past life. You've lost your memory, and I've never heard of a human turning into a Pokémon before. Heck, I don't even know **what** a human is! And I've never heard of any Jigglypuff who gets visions of the future, either.

Amy: Hey! You might be right! (But…I wonder how? Who **was **I, anyway?)

_They stare at the ceiling for a few more seconds._

Chikorita: ...You know when I told you how time is slowly going out of whack all over the world? I think it has something to do with the Time Gears.

Amy: What **are **they?

Chikorita: They're precious artifacts hidden all over the world. Like in a forest…or an underground lake…or even in an altar inside a volcano. They're at the centers of each place and are supposed to keep the proper flow of time there.

Amy: Sounds really important. Can they be disturbed or something?

Chikorita: I think they can be removed…but I don't know what would happen if they were. Maybe something horrible. In fact, that's why everyone leaves them alone. **Not even the most hardened criminals would even dream of touching the Time Gears. **They're that important.

_Meanwhile, in the middle of the stormy night, a shadowy figure darts among the trees. He reaches a magically glowing area…with a Time Gear in it! He pulls out and holds up a piece of paper with a drawing of the exact same place, confirming his suspicions. I wonder where—or who—he got it from…_

Grovyle: *gasp*! This is it. (Finally…I finally found it! A real live **Time Gear!** But…I still have a long way to go…)

To be continued…


	4. The Gatekeepers Who Really Suck, For Now

Chapter 4: The Gatekeepers

_The next day, Amy and Chikorita are finally allowed to take any job on the bulletin boards they want. It's a successful day, blah blah blah. And the day after that…_

Loudred: UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!

Chikorita: Ugh…Good morning, Amy…

Amy: I don't know if I'll ever get used to this…

_They wake up, head to the briefing room, and do their chants as usual. Then Chatot pulls them over to a hole in the ground, where Diglett and Loudred are arguing._

Diglett: …I don't know where he is! I don't know where he is!

Loudred: That's NO EXCUSE! This is your JOB, Diglett! So BUCK UP and—huh?

Chatot: *ahem*. I do believe we have a solution possible to conceive.

Amy and Chikorita: ?

_Diglett explains in great detail what his job entails and then—_

Diglett: —so anyway, I have to update the missions myself today. See ya! See ya!

Loudred (smiling): …And that's THAT.

Chikorita: Wait, what? What was **that **about?

Loudred: You two…are sentries!

Amy: Sentries? You mean we have to go down there and—and—

Loudred: You got that right. Now go!

Chikorita: Okay, okay!

_Amy and Chikorita enter the hole, but they then discover that it's pitch-black inside!_

Amy: Hey! I can't see!

Chikorita: Of course you can't. We're **underground**.

Amy: …Ow! Ow! Quit stepping on my foot!

Chikorita: Quit stepping on my leaf!

Amy and Chikorita: Sorry!

Loudred: HOW'S IT GOING DOWN THERE?

Amy: Hang on a sec…

Chikorita: There it is! Light!

_They arrive at the room where light is filtering down. There's a grate on top._

Chikorita: Hey! I know this place! This was where—where—!

Amy: We had our footprints checked? Oh yeah…I remember…

Loudred: You ready down there?

Amy and Chikorita: Yeah!

_For the rest of the day, they have to identify all six Pokémon that come in. By the end, Chatot calls them back. The results…absolutely suck! Apparently, Amy still hasn't memorized all the Pokémon in the world. Dejected, they don't get any reward that day. Over the next two days, they accomplish a few more jobs, and study the encyclopedia of Pokémon footprints for all the species that have been identified to date. It's almost too much information for Amy to handle at once, but at least she puts in an honest effort every day._

To be continued…


	5. Team Pecha's First Official Exploration

Chapter 5: The First Official Exploration

_Finally, something different happens after the usual morning chant._

Chatot: Everyone, I have an announcement. Really, really far, into the northeast of the northeast…there's a place called Treeshroud Forest. And over there…brace yourselves…**time itself has stopped**!

Everyone: WHAT THE—?

Chatot: Most verifiable. Over there, the wind has stopped…the trees don't move…and dewdrops on leaves won't even fall into grooves. But the weirdest part is that the whole place turned gray tonal!

_Everyone discusses this predicament among themselves._

Dugtrio: T—time has stopped?

Amy: Everything…turned gray?

Sunflora: How could this happen?

Chatot: Everyone knows how it could happen. Apparently, Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear…was **stolen**!

_Yet another shock wave seems to course through the crowd._

Everyone: WHAT?

Amy: Chikorita! Didn't you say that not even the most hardened criminals…?

Chikorita: No one ever would!

Chimecho: I heard it was possible! But now it really happened.

Loudred: I don't get it, though! Why would ANYONE steal a Time Gear?

Chatot: QUIET! Officer Magnezone is launching an investigation on his own. Nevertheless, if one Time Gear can be stolen that day, then the other four could be in trouble someday. Be sure to report any suspicious behavior, okay? All right! Time to get to work today! What do we say?

Everyone: HOORAY!

_They all leave, except for Amy and Chikorita. Chatot pulls them over to the side again._

Amy: What is it, sir?

Chatot: Since you two managed to bring down a difficult criminal like Drowzee, I've been thinking about giving you two a proper mission quite reasonably.

_Chatot borrows their map and points to an area marked with a waterfall._

Chatot: See this waterfall? It looks like an ordinary one…but we've received intelligence that it might actually be holding a secret. We want you two to explore the place and not let it keep it. Understand? Now get it done!

Amy: Aye-aye, sir!

_But Chikorita doesn't respond. She's shaking so much, she can't speak. Tears are streaming down her eyes, too._

Amy: …Chikorita? What's wrong?

Chatot: Are you all right?

Chikorita (teary-eyed): I'm fine…It's just that I…I…Amy! This is it! THIS…IS…IIIIIIIIIIIT!

_In fact, she's so emotional, she grabs Amy swings her around in circles. It would be a really fun Vine Whip ride if she expected it, but she didn't, so…_

Amy: Huh? What? What's "it"?

Chikorita (ridiculously excited): We're! Finally! Going! On! An! Official! EXPLORATIOOOOOON!

Amy (ridiculously dizzy): That…was…what you were…excited…about?

_Finally, they all get prepared for, venture towards, and finally arrive at, the Secret Waterfall. It's an absolutely massive waterfall 100 times their size._

Chikorita: There it is, Amy! Let's GOOOOOO!

Amy: Wait wait wait! Not so fast! Not so fast—!

_They run across the rocky cliff before it—too fast!—and though they try to slow down, they crash right into it and fall backwards, freaking out when they finally see how tall it is!_

Amy and Chikorita: Owowowow…! AAAAAAAH!

Amy: Why didn't anyone **tell **me it was this big…?

Chikorita: Why didn't anyone** tell** me…it was crashing down this hard…?

Amy: ? (Oh no…It's happening again!)

_And then suddenly, Amy gets another vision! She sees Master Wigglytuff jumps right through the waterfall at full speed, landing into a hidden cavern on the other side. The vision ends._

Amy: Chikorita! I had another one!

Chikorita: Another what? Wait…you mean another vision!

Amy: Yeah! Master Wigglytuff is going to run right through this waterfall into the cave on the other side! We have to hurry before he gets here!

Chikorita: Relax. He's probably coming to check on us. Besides, we shouldn't be insane. If you fell under this waterfall, it would seriously crush you. Wait. What? There's a cave on the other side?

Amy: I'm serious!

Chikorita: But what if you're wrong…and there's actually a giant cliff wall instead?

_They visualize it. Ouch._

Amy: I know…But I'm sure I'm right! You have to believe me!

Chikorita: Well…okay. I believe you. But you have to do this with me!

_She takes a few paces back, getting ready for a running start. Amy does the same._

Chikorita: Yikes! What if…No! I have to do this at full speed, or else…or else…

Amy: Or else we'd get crushed no matter what we do.

Chikorita: That's right! Guts…guts…guts…

Amy: Guts…guts…guts…Okay! Ready?

Chikorita: Ready!

Amy and Chikorita: Three…two…one…GO!

_And on that note, they leap straight into the waterfall!_

Amy and Chikorita: WAAAAAAH!

_The next thing they know, they're on flat ground, facing a cavern entrance. They made it!_

Amy: Owowowow…Huh?

Imaginary SFX: TA-DAAAAH~!

Chikorita: We made it! We made it! You were right, Amy!

Amy: What do you know…it **was** true.

Chikorita (still excited): So what are we waiting for? Let's go already!

Amy: Chaaaaarge!

Chikorita: (Our first exploration! Our first exploration! YAAAAY!)

_They charge right into Waterfall Cave, fight through all 8 floors, and reach the top. It is a beautiful chamber filled with glittery jewels. But what really catches their eyes is that giant gem in the center of the wall._

More imaginary SFX: LAAAAAA~!

Amy (all excited and such): Look, look! A gem! A gem!

Chikorita: Here, let me pull it out! Urgh! Urgh! Uuuuuurrrrrgh!

Amy: My turn! My turn!

Chikorita: Urrrrgh! *huff huff*…*huff*…Fine. Here you go, Amy.

Amy: Yaaaaay!

_They switch places._

Amy: Aaargh! Uurgh! Urf! YEEAAARRRGH! Stupid thing…budge already…!

Chikorita: You can't…do it either, huh?

Amy: Yes I can! GAH! AAAAARGH! …*huff huff*…Okay, you're right. I can't.

Chikorita: But we have to keep trying! We can't just go back with nothing to show for it! Let me try again. Maybe if we pull it **this** way…

Amy: ? (What? Again?)

_Amy gets another vision! This time it's Master Wigglytuff walking up to the gem, accidentally pushing (not pulling) the gem, and a huge flood pours through! It ends._

Amy: That—that was—!

Chikorita: Urrrrgh! Urrrrgh! Not…coming…out! AAAGH! **Stupid** gem—!

_Right as she says, "stupid gem", Chikorita slams her head on it—pushing it! A noise emits, sounding like something that shouldn't have been stepped on._

Amy: NO! THAT'S—!

Chikorita: Amy? What's wrong?

_Immediately, a huge flood comes in and washes them away!_

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAAAAAH!

Amy: STUPID…STUPID…CHIKORITA!

Chikorita: HOW WAS I…SUPPOSED TO KNOW…THIS WOULD HAPPEN?

_The flood flows into a geyser, which then forcefully squirts them out. They land in the middle of—whaddya know—the Hot Spring! Lots of random Pokémon surround the floating pair._

Ursaring: Yo! You kids okay?

Amy: W…where are we…?

Teddiursa: This is the Hot Spring!

Chikorita: What? **The** super-famous Hot Spring?

_Torkoal, the manager, walks right up as close as he can without actually stepping into the water._

Torkoal: Indeed! This is the Hot Spring, the one place that works best for aching joints and muscles. Where did you all come from?

Amy: Treasure Town…?

Chikorita: Actually, the flood carried us all the way from that Waterfall—

Torkoal: My goodness! That is so far away! Why don't you rest here for a while? My treat.

Chikorita: Thank you so much, sir!

Amy: How is this super-famous?

Chikorita (getting really excited): Like this!

_They play around in the center, splashing water on each other, diving to the bottom, holding their breaths for as long as they can (or until the water scorches their eyes) and learn how to swim…at least in the shallow water. Between playing sessions, they just relax and enjoy the water. Torkoal watches them play around like little kids, reminiscing about his own childhood._

Torkoal: Hohoho! Ah, to be young again…I remember as if it were only yesterday…

_Eventually, though, they have to stop playing and go back to the guild._

Chatot: …so let me get this straight. You jumped into the waterfall, found out there was a cave behind it, explored it, found a gem at the end that you couldn't budge, but when you pushed it, it triggered a flood, which then flushed you all the way to the super-famous Hot Spring. Is that it, up to date?

Chikorita (disappointed): Yeah. Too bad we couldn't bring anything back…

Chatot: No, no! Don't be a bore! **No one** knew about that cave before!

Chikorita: Really? We made a discovery? YAAAAY! We're famous, Amy! We're famous!

_But Amy is still thinking about those visions, clearly troubled._

Amy: (I don't get it…if Master Wigglytuff was following us…then why is he still here?) Uh…Sir?

Chatot: What is it?

Amy: May I speak with Master Wigglytuff?

_Totally confused, they let her into Master Wigglytuff's official chamber._

Wigglytuff: Amy! How is my favorite little Jigglypuff doing right nowie?

Amy: We found the Hot Spring!

Wigglytuff: **The** world-famous Hot Springy! Wowwie! YOOM-TAH! Oh, what a memory…

Amy: Yeah, well…**about** that...

_Master Wigglytuff makes her learn a new dance as he remembers if he's going to go to Waterfall Cave, or more importantly, if he's ever been to Waterfall Cave before. A few minutes later, Amy steps out. Chikorita and Chatot were waiting._

Chikorita: So what'd he say?

Amy: Bad news. He's already been to Waterfall Cave before.

Chikorita and Chatot: WHAT?

Chatot: Unbelievable! Completely inconceivable! The Guildmaster would never make you go to the shelf of something he already discovered himself!

Amy: Apparently he went there so many years ago, he completely forgot.

Chikorita: Aww, man…

Chatot: Too bad for you. Nevertheless, I expect your best effort tomorrow, true?

Amy (grumbling): (So that was actually in the **past**?) I wish he told us **before** we went…

_After eating dinner, they head straight for bed. Chikorita is standing by the window._

Chikorita: *sigh*…That really stunk. But you know what? I still had fun! Now I'm **glad **made an exploration team. One day, I'm sure I'll solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment. And today, even though I'm the biggest chicken around, I had enough guts to jump into the waterfall! And it's all because of you, Amy. Really…thank you!

_Amy just smiles, knowing that's all she needs to say._

Chikorita: Come to think of it, I just noticed that your visions always seem to happen when you're touching something.

Amy: You're right! That time…and that time…and those times today…I always see something related to it!

Chikorita: Not only that, all the things you saw either happened in the future…or the past!

Amy: That—that's true! (I thought it was just the future, but…)

Chikorita: In other words, whenever you touch something, you see either its past or future. **This is so cool!** You could use it for…I dunno…anything!

Amy: But it doesn't always happen for everything…and never when I want it to…

_Just then, Chatot walks in._

Chatot: Hey, you two! The Guildmaster wants to see you.

Chikorita: What is it?

_In Master Wigglytuff's chamber…_

Chatot: Guildmaster? Here is Team Pecha. Here to speak with ya.

Wigglytuff: Hiya, Amy and Chikorita! Guess what? Guess what?

Amy: What?

Wigglytuff: We're gonna launch a major expedition real soonie! We have to prepare extra hard for it, naturally. We'd never, ever consider rookies, normally…But since you two worked so awesomely (especially you, Amy!), you might get to come along, maybe!

Chikorita: An expedition to somewhere…far away? WOOHOO—!

Chatot: Whoa whoa whoa! That doesn't mean you're already on the list! We decide who gets to go based on how much work they do. Get my gist? If you totally screw up…you might as well give up!

Wigglytuff: I'm sure you'll both do awesomely. Keep up the good work, okay?

Amy: Will do, Master Wigglytuff!

Chikorita: Me too!

Wigglytuff: Now how about that new dance I taught you, Amy?

_Amy and Chikorita do a new cheer and dance routine, although since many of the moves are so different than what Chikorita's used to, she stumbles and trips a lot, but otherwise follows Amy successfully._

To be continued…


	6. Teh Meanie Butts, Team Skull

Chapter 6: Team Skull

_After the morning blah blah blah, Chatot sends Amy and Chikorita to do jobs on the bulletin boards. But once they get there…_

Chikorita: Hey! Aren't they…?

Zubat: Yo!

Koffing: Teh n00bs!

Amy: You're…**those meanie-butts!**

Koffing: Whoa-ho-ho! Not jus' dat—Wii r a l33t exploration team 2! But…Wii **r** a bit 2 l33t 4 teh rulez. ;P

Amy: No way! How could **you guys** be one too?

Zubat: W8. U n00bs r actually a team? (OMG!)

Koffing: U. n00b chicken. Come wit' us.

_They drag Chikorita to the side._

Koffing: Listen up, n00b. Drop teh gig. **Right now**.

Chikorita (shocked): What? Why?

Zubat: 'Cause 1, yer a scaredy-cat chicken. 2, yer a girlie girl. 3, yer a n00b. & 4, every1 knows dat teh exploration teem biz is only 4 reel pwnrificly l33t manly men wit' nerves of steel. Especially teh manly part!

Koffing: Word.

Amy (outraged): EXCUSE ME?

Chikorita: But…

_She walks back over to Amy's side._

Chikorita: N—no one ever said girls couldn't be on a team! I—I mean, that's why I'm on it in the first place! So I can get nerves of steel!

Amy: Yeah, you should've seen her jump into the waterfall with me!

Koffing (completely surprised): … …

Zubat: Meh. Sez u. Effort only getz u so far. It's all 'bout talent…pure, l33t talent!

Amy: Riiiiiight…I think you guys forgot when we…hmm…**beat you!**

Koffing: Whoa-ho-ho! Well, teh Boss-Man wuzn't wit' us.

Amy: …Who's the Boss-Man?

Zubat: Team Skull, our l33t exploration teem, includes me, Koffing, & teh Boss-Man. If he wuz here, we'd totally pwn u n00bs.

Koffing: He is so l33t, he totally haxors any1 who comes his way. Speekin' of which, I can smell him comin'!

Chikorita: Smell?

_Right at that moment, the Boss-Man climbs down the ladder and impales Amy with an insane stench._

Skuntank: Arr! Outta me way, n00bzor!

Amy: AAAAGH! *cough* *cough* *wheeze*

_The stench cloud drifts to the innocent bystanders._

Sunflora: EEK! Who left the cheese out to rot!

Bidoof: I sure didn't, no sirree!

Corphish: Hey hey hey! My eyes! MY EYES!

_Skuntank menacingly approaches Chikorita._

Skuntank: Move it! Or do ya wanna b haxored like dat turkey n00bzor over dere?

Chikorita: AAAAAH! Amy!

_She runs to see if Amy is okay, not knowing that they're misconstruing her action as proof that she's a coward._

Koffing: Boss-Man! Wassup, me homie?

Zubat: U pwned 'em! U r so l33t! :-)

Skuntank: Yeh, yeh, whutever. So, me lackeys, find anythin'?

Zubat: *psst* *psst* *whisper* *whisper*

Skuntank: Ooo! Dat does sound l33t! Let's blow dis joint. Time 2 scheme! S-K-E-M!

_Skuntank leaves, but Koffing and Zubat remain to address the crowd of onlookers._

Koffing: Whut r u all starin' at? Dis ain't no public per-4-mance!

Zubat: Smell ya l8er, turkey & chicken n00bs! Heh-heh-heh.

_They leave._

Chikorita: Amy! Are you okay?

Amy: *zzk* Huh? Wha—? Are they gone already…?

Chikorita: *phew* You're okay…But that Boss-Man…I couldn't face him, even after he hurt you…I let you down…Maybe they are right…I'm a n00b. A big, fat, chicken n00b.

Amy: W…Wh…What are you talking about? That's nothing! **Why am I the turkey?**

Chikorita: Their point is…we both suck. But still…I'm not gonna give up from something like this!

Amy: Me neither! "Girls can't be on an exploration team"...GAH! Yeah right! Those meanie-butts better not come back if they know what's good for them.

_With new courage and resolve, they…continue their work as usual. The next day, they perform Sentry duty again, and this time, they get an adequate result. The next day, after the morning blah blah blah…_

Chatot: Everyone, I have something to say. Three new Pokémon will join us today.

_Everyone discusses this. Soon, a fowl stench wafts through the room._

Chatot (to the ladder): Come on, come on, don't be shy! We can introduce you on the fly!

Corphish: Hey hey! Does everyone…smell anything weird?

Sunflora: Eww! More rotten cheese!

_Three Pokémon the ladder and they are…uh-oh…_

Amy and Chikorita: **It's the meanie-butts!** (What are **they** doing here?)

Koffing: Whoa-ho-ho! I'm Koffing.

Zubat: Heh-heh-heh. I'm Zubat. Glad to meet you.

Skuntank: And I'm Team Skull's leader, Skuntank. Remember that now. Especially you two.

Amy and Chikorita (still completely stunned): … … …

Chatot: What? You know each other? What a gent! Excellent, excellent.

Amy: (That's not excellent!)

Chatot: Anyway, these three aren't joining us as apprentices initial. Oh, no. They're going straight to the expedition party irrevocable.

Amy and Chikorita (outraged): WHAT?

Chatot: What's with you two?

Skuntank: Chatot, sir, those n00bs—I-I mean, **darling little girls** overreact to every single little thing. Don't worry about it—it's just the price of being so young. Yeah.

Chatot: …If you say so.

_For whatever reason, Chatot doesn't seem to notice Amy and Chikorita glaring severely at him. Either that or if he does notice, he doesn't show it._

Chatot: That's the Guildmaster's official decision, you know. However, since coordinating teamwork right away would be impossible, he also said they should reside with us for several days communal.

Loudred: …Doesn't he think something stinks about this? Literally?

Chatot: All right, everyone, do your best today! What do we say?

Everyone (without enthusiasm): …Hooray.

Chatot: Everyone? Are you okay?

_No they're not. Everyone starts shouting._

Loudred: This STINKS! How do you expect us to work with THEM?

Amy: Please tell me you're kidding, Master Wigglytuff! This **is** a joke, right?

Wigglytuff: YOOM…

Amy: (Huh?)

_Suddenly, the entire floor starts shaking!_

Chikorita: AAAH! Wh—what's going on?

Chatot: It's the Guildmaster! He's so upset; he's going to blow this place up suicidal! Hurry everyone; cheer louder, even if it hurts mental! WHAT DO WE SAY?

Everyone (suddenly desperate): HOORAY!

_Just as soon as the shaking starts, it stops. Everyone immediately leaves. But Team Skull has one more word with Chatot before leaving._

Skuntank: Chaw-haw-haw. Glad to have met you.

Koffing: Whoa-ho-ho.

Zubat: Heh-heh-heh.

All three: WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!

_And then they finally leave._

Chatot: You two. Just do the bulletin board jobs again today, okay?

Chikorita: Okay.

Amy: Yes…sir.

_Then Amy and Chikorita discuss amongst themselves._

Chikorita: Did you notice they way they talked, Amy?

Amy: It was…really different. I could actually understand all of what they were saying this time.

Chikorita: That's not normal. I don't care if I don't have a nose—I totally smell a rat.

Amy: Me too. I say we stay away them as much as we can.

_They complete the day's jobs as usual. But by dinnertime, they discover to their chagrin that the three empty spaces right in front of (and to the right of) them were apparently reserved for Team Skull. As a result, they eat as fast as they can so they can get out of there fast._

SFX: Crunch munch! Chomp chomp! Gobble gulp! Crunch munch! Chomp chomp! Gobble gulp!

_Everyone goes to bed. But not…uh-oh…not again!_

Zubat: …I still hungry.

Koffing: Me 2.

Skuntank: Shut up, me lackeys! Do u want 2 wake every1 up?

Zubat: Speak 4 yerself, Boss-Man. W8, whut?

Skuntank: Be4 every1 wakes up…let's find it.

Koffing: Find whut?

Skuntank: Teh **food**, u dooshebags! It's gotta b 'round here sumwhere… ...Here it is!

Zubat and Koffing: WOOT! WOOT—

Skuntank (angry whisper): *SHUT UP!*

Zubat and Koffing (whispering quickly): Sorry!

_They eat up like there's no tomorrow (the gluttons…). After the next morning's usual routines, Chatot pulls Amy and Chikorita over again._

Chatot: Ah, you two! I want you to go out farther. Find enough stock to replenish the larder.

Amy: What's a "larder"?

Chatot: For your information, it's…our…**food!** And for whatever reason, the Guild's stock dropped sharply all of a sudden, with no time to brood! In particular, I want you to go to Apple Woods to obtain some more Perfect Apples, if you could.

Chikorita: What are they?

Chatot (going ballistic): **The Guildmaster's favorite food! **And it's the only thing that's completely gone—absolutely lewd! If he doesn't have any more of them, then he…he…Ack!

Amy: What's wrong? What's going to happen to Master Wigglytuff?

Chatot: He…he…urk! …And that's what will happen. Yeah.

Chikorita: Huh? What? I couldn't hear you! Amy, could you hear him?

Amy: Me neither. Could you repeat that, sir?

Chatot: Nope! That's how it is terrible! Anyway, this mission may sound trivial…**but this is the Guildmaster we're talking about! YOU CAN'T FAIL! UNDERSTAND, you louts?**

Amy: Yes sir!

Chikorita: Okay, okay!

_Amy and Chikorita run out of there as fast as they can. Meanwhile, off to the side…Team Skull is watching!_

Zubat: *BUUUURP* No thanks 2 us! Heh-heh-heh.

Skuntank: Come, lackeys! Let's totally haxor dem n00bs.

All three: WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!

_Team Skull follows. An hour later, Amy and Chikorita arrive at Apple Woods, with the meanie-butts hot on their tail. As they venture through the 12 floors, Chikorita finds that she loves the place so much; she skates from tree to tree, playing Tarzan. Amy gets into the mood too and together, they play and bounce around so much that whenever Team Skull tries to mess with them, they end up crashing into tree trunks like George of the Jungle so many times, it's hilarious. Amy gets tired faster than Chikorita, though, and has to ride on her back the rest of the way, enjoying the forest from her point of view. Oddly enough, they never notice Team Skull. At the end, they finally encounter the giant Perfect Apple tree._

Amy: WOOHOO! Do it again! Do it again! …Oh wait, we're here.

Chikorita: Whaddya say we headbutt this thing?

Amy: Let's do it!

Skuntank: Chaw-haw-haw!

Amy and Chikorita: What the—?

_Apparently the meanie-butts were so frustrated that they decided to head straight for the Perfect Apple tree and wait there! They jump out._

Skuntank: BOO!

Zubat: It's teh turkey & teh chicken n00bs! Whut took u so long?

Koffing: *BUUUURP*

Amy (pales angrily): Don't tell me…

Skuntank: Arr, don't u b blowin' up on us now. Look. Dere r some left. I'll even show u me l33t skillz.

_He goes and headbutts the tree for them. Five Perfect Apples fall out. Then he resumes his position._

Chikorita: (Aww man…**I** wanted to do that!)

Skuntank: C? Dey right dere! Go on. Scoop some up & skedaddle on home…n00bs! :-)

Amy (whispering in suspicion): Chikorita…

Chikorita: I know…

_They hold their ground and stare angrily at the meanie-butts. In fact, one could almost hear the sound of staring._

Amy and Chikorita (angry): *staaaaaaare…*

Skuntank: Whut r u w8ing for? R u 2 mental?

Chikorita: This is another trap…Isn't it?

Amy: Isn't it?

_Completely surprised, the meanie-butts discuss amongst themselves._

Skuntank: N—no way!

Koffing: Dem n00bs didn't fall fer it at all!

Zubat: Whut do Wii do? Whut do Wii do!

Skuntank: Teh only thing Wii **can** do…Koffing, let's pwn dem!

Chikorita: Amy, NOW!

_They leap towards the Perfect Apples, but before they do, Koffing and Skuntank unleash their noxious gas combo on them! When they wake up, only a pwned Zubat remains. And the Perfect Apples…oh no…_

Chikorita: Uuugh…Eeew…Are you okay, Amy?

Amy: Yeah…What just happened?

Zubat: AAAAH! W8 w8 w8, me homies!

Chikorita: But the Perfect Apples…

Amy: I knew it…

_They're all gone!_

Amy and Chikorita: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_That completely killed all of Amy and Chikorita's fun. In fact, it is said that THEIR SCREAM could be heard for miles around. Back at the guild…_

Chatot: Whaaaaat? NOTHING? What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do? **What am I gonna do?**

Chikorita: But it wasn't our fault! Team Skull—

Chatot: Wasn't your fault? **Wasn't your fault?** You're so useless!

Amy: But Team Skull took them all—

Chatot: NO MORE EXCUSES! You two—no dinner for you!

Amy and Chikorita: WHAT? That's not fair!

Chatot: Not fair? Not **fair? **I'll tell you what's not fair—facing the Guildmaster's wrath all by myself? I wouldn't dare! After dinner, you two come with me, got it! **That's an order, so do it!**

_At dinnertime, Amy and Chikorita are forced to sit behind Team Skull as everyone engages in the eating spree. They are staring at the ground._

Chikorita: It's not fair…

Amy: *psst* We still have, like, 10 golden apples and gummis—

Chikorita: Not here. They'll see it. Let's wait until bedtime.

Amy: And let's try not to look at the food, okay?

Chikorita: Yeah...okay.

_In the Guildmaster's Chamber, Amy and Chikorita are staring at the ground in shame._

Wigglytuff: Hiya, Team Pecha! You brought some Perfect Apples for me? YAY!

Chatot: Yeah, well, uh…they, uh…

Wigglytuff: What's wrong?

Chatot: They, uh…**failed**, and…uh…

Wigglytuff: Don't worry! Don't worry! Everyone fails occasionally. Where are the other apple thingies?

Chatot: Well…because they failed…uh…**we don't have any more**.

Wigglytuff (a bit shocked): …Oh.

Chatot: And that means…uh…you can't eat 'em anymore. Yes, that's what it means! Oh, what a chore! Hee! Hee! Hee! Oh, silly me! Hee-heeeeee! Hee-heeeeee! Hee-heeeeee! Hee—

Amy: SHUT UP, CHATOT! You're hurting him!

_It's true—tears are already forming on his eyes! Amy runs up to him._

Wigglytuff: *snivel…snivel…sob…*

Amy: Here, it's okay, Master Wigglytuff. You can have my White Gummi!

Wigglytuff: W—w—waaah…

Chatot: Guildmaster!

_Then the whole place starts shaking!_

Amy: Master Wigglytuff! Please! I—it's my last one!

Chikorita: I don't think you can do anything, Amy!

Chatot: Cover your ears! Now!

Amy and Chikorita: Whaddya mean?

Chatot: Just do it! YEEEOW!

Wigglytuff: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_The whole place is not only shaking, it's blowing up! Chikorita runs up to Amy to protect her from the blasts._

Chatot, Amy, and Chikorita: AAAAIIIIIEEE!

Skuntank: Sorry to disturb you! Here's a Perfect Apple!

_Suddenly, the explosions stop. Skuntank and his lackeys shove Amy and Chikorita out of the way, then plop a Perfect Apple in front of Wigglytuff!_

Amy (seeing what's really going on): Hey! That was ours!

Wigglytuff: Huh? Hey, you all really got me an apple thingie! It's not nice to joke, you knowie.

Amy: I know! I hate stupid jokes like this too!

Chatot: Thank you so very, very much! Hey! You two! Thank them a bunch!

Amy and Chikorita: But—but—but—but—but—

Chatot: Do it! Or I'll whip you to it!

Amy and Chikorita (reluctantly grumbling): *myeh myeh myeh myeh myeh*…

Skuntank: It's quite all right. This is our gratitude, after all.

Chatot: Ah, so you are refined and remarkable, on a mission! You are so on the expedition!

Skuntank: No, no. You are the refined and remarkable ones. We hope to enjoy your company. Good night!

_The meanie-butts leave._

Wigglytuff: Nightie night, friends! Nightie night! Nightie night! Nightie night!

_As they leave, they discuss amongst themselves._

Zubat: But, Mr. Boss-Man…Why'd u even bother helpin' out dem n00bs?

Koffing: I wanted 2 c de explosions! Dat woud've been so LOL.

Zubat: Yeh! So ROFL!

Skuntank: U dooshebags! Where's yer l33t sense of strategy? Right now, Wii haf 2 ern Wigglytuff's trust...& make dem n00bs **look** like n00bs while Wii're at it! I heard dis guild wuz world-famous, so I wuz worried at 1st…but Wigglytuff's nuthin' more den a big baby! A total n00b like dem turkey & chicken n00bs! & u know whut Wii do 2 n00bs!

Zubat: All n00bs r 2 b haxored by us…

Koffing: Teh l33t Team Skull!

Skuntank: Teh moment Wii find bling bling on teh expedition…Wii pwn dem! :-)

All three: WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!

_Amy and Chikorita return to their beds, all sad._

Amy: Stupid, stupid, Chatot! I can't believe he took our Treasure Bag, too…

Chikorita: I'm so hungry…

Amy: Here. You can have half of my White Gummi.

Chikorita: Thanks…*chomp chomp*

Amy: *chomp chomp*

Chikorita: …It's not enough. I'm still—

Amy: I know, I know…Let's go to bed now. Staying awake won't help…

Chikorita: Yeah. You're right…

_The next morning (The "official" narrator is tired of saying that, so I, the other narrator, am doing it.), after the blah blah blah, Chatot pulls Amy and Chikorita aside._

Chatot: About the expedition desired… You two…are…

Amy: Yeah?

Chatot: SO FIRED!

Amy and Chikorita: WHAT?

Chatot: That's right! The Guildmaster won't even THINK about letting you join since you failed, so don't get your hopes all up and nailed! That's all. See ya. Wouldn't wanna be ya.

Amy and Chikorita: … …

_He leaves. Since they were already so weak from hunger, and then being told something so depressing like that…they collapse._ _When they wake up, they find themselves in their room, with Bidoof, Sunflora, and Chimecho worrying about them._

Amy and Chikorita: …?

Bidoof: *Whew!* No one saw us, except maybe Croagunk…

Sunflora: Oh my gosh, they're barely alive!

Chimecho: Amy! Chikorita! Quick—we saved some of our dinners last night. Here—eat up!

Amy and Chikorita: …!

_Gratefully, they eat up like there's no tomorrow. (For all they know, maybe there isn't.)_

Chikorita: Thank you, thank you, **thank** **you!**

Amy: You saved our lives! But why? We hardly know you.

Chikorita: Don't you want to be picked, too?

Bidoof: Yeah, but…by golly, everyone's got to have a fair chance!

Chimecho: Even if you don't get picked, you should cheer for those who did.

Sunflora: Who **wouldn't** want to go with you guys, anyway? (You two are...*squee*...so adorable!)

Amy: Uh, Team Skull—?

Chimecho: Who cares about them? They're practically **bribing **their way through.

Bidoof: If you ignore the cheaters and work for it the honest way, you'll eventually shine through, yup yup! I'm sure of it!

Chikorita: Everyone…Thank you so much!

Amy and Chikorita: WAAAAAAH! (No one's ever been this nice to us before!)

_Amy and Chikorita both hug each other and cry in gratitude. Eventually, they get on with their work. And yes, they finally get their Treasure Bag back so they can eat all the Gummis and Apples they want! The next day, they do Sentry Duty, and this time, they get everything right! They do jobs the next day, and at dinner, before they can eat anything—_

Chatot: Hold it! I have an announcement.

Everyone else: Whaddya mean? We're hungry! Boo! Boo! BOOOOO!

Amy and Chikorita (plugging their ears): (Shut up, everyone...You're all having it easy compared to us...)

Chatot: Order! ORDER! Cease this disorder!

_Finally, everyone calms down._

Chatot: The big announcement is—that the Guildmaster has made his final decisions! They will be announced tomorrow morning. No more revisions!

Everyone: WOOHOO!

Amy and Chikorita: (Finally!)

Chatot: Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting! My treat. On your marks…get set…EAT!

Everyone: *yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum*…

_That night…_

Chikorita: Ooooh…I hope we're picked! I hope we're picked! Why can't tomorrow come faster? **Move faster, Mr. Sun!**

Amy: *Yawwwn*…Just go to bed, Chikorita…

Chikorita: Right, riiight…Okay, good night…

Amy: (But still…She'll be crushed if she doesn't get picked. Personally, I don't care, but if I do, maybe that weird ability might finally come in handy…Hey! How come I'm not getting those visions anymore? If only I could control them…Arrrgh! …) *sigh*…(Thinking about it won't help. I'd better get to sleep.)

_Meanwhile, in an underground cavern trickling with water, that same Grovyle with the five mysterious Time Gear drawings arrives._

Grovyle: There it is! (The second Time Gear!)

_He takes it!_

Grovyle (muttering to himself): Two down. Only three more…until we can… (stupid system…)

_The next morning, after the morning address, Chatot breaks the news. Team Skull is already standing up front since they by default are going._

Chatot: Ahem. Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for. Right here, I have the official listing of who will join our expedition party—it is this! Step forward if your name is called, or be a bore.

Chikorita: This is it! This is it!

Chatot: First up…Loudred!

Loudred: I DID IT!

_He steps up there._

Loudred: But honestly, who ELSE would?

Sunflora: (Says you…)

Chatot: Next up is…Corphish!

Corphish: Hey hey hey! I did it! Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey! (*pheeeeewwwee!*…)

Chatot: Next is…huh? Hey, it's Bidoof! (Is the Guildmaster aloof?)

Bidoof (absolutely flabbergasted): Huh? Wha—ME? Huh? Golly, that's…huh?

Chatot: Is something wrong, Bidoof? Step forward.

Bidoof (still staying there, blubbering): I…I…I…golly, I...I….Is this even legal? …Golly, I…I'm a total rookie...I…

Chatot: Riiiiiiight, whatever. Moving on! So…next up is…Sunflora and Chimecho!

Chimecho: Us too?

Sunflora: EEEK! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my—Uugh…

_She faints, so Chimecho has to carry her to the group._

Chatot: And so…that's all.

Chikorita (dismayed): No…

Skuntank: (Chaw-haw-haw! Looks like teh n00bs r out.)

Zubat: (Heh-heh-heh. Dey got owned.)

Koffing: (Whoa-ho-ho! Absolute pwnage!)

Chatot: We'll be departing when we're all ready and—Huh? What the…? (There's something here, but…how the heck am I supposed to read this? Oops. Better not say that out loud.) Uh…it looks like there are…uh…the other members are…uh…Diglett, Dugtrio, and Croagunk. Oh, and Chikorita and Amy. That is all.

_Everyone perks up._

Amy (slightly annoyed): (Hey! Why was I last?)

Chatot: Wait. What? Whaaaat? Guildmaster! According to your list…everyone is going! Everyone in the guild! **Everyone! **Get my gist?

Wigglytuff: Yup yup yuppie! Your pointie?

Chatot: That means the whole selection process was totally pointless! And what about the guild? We can't just leave it empty, can we? It's completely meaningless!

Wigglytuff: It's all righty, it's all righty. I know how to lock up, nice and tightly.

Skuntank: Guildmaster, don't **you** think we have too many members?

Wigglytuff: Why do you ask thattie? Aren't you happy?

Skuntank: I mean, what's the point?

Wigglytuff: The point is…**We** would be more happy!

Skuntank: What?

Wigglytuff: We'll play in hot springs, bounce around jungles, tell awesome stories around campfires, and dance, dance, dance every single day! YAY!

Amy: YAAAAY! I love dancing! I love everything you just said!

Wigglytuff: That's because I got the idea from you, Amy. When you explained to me just how much fun you and Chikorita had…I…*squee*! Wouldn't it be awesome if we could ALL do thattie?

Amy: Yes…YES!

Skuntank: No! NOOO!

Wigglytuff: So that's how it is, everyone! We're gonna do our best and have fun, fun, FUN! What do we say?

Everyone: HOORAY!

_Team Skull leaves, muttering something about "pwnage" and "n00bs". Wigglytuff goes back into his chamber, and Amy and Chikorita dance every single dance they've ever learned. Then they go pack everything they need into their Treasure Bag and talk to Chatot when they're ready._

Chatot: Are you two ready for the official assembly?

Amy and Chikorita: YEAH!

Chatot: Excellent. Wait right there for the other members to prepare.

_When everyone's assembled…_

Chatot: Look's like everyone's here, give or take. Our mission: Explore the Fogbound Lake! Its actual existence is a mystery, because it's always hidden by fog…naturally! Our first goal is to reach the base camp right by these mountains before we explore that hunk. But if we were to go all at once, we'd only be as fast as our slowest member. Therefore, we will split into groups to perform even better. First up is Sunflora, Loudred, Diglett, and Croagunk.

Loudred: You guys better not slow me down! Pull your own weight, okay?

Sunflora: Speak for yourself! Remember that time when—?

_Before she can give that huge lecture about that whole incident with the Haunter Gang (those who've played Special Episode 3: Today's Scream will know what I'm talking about), Chatot interrupts her. _

Chatot: Up next are Dugtrio, Chimecho, and Corphish.

Dugtrio: All right!

Chimecho: I promise I'll do my best!

Corphish: Hey hey hey, me too!

Chatot: The Guildmaster and I will go together—

Wigglytuff: Awwwwww! I have to go with **Chatot?** Boooooooring!

_Amy runs up to Wigglytuff, apparently deciding to just play along with the act for a bit._

Amy: Can **we** go together, Master Wigglytuff? With Chikorita?

Wigglytuff: Of course, Amy! Most definitely!

Chatot: Guildmaster! This is part of our strategy!

Wigglytuff: Strategy, smategy. I wanna go with Amy! Pleeeeease?

Amy: Pleeeeeease?

Chatot: …**No.**

Wigglytuff and Amy: …Meanie.

_Finally, Amy goes back to Chikorita, pretending to skulk, but she really doesn't care either way._

Chikorita: It really doesn't matter, Amy…

Amy: I know, I know. Just wanted to check.

Chatot: Our guests, Team Skull, should travel on their own—

Everyone: *pheeeeeeeewwee!*

Skuntank: Chaw-haw-haw. Understood.

Chatot: And the final group is Chikorita, Amy, and Bidoof. That's set in stone.

Bidoof: Golly…Let's do our best, okay?

Amy and Chikorita: Yes, let's!

Chatot: Well, everyone…Let's **move out! **What do we say?

Everyone: HOORAY!

_They do._

Narrator: And thus…The guild's expedition party began making its way toward Fogbound Lake. According to plan, the party was split into the designated groups. And Amy, Chikorita, and Bidoof's group plotted its course. The group settled on a route along the seacoast to reach the base camp. Little did they know that the rest of the expedition parties have suddenly found a shortcut that would allow them to reach the base camp in only…*gasp*…a mere 3 hours! Can our heroes catch up in time before they're left behind for good? Or will this turn out to be the most ridiculous expedition ever?

To be continued…


	7. The Guild's Ridiculous Expedition

Chapter 7: The Guild's Big Expedition

_Amy, Chikorita, and Bidoof are walking alongside a cliff by the sea. They stop in front of a cave, sit in a circle, and pull out the map._

Chikorita: Okay. This is where we are…and this is where we have to go. How about reaching over here by the end of the day?

Bidoof: Sounds good to me, yup yup!

Amy: (Chikorita's acting like a leader now…Maybe it's because she's always wanted to go on an adventure like this. I should know—I was always the leader! She used to be so scared before, and now she's come so far…I wish I could be like her.)

Chikorita: Hey, uh, Amy? There're two tunnels in here! Which one should we take?

Amy: Hmm…This sign says Craggy Coast, and this one says Side Path…hmm…I say we go straight to the base camp. We don't want to be sidetracked. Let's go to Craggy Coast.

Chikorita: Okay, Amy! You're in charge!

Amy: (Check that. She still needs my help.)

_The three of them venture through and reach the top, where they stop for a break. The sun is already setting, and only half of it is visible._

Chikorita: *whew*…Almost there…Just one more mountain to go…

_Suddenly, all of their stomachs growl at once._

Amy, Chikorita, and Bidoof: … …. …Ahahahahaha!

Chikorita: Seriously, though, if we climb it right now, we'll be dead tired and starving and close to fainting when we get over there, and some insanely powerful Pokémon could choose right then to ambush us and knock us out. Naturally. Wanna camp here?

Bidoof: Yeah. I'm starving!

Amy: Let's eat!

_They open the dinners they packed and chow down. After dinner, they unpack their sleeping bags. While Chikorita and Bidoof chat and tell each other fun stories, Amy pulls out a piece of paper and paints the beautifully hued sunset. After she's done, she shows them, and they ooh and aah, having no idea she was actually an artist._

Chikorita: That's sooooooo pretty! You SURE you shouldn't have turned into a Smeargle instead?

Bidoof: Golly, that's right! A Smeargle would certainly suit you and help you draw better, yup yup!

Amy: But…but…I am what I am... (And didn't I **want** to be a Jigglypuff in the first place?)

_They then talk some more until the sun completely sets and they finally go to sleep. In the morning, they pack up and are ready to go (but not before Amy paints the sunrise this time)._

Amy: Okay. This is it! Just this mountain to go! Ready? On my mark…get set…

Chikorita and Bidoof: CHAAAAARGE!

_They charge up Mt. Horn, climb it, and make it to the other side._

To be continued…

_Author's note: _That was the shortest chapter ever!


	8. Groudon's Heart of Stone

Chapter 8: Groudon's Heart

_It's very foggy. Everyone is at the base camp already, laughing and having a good time. Wigglytuff tents are set up and Chatot is standing in the middle. Amy's group staggers over to him._

Bidoof: *huff*…*huff* Sorry to keep y'all waiting…

Chatot: YOU'RE LATE! Everyone else arrived a long time ago! Good thing it's you I don't hate…

Amy and Chikorita: WHAAAAAAT?

Amy (arguing): I told you we should've climbed that mountain yesterday!

Chikorita: No you didn't!

Amy: Yes I did!

Chikorita: No you didn't!

Amy: Yes I did!

Chatot: SHUT UP! Now quit your bickering! It's sickening!

Bidoof: What do y'mean, "a long time ago"?

Chatot: As in, yesterday's noon, you know.

Amy and Chikorita: (Yikes! We were **way** off…How the heck did they get here so fast?)

Chatot: Now hurry up and set up your stuff! NOW! I don't care if you're slow!

Amy, Chikorita, and Bidoof: Yes sir!

_They choose an empty tent and set down their sleeping bags._

Chatot: Okay. Now that everyone's assembled, let's be on our way.

_They all leave towards the Foggy Forest's entrance. Chikorita starts moving, but then stops when she sees that Amy isn't._

Chikorita: Amy? What's wrong?

Amy: I…uh… (...Why does it feel like I've been here before? Does it have something to do with…my memories?)

Chatot: Hurry up back there! We don't have all day!

Chikorita: Okay!

_They catch up to the whole group, all assembled._

Chatot: Everyone's here, right? Good! They say that Fogbound Lake is hidden inside this Foggy Forest. But so far, no one has ever found it. No one. The Guildmaster and I will stay here, while the rest of you will explore the forest in teams to get it done.

Chimecho: Uh…May I say something?

Chatot: Certainly, Chimecho.

Chimecho: On the way here, Sunflora and I passed by a village, and someone there said that there's this Pokémon named Uxie who lives here. They say that if Uxie stares at you in your eyes…he can erase your memory. Permanently.

Amy: Huh? (Uxie can erase memories? But that…that has to be a coincidence…)

Chimecho: What is it, Amy?

Amy: Uh, nothing! Nothing! (On the other hand…if I** have **been here before…maybe…I met him?)

Chimecho: Anyway, they say that anyone who does manage to find the lake through this fog...gets their memories wiped by Uxie. They say he does this to protect it.

Chatot: Interesting…Nevertheless, the fog is so thick, you can't see three feet in front of you. Therefore, you have two objectives, true? One, if you can prove, this fog is what you should try to remove. Two, and more importantly, find the lake. Don't make a mistake!

Wigglytuff: Now remember, everyone! Have fun, fun, fun!

Everyone: YEAH!

_They proceed, while Diglett and Dugtrio search underground._

Skuntank: Come, lackeys! Chaw-haw-haw.

_Team Skull goes on, while Amy still stalls._

Amy: (But if I have met him…then…)

Wigglytuff: Did you have fun, Amy?

Amy: Uh—Yeah! Yeah!

Wigglytuff: I'd tell you how much fun I had, but I've gotta stay hereie. Get going, all righty?

Amy: All righty!

_Amy proceeds with Chikorita through the entrance. But then Chikorita stops when an unusually bright glowing red pyramid-shaped gem distracts her attention. I mean, it's bright enough to nearly blind you if you look at it a certain way. In fact, it's so bright that I have no idea why no one else noticed it._

Chikorita: Huh? What's this?

_She picks it up._

Chikorita: Wow! It's warm! Aaaaaah…I could get used to this. Why don't you touch it, Amy?

Amy: You're right. It is warm. Maybe if we were on a snowy mountain it would be useful…

Chikorita: Maybe…But anyway, let's keep it for now.

Amy: Can we go now? (If it means finding out exactly who I used to be…)

Chikorita: Yeah. Let's go.

_They venture through the Foggy Forest, and they emerge to find a lush green place with tons of waterfalls. But it's still foggy. They see Corphish up ahead, walking forwards._

Chikorita: Hi Corphish! What's up?

Corphish: Oh, hey…I couldn't find anything…

Chikorita: Me neither. But we can't give up!

Corphish: You got that right, Chikorita! Let's—OW!

_Since he had to turn his head back to talk to them, he scuttles backwards—right into a giant statue!_

Corphish: What the—Hey hey hey! Look at this!

Chikorita: Huh? Corphish? What is it?

_They run up to him._

Chikorita: Wha—What the heck is this?

Amy: Why is it sticking at that weird angle?

Corphish: I dunno. I looks like some kind of Pokémon.

Chikorita: But what kind?

Corphish: I told you. I dunno.

_Amy and Chikorita circle the statue, examining it at every angle. Amy sees an inscription on the right side (the statue's left)._

Amy: Oh, great. More language I can't understand.

Chikorita: Huh? What language?

Amy: This.

Chikorita: Oh! It's in footprint runes. Let me read it…uh… "Reignite the fire that burned within Groudon…Then the sky shall blaze with the sun's heat…The path to treasure shall be revealed."

Corphish: Treasure?

Chikorita: This statue is "Groudon", huh…? Hey Amy! Why don't you touch it?

Amy: I was thinking about that already. (If it means finding my past…then…)

_She touches it and waits for two seconds. Four._

Chikorita: See anything yet?

Amy: It's…coming!

_And then a vision…of darkness?_

Grovyle? : It's here! It's here! (A Time Gear is here!)

Amy? : Fi-na—lly! Do you know how long that took? Do ya? Do ya?

_It ends._

Amy: (Wh—what was that? Just voices this time?)

Chikorita: Amy, what is it?

Amy: Wait—another one's…coming!

_The next vision still has more voices._

Amy? : I see! You're supposed to place the Drought Stone in Groudon's heart. That lifts the fog!

Grovyle?: So **that's** how! Good job, Amy!

_It ends as abruptly as the first._

Amy: A—"Amy"? Wha—?

Chikorita: What was it? What did you see?

Amy: I didn't see anything…I only heard two voices. I don't know if it was from the past or future…

Corphish: Hey, hey, wait a sec, what's going on in here—?

Chikorita: Not now! We'll explain later.

Amy: The first one sounded like…a guy's voice, and he…called my name.

Chikorita and Corphish: WHAT?

Amy: Yeah. And I can't tell what my voice sounds like, since I'm talking right now, but I'm pretty sure the second voice was…me.

Chikorita: YOU?

Amy: Maybe. What does my voice sound like to you?

Chikorita: Well, it's almost as light as a normal Jigglypuff's, but just a bit lower pitched than mine, I guess.

Amy: …Then it was definitely mine. (And maybe...just maybe...it was before I lost my memories! So…who exactly WAS that guy, anyway?)

_The revelation bowls her over and sends shivers up her "spine". Feeling that she's on the edge of a major discovery, she takes the red pyramid gem from Chikorita and walks around to the statue's front._

Chikorita: Hey! What are you doing with that?

Amy: My voice said to place the Drought Stone in Groudon's—oh, this must be it.

_She places the gem inside that pyramid gem-shaped hole inset into the statue's heart. Its eyes glow, and the whole ground starts shaking!_

Corphish: Uh-oh…

Amy and Chikorita: RUN FOR IT!

_A bright flash of light envelops everyone. When they finally open their eyes a minute later, they see the sun shining down from the sky. The fog is gone!_

Amy: WHOOOOA!

Chikorita: W—w—w—what is it?

Amy: Guys, look up!

Chikorita and Corphish: WHOOOAA!

_For just up ahead is the Fogbound Lake—in a mountain shaped like a goblet! Waterfalls are cascading down as neat strips from the top. It's weird how the base is smaller than the top._

Chikorita: No wonder no one's ever been able to find it! We'd be walking in circles for** years **trying to find **that** thing in the fog!

Corphish: I'll tell the guild. You two go on ahead.

_Corphish leaves._

Chikorita: Let's go, Amy!

Skuntank: W8 up, n00bs!

_But before Amy and Chikorita can go on ahead, Team Skull jumps out from the waterfall they were hiding behind and blocks them!_

Amy and Chikorita: Not again!

Skuntank: Good job, turkey & chicken n00bs! Chaw-haw-haw.

Koffing: Whoa-ho-ho! 4 a couple of n00bs, dat wuz straight l33tness!

Zubat: But u ain't gettin' no l33t bling blings—Wii will! Thank u! (LOL XD)

Amy (frustrated beyond belief): GAAAH! You just **had** to show yourselves **right** after Corphish left! Are you psychic? Could you SEE through the fog?

Chikorita: And you're saying you ruined our lives so freaking miserably just so you could steal…**treasure?** (I thought you were planning something much, much worse!)

Koffing: Whut did u expect?

Amy: I don't get it. Not only can we beat you in battle, we can dance better than anyone! So why can't you just **leave us alone?**

Zubat: Nooz flash. U think yer fancy dancing is l33t? Well, guess whut? Wii made a l33t SONG!

Amy: A song?

Skuntank: Dat's right, turkey n00b! If u really **r** a Jigglypuff, u'd know how 2 make 1 by now. I dare u 2 top dis. :-P Ready, lackeys? 3, 2, 1…

_They sing (to the tune of "Team Skull", for all of you with Sky Jukeboxes)._

Whoa-ho! Wii r— teh rulerz of teh world—

U never sue us cuz' U never find us cuz' Wii are just dat l33t

Heh-heh! Dat's right—Wii wanna mess with u 2

Wii here 2 pwn all n00bs—even u!

Chaw haw haw! Our noxious gas combo

By me, Koffing & Zubat, now u know

W00t w00t w00t, very rich Wii'll be—

Teh famous, rich, & awesome Skuntank—yeh, dat's me!

'Cause Wii're bad, Wii're bad, Wii're really really bad (really!)

Wii luv 2 pwn all n00bs sud-den-ly!

After that, u know, wii'll shout 4 all 2 hear:

Wii r rulerz of teh world! (Yeh!)

_Amy and Chikorita's jaws drop, and they twitch like crazy, completely blown away by the fact that not only did the meanie-butts make their own theme song, but that their voices actually were in perfect pitch._

Amy: …I can't do that!

_The meanie-butts laugh heartlessly at them. Amy and Chikorita get angrier by the second, until they lash out. Zubat, unfortunately, was in the way and gets thrown back, while Koffing and Skuntank laugh at the girls' "terrible aim" and prepare their own secret attack._

Koffing: U wanna fight? Fine. U asked 4 it.

Skuntank: U can't win again! Ready, Koffing? Dis is our…l33t noxious gas—

Wigglytuff: ZOWIE! Wait for meeeee!

_A Perfect Apple comes bouncing out from behind a waterfall._

Zubat: Whut teh…?

Wigglytuff: Apple thingie! Apple thingie!

_Sure enough, Master Wigglytuff runs up to it and catches it._

Wigglytuff: I finally caught you! I finally caught you! Yes oh yes oh yes yes yes! Huh?  
Oh, Team Pecha!

Amy: Perfect timing, Master Wigglytuff! (I thought you had to wait for us at the camp.)

Wigglytuff (to Team Skull): And my friends, too! Everyone's hereie! YAAAAAY!

Skuntank (switching speech styles): G—guildmaster…What are you doing here?

Wigglytuff: I ditched meanie Chatot to take a walk, but then my Perfect Apple ran away from me! I ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran…and I'm here nowie. Oh yeah!

_He turns to Amy and Chikorita._

Wigglytuff: Amy! You and Chikorita shouldn't just stand hereie! Go on, go on, find the lakie!

Chikorita: But—

Amy (saluting): Yes **sir**, Master Wigglytuff! We'll find it before you know it! Bye!

Wigglytuff: Good luck, Amy! I'll teach you a new song and dance when you come back, just wait and see!

Chikorita: Amy, wha—? Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow—

_Before Chikorita can argue, Amy drags her by the leaf as fast as possible away from there with a big grin on her face—half from getting away from Team Skull, and half from anticipation of the musical lesson._

Skuntank: Um…Guildmaster? Maybe we should find it too—

Wigglytuff: No! No! No! Are you kidding me? I can't burden my friends so rudely!

_Wigglytuff begins making up a song on the spot (to the tune of "Guildmaster Wigglytuff"). He bounces the Perfect Apple on his head the whole time, and dances in a way that you can see that he'd look good with a top hat and cane, even imaginary ones._

Oooh…They're gonna find it, they're gonna find it, laaa la la la la la, (Um…)

They're gonna come back, they're gonna come back, la la la la la, (Uh…)

They're gonna tell me, they're gonna tell me, just you wait and see, (Ah…)

We're gonna see it, we're gonna see it, Team Pecha will see it through

For me, you'll see, especially Amy! (Uh…)

La la la la la, la la la la la, Team Pecha will do it, do it,

La la la la la, la la la la la, don't wor—ry a bit! (Whee-hee!)

I may follow, I may follow, I don't know what I should do, oh

I can't wa—it, I can't wa—it, I should celebrate!

_As Wigglytuff sings that song over and over again, he practices his new dance to teach Amy (moving the song's tune, of course). Team Skull huddles for a meeting. They all whisper their plan:_

Zubat: Boss-Man? Dis is gettin' really weird…

Koffing: Dem Team Pecha n00bs r gonna beet us…Whut do we do?

Skuntank: Let's pwn Wigglytuff right now, lackeys. Remember: All n00bs r 2 b haxored by us l33t Team Skull. Besides, he owns a l33t Precious 2.

Zubat: A l33t Precious 2?

Koffing: R u sure? He is, like, creepy. o_o

Skuntank: Shut yer yap. Koffing, me lackey…prepare teh ultra-l33t noxious gas combo.  
No hard feelings…But we r **so** gonna pwn… teh has-been-famous-but-now-n00bish Wigglytuff!

To be continued…


	9. The Mystery of Amy and the Fogbound Lake

Chapter 9: The Mystery of Fogbound Lake

_Amy and Chikorita arrive at the base of Steam Cave. Fogbound Lake is surely at the top of it. Steam pours from the fumarole vents scattered around the place, and a deep fissure into the cave wall serves as the entrance._

Chikorita: (I can't believe it. I can't believe it! Not only was Master Wigglytuff nice enough to help us out back there, we're finally gonna go **where no one has ever gone before!)** *Squeeee!*

Amy: (If we can get through here and reach the top, then maybe…maybe…I'll discover who I was before. Of course, there's still Master Wigglytuff's new song and dance!) *Squeeee!*

_With big grins on their faces, they waltz right in, barely able to contain their excitement._

Narrator: Meanwhile…back at the Groudon statue…

Koffing: *psst*…Boss-Man…U've been starin' at him fer like 2 hours now…

Skuntank: I sed shut yer yap. It's only been, like, 20 minutes…

Wigglytuff: What's wrong, friends? Why are you making scary faces at me?

Skuntank (still intimidated): (Bah…he's like, so l33t…)

Wigglytuff: Ooo, ooo, I knowie, I knowie! You wanna be funny! I wanna be funny, too!

_He starts pulling up and down his cheeks, making the most ridiculous faces imaginable._

Wigglytuff: Blabba bleebba blabba blaabba blap blap! Blabba bleeba blop blop blap!

Koffing: B—Boss-Man…dis is freaking me out…

Skuntank: Nngh…Hey, Wigglytuff!

Wigglytuff: Whatiswhatiswhatis…What is it?

Skuntank: No hard feelings…but…we r **so** gonna pwn u! Take dis!

Koffing: Ultra-l33t noxious gas special combo!

_They shoot their gas right at him!_  
_Meanwhile, back in the Steam Cave, Amy and Chikorita have already climbed about halfway up._

Groudon (very faint): GROOOOOOOH!

Chikorita: W—what was that?

Groudon: GROOOOOOOH!

Chikorita: Did you hear that, Amy?

Amy: Yeah…what was that?

Chikorita: I dunno…

Groudon (much louder): GROOOOOOOH!

Amy and Chikorita: There it is again!

Chikorita: But…we have to go on! Okay—guts…guts…guts…

_While Chikorita plods on ahead, Amy stays still, stuck in decision. Chikorita comes back._

Amy: (Yes. We have to. But I haven't told Chikorita about…I dunno…Should I?)

Chikorita: Amy? What's wrong?

Amy: Uh…Chikorita? Well, uh…y'know…

Chikorita: What is it?

Amy: Ever since we came to the base camp, I…I had a weird feeling that I was here before. I might've lost my memory because…well…I might have met Uxie!

Chikorita: So **that's** why you were so worried…Hmm…I wonder what you were like before all that happened. Either way, we have to get up there no matter what.

Amy: Right. Let's go.

_They continue their climb up and reach the top—Steam Cave Peak._

Chikorita: The air feels weird here…

Groudon: GROOOOOOOH… GROOOOOOOH!

Amy: Uh-oh…!

_Meanwhile, Corphish leads everyone to the stone statue._

Chatot: So this is the Groudon statue…

Diglett: Hm? I feel shaking! I feel shaking!

Groudon: GROOOOOOOH!

Chimecho: What was that?

Corphish: Something's going on up there! Hurry!

_They rush off, but Diglett gets his dad (Dugtrio) to stay for a bit._

Diglett: Hm? Hey, Dad! Dad! I heard moaning! I heard moaning!

Dugtrio: It's just your imagination, Son. Let's go.

_Then they go. But to the left, where the sound was coming from, is…Team Skull!_

Zubat: Ouchee-wow-wow! He…pwned…us…

Koffing: He…deflated…me…

Skuntank: *Hork—gack*—How'd dat happen! He...oh crap.

Koffing: Whut?

Skuntank: I just remembered…He don't have no nose.

Zubat: But teh turkey-n00b…

Skuntank: Shut up…

_Meanwhile, back at the top of Steam Cave…the gigantic Groudon is furiously stomping its way straight towards Amy and Chikorita!_

Groudon: GROOOOOOOH… GROOOOOOOH!

Chikorita: Th—th—th—th—The statue…

Groudon: YOU DESECRATERS!

Amy: Dese—what?

Chikorita: B—bu—but—but we need to get to Fogbound Lake—

Groudon: NO! NOT FOGBOUND LAKE! I AM GROUDON, ITS ALL POWERFUL AND AWESOME GUARDIAN, AND YOU…**YOU**…WILL NEVER LEAVE HERE…ALIVE!

_The guild members find the way into Steam Cave._

Corphish: H—h…hey…Chatot? Do you know anything called Groudon?

Chatot: I'm the head of intelligence at the guild! What do you take me for, a moron? *squawk!* Groudon is a legendary Pokémon, said to create every single continent in the world—the very land we stand on.

_Back to Amy and Chikorita (though the conversation continues…for the resulting drama)._

Corphish: What if you were to fight him?

Chatot: Fight him? You must be insane. Anyone who would even dare to confront him…would be **throwing their life away no matter how strong they became!**

Chikorita: Never leave here…alive? No! I can't run away now! Guts…guts…guts!

Amy: Guts…guts…guts!

Groudon: PREPARE TO DIE! GROOOOOOOH!

_They fight an epic battle. Groudon's instant sunlight actually powers Chikorita up and her Solarbeams take up no time to charge at all. Even though Groudon shoots many Flamethrowers at her, Amy always throws herself in the blast radius if Chikorita can't dodge them, and usually helps to push Chikorita out of the way in time. Finally, after a long battle, they…win?_

Chikorita: We…beat…Groudon?

_Suddenly, the Groudon's body lights up and explodes in a flash of light!_

Amy: Where'd he go?

Uxie: That was…not Groudon. **I** made that illusion.

Amy: An illusion?

Chikorita: Who are you?

Uxie: Like I said, I am the guardian here. You cannot pass.

Chikorita: Wait! We only want to know more about this place! We don't want to DESTROY it!

Uxie: Really…?

Amy: It's true! You've gotta believe us!

Uxie: Hmm…Well…Fine.

_The legendary Uxie—complete with his trademark yellow turban-materializes in front of them out of thin air! He levitates, apparently, and his eyes are closed so he can't mind-wipe anyone…yet._

Uxie: Let me welcome you, then. I am Uxie, the guardian of Fogbound Lake.

Amy: What the—? You're Uxie?

Uxie: Yes. If you promise not to speak of the secret of Fogbound Lake, I will show it to you.

Amy and Chikorita (seriously, trying not to look him in the eyes): …We promise.

Uxie: Very good. This way. And please, do not make me regret it.

_They leave the cave and arrive at a very pretty sparkling lake. It is nighttime already._

Uxie: It may be a little difficult to see at night, but…Behold! Fogbound Lake!

Amy and Chikorita: Woooowwww…

_Volbeat and Illumise lights dot around the water, and the lake is lit with the soft glow of a green bulge in the middle._

Uxie: Water constantly wells up from far below this place. It has flowed up so heavily that it has now become this enormous lake. Now cast your eyes to the glowing area in the center of the lake.

Chikorita: That blue-green bulgy thingy, right?

Uxie: Step forward for a closer look.

_Inside the green bulge is a glowing blue gear surrounded by a translucent blue aura. Amy experiences an intense internal reaction at the sight of it._

Amy: … (What IS that? I…can't…breathe…Why is it paralyzing me? Why is it making my heart race so hard? Why am I…crying? And what…is this incredible…longing?)

Chikorita: It's so pretty! What is it?

Uxie: That is…a Time Gear.

Amy and Chikorita: **What?** No way! Really?

Uxie: I guard the Time Gear. It is the only reason I am here.

Amy: (A Time Gear…But why?)

Uxie: Others before you have tried to trespass here. But my Groudon illusion chased most of them off.

Chikorita: How'd you do that?

Uxie: Like so…

_A Groudon suddenly appears out of nowhere!_

Amy and Chikorita: EEEYAAAAAAH!

Uxie: Be calm. It is only an illusion. There are others before who defeated it...They managed to make it to this spot. But they were trespassers! Their hearts were all full of malice and greed. So I took away their memories…and thus, protected the lake.

Amy: Hey, that reminds me! Uxie—I know my name is Amy, and I know I was once a human. But that's all I remembered…before I lost my memories.

Uxie: Wha—A human? Are you sure?

Amy: I'm serious.

Uxie (turning away): No…no, it cannot be possible. Their planet is…hundreds of light-years away…and they are in the most rudimentary stages of interplanetary travel…

Amy (in total shock and disbelief): I'm…from another planet?

Uxie: If you were a true human…that would be so.

Amy: But just to be sure, Uxie…**Did** you meet me before? Did I come here as a human and have my memories erased?

Uxie: The answer is…no. A human has never come through here before. Ever. Furthermore, I only erase memories of Fogbound Lake. I cannot fully erase all memories from living beings…or else they would die. Something else…must have caused this…and the transformation into a Jigglypuff…

Wigglytuff: A Time Gear! A Time Gear! Aww…too bad. We can't take it from here.

_Master Wigglytuff comes up from behind them!_

Amy: Master Wigglytuff! What are you—?

Wigglytuff: WOOHOO! Check out the VIEW!

Uxie: And who might this be?

Chikorita: This is our Master Wigglytuff! He's the leader of our expedition.

Wigglytuff: Glad to meet you, friend! Friend! Friend! Friend!

_He also says it to the Groudon illusion! (LOL!) Meanwhile, the guild members finally reach the place and see…_

Guild members: AAAAAAAH! G—GR—GROUDON!

Wigglytuff: Oh, don't mind that. Look over there! It's pretty! Pretty!

Amy (mimicking Wigglytuff): Pretty! Pretty!

Guild members: HUH?

_In total disbelief, the guild members finally take their eyes away from the Groudon illusion and to what Master Wigglytuff is talking about. The geyser is spouting into the night sky, illuminated in soft pastel colors. The Volbeat and Illumise surround it. Amy and Chikorita sit together, sharing this moment._

Everyone: Woooowww…

Uxie: Yes, the lake geyser erupts every now and then. The Time Gear sends illumination from below…and everything you see here is the very vision of beauty and harmony!

Wigglytuff: The treasure…the treasure…just now, must be what we see!

Chikorita: This is so magical, Amy! It's too bad this wasn't really part of your past after all.

Amy: It doesn't matter! I'm glad we came…

Chikorita: I'm glad we came, too!

Amy: (Hang on…Uxie said he never met me…But if that's true, then…why did I already know this place?)

_After the geyser's eruption, and when the lake goes back to normal…_

Wigglytuff: So sorry to have disturbed you, friend Uxie!

Uxie: I shall not take away your memories of this place. You have earned my trust.

Everyone: *pheeeeeeewwweee!*

Uxie: But I must ask that you keep this place a secret.

Wigglytuff: We promise, friend Uxie! We swear it in the name of Wigglytuff's Guild, seriously!

Uxie: Please hold true to that promise.

Wigglytuff: We will, really and truly! Goodbye, friend Uxie! Everyone, let's go back home tomorrow morning, okay? What do we say?

Everyone: HOORAY!

_Finally, Wigglytuff teaches Amy that new song-and-dance routine, and everyone dances it in celebration of going back home. They set up a campfire, bring their tents, and party all night long, while the ever-reserved Uxie just sits back, watches the festivities, and smiles._

Uxie: (Amy…I hope you find out the truth about yourself…and I hope to see you again…someday.)

Narrator: And so, the guild's long and challenging expedition finally came to an end. Wigglytuff and the members safely returned to the guild. For Amy and the apprentices, going back there meant, of course, going back to their daily routines! …Uh, yeah!

To be continued…


	10. The Eloquent Speaker, Dusknoir

Chapter 10: Dusknoir

Narrator: The next morning… (Wow, I haven't done that in a while…)

Loudred: UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!

Chikorita: It's been a while since I was woken up like that…

_The usual routines, except…_

Loudred: WHAT? You don't know?

Diglett: I keep telling you! **This guy has no footprints! No footprints!**

Chatot: None? So why's he coming undone?

Loudred: Even Diglett can usually identify Pokémon with no footprints just by their shadow. If THOSE two were doing Sentry Duty, it'd be no surprise, but—

Amy and Chikorita: HEY!

Diglett (in a conversation): Wait…what? You do? …**Dusknoir?**

Chatot: D…Dusknoir?

Loudred: THE world-famous Dusknoir?

Amy and Chikorita: (Who the heck is "Dusk-nwar"?)

_A few minutes later, this "Dusk-nwar" shows up. Master Wigglytuff is greeting him at the ladder on the basement's lower level, to the left of the entrance of his chamber. Everyone is watching._

Wigglytuff: World-famous Dusknoir, thank you for visiting us most awesomely!

Dusknoir: No, no! Thank **you,** good fellow!

Chikorita: Loudred? Who's this guy?

Loudred: WHAT? You haven't heard of THE world-famous Dusknoir?

Chikorita: Well…uh…

Sunflora: Actually, that makes sense. He came out of nowhere and became famous almost overnight!

Loudred: I also heard that he doesn't work in a team; he explores **all by himself!**

Amy: All by himself? Whoa…

Loudred: But most amazing of all? He knows EVERYTHING!

Amy and Chikorita: Everything? (Is that even possible?)

Loudred: Everything in the world.

Chikorita: Does he come here a lot?

Loudred: Nope! This is his first time. That's why Diglett couldn't recognize him.

Dusknoir: …I see. Must've been a real disappointment.

Wigglytuff: Yuppie! A waste of time completely! Sorry.

Dusknoir: Not at all! It's no trouble. I plan to stay in Treasure Town temporarily. May I visit during that time?

Wigglytuff: No problem for me! Other teams visit us **all the time**, you knowie**.**

_Wigglytuff then addresses the guild members._

Wigglytuff: Everyone, this is Dusknoir, you see? He'll stay in town for a bit, so mind yourself around him, okay? I'm sure we could all use his knowledge and awesome memory.

Chatot: And he may be famous, to attest…But don't bother him with autograph requests!

Dusknoir: No, no! I can sign autographs perpetually and it will only superficially damage my arm! But as for information…I'm afraid it's limited. But if there's anything you wish to inquire of me, feel free to inquire. I'm delighted to be of service!

_And on that note…everyone immediately swarms him for autographs. Everyone except Team Pecha, mostly because they don't know what's so special about an incomprehensible signature written in footprint runes.  
Nighttime at Wigglytuff Guild. Team Skull (how'd they get here?) walks right up to it._

Skuntank: Blasted…cursed…Wigglytuff! Teh **scumbag!** I need payback…1 way or another. But…2 b reel…He'd just pwn us every time. GAAAARRRR!

Koffing: C'mon, Mr. Boss-Man. Think…**Think**…

Zubat: I wish Wii could haxor sum' n00bs or sumthin'…Hey!

Skuntank: Chaw-haw! Gr8 idea!

Koffing: Whoa-ho-ho! Team Pecha r teh n00biest n00bs of all time! Even teh **name** iz n00bish!

Skuntank: Plotting time, me lackeys! Chaw-haw-haw!

_They leave. For dinner, Amy and Chikorita are particularly happy that they don't have to share a space with Team "Meanie-Butts" anymore. The next morning, Chatot sends Amy and Chikorita to the Kecleon Markets to see if they have any Perfect Apples. But when they arrive, they find Dusknoir laughing it up with the brothers._

Dusknoir: Greetings, young lasses! You hail from the guild, correct?

Amy (really honored to meet him): Yep! We're Team Pecha!

Chikorita: Nice to meet you! So what are you doing, Sir Dusknoir? Shopping?

Dusknoir: No, no. Just exercising my vocal chords with these fine brothers!

Kecleon: What can we do for you, Chikorita?

Chikorita: Actually, we came to ask you if you're gonna have any Perfect Apples…

Kecleon: Hmm…Sorry. We don't have any **or** plan to stock any more of them.

Chikorita: …Oh.

Marill: Azurill, hurry!

Azurill: Wait up, big bwother!

_The Marill brothers are back!_

Azurill: Oh! Hi Kecweon bwothers!

Marill: Team Pecha, too!

Amy: What's up?

Marill: Remember when we told you we were looking for our lost thingy?

Amy: Yeah?

Marill: It's called a Water Float.

Azurill: Somewun said they fownd a Water Fwoat on the beach today!

Marill: We're going there!

_Meanwhile, to the right, there's…oh great…_

Zubat: I c, I c… Yo, Koffing. I got a gr8 idea. Let's tell teh Boss-Man!

Koffing: Yeh, let's!

_They leave._

Amy: Then what are you waiting for? Go get it!

Marill: Yep! Time to go!

Azurill: Let's go! Let's go!

_They leave in the same direction._

Chikorita: I was wondering how they were doing. Good for them!

Kecleon: I've never heard of a Water Float. What does it do?

Dusknoir: It's specifically for Azurill, and can only be obtained by trading treasures again and again.

Kecleon: Say what? But—but—We're supposed to be shop masters, and—if we've never heard of it—

Chikorita: Oh, I just remembered! We're supposed to report back to Chatot right now!

Amy: Sheesh. Took you long enough…

_They meet with Chatot in the guild._

Chatot: What? **None?** *Squawk!*…Now what am I supposed to do? It's not even done!

Chikorita: Uh…we could go to Apple Woods—

Chatot: No! No! You totally failed back then! There's no way I'll ever go through that again—!

_The two of them start to argue again, but they then see the sudden saddened look on his face and think better enough to drop the matter._

Chatot (feeling remorseful): —I'm sorry. I know how well you performed on our expedition…*sigh* I guess I'll have to get them myself. What a malediction.

_That evening…_

Chimecho: Everyone! Time for dinner!

Everyone: YEAH! Ready…

Chatot: Hold it, everyone! I have an announcement!

Everyone: Jeez! What is it now? Let's EAT already!

Chatot: SILENCE, PLEASE! Ahem. To put it bluntly…Another Time Gear has been stolen!

Everyone: WHAT?

Bidoof: Uh…is it maybe…the one in Fogbound Lake?

Chatot: No. It's from somewhere else unheard. But since it was the second, it would be catastrophic if it happened again, and we received word. So remember: On the expedition, you must never tell anyone what we saw! Understood? Don't help them break the law!

Loudred: Yeah! I don't have a big mouth!

Chatot: Okay, okay! Quiet, everyone! Now that's complete. Sorry to keep you waiting. Ready…set…EAT!

SFX: Crunch-munch! Chew-chew! Snuffle-slurp! Crunch-munch! Chew-chew! Snuffle-slurp!

Amy and Chikorita: *Yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum yum-*

_That night, in Amy and Chikorita's room…_

Chikorita: I can't believe it! Another Time Gear! Jeez…I wonder what anyone would want them for. *sigh*…I wonder how Uxie is doing…

Amy: Me too…

_Far away…Uxie is sprawled out on the ground in pain, at the lake's edge. The Groudon illusion, in its respective room, is also trashed. It looks like Uxie is facing…the Time Gear thief!_

Uxie (struggling to speak): …I should have done it. I should have taken their memories when I had the chance.

Grovyle: What are you talking about? No one told me about this place. I've known there was a Time Gear here…

_He pulls out the third mysterious drawing. It looks exactly like the lake!_

Grovyle: …for a very long time. Please, I don't wish to hurt you. But I need it.

_The next morning, after the morning routine, Loudred tells Team Pecha that they have visitors waiting for them at the front gate. When they arrive there…_

Azurill: Big pweople! Hi there!

Marill: We need your help.

Amy: Huh? Help?

Marill: We tried looking for our Water Float at the beach, but it wasn't there. Instead, we found this…

_He places a piece of paper in front of Team Pecha._

Chikorita: A piece of paper?

Amy: Oh, great. Maybe I could understand this, but…

Chikorita: Let me read it. "2 teh Team Pecha n00bs. Wii have yer Precious Water Float. Wii dare u 2 get it back! Wii w8 4 u in teh Amp Plains. But Wii know how n00bish u r…I bet u can't even reech us! Chaw-haw-haw! Can't handle it? Go 2 yer l33t homies! Chaw-haw-haw!" Hey! This is a ransom!

Amy: Guys, don't go! This is a trap!

Marill: But—but—

Azurill: I wanna go! I wanna go!

Marill (starting to cry): No, Azurill! You stay here. I went to Amp Plains, but there were too many Electric-types there. I try and I try and I try…but no matter what, I can never get past the first floor…

Amy: Don't worry! We'll get it back for you. I promise.

Marill and Azurill: Really?

Chikorita: Yep. You can count on us!

Marill: Thank you so much!

Amy: A promise is a promise. Let's go, Chikorita!

_They reach the middle of Amp Plains. Meanwhile, back in Treasure Town, Marill and Azurill are explaining their predicament to the Kecleon brothers when Dusknoir strides by._

Kecleon: …That's terrible! So Team Pecha is going to get it back, huh?

Azurill: Yep!

Dusknoir: Good day to you all. Is something the matter?

_The Kecleon brothers explain what's going on._

Dusknoir: I see. That is terrible indeed. It must take some ribald, pathetic thugs to resort to such lowbrow deeds.

Kecleon: I know! It's unforgivable to do that to children as young as these!

Dusknoir: One more thing. Where has Team Pecha gone?

Marill: Amp Plains.

Dusknoir: What? Amp Plains? But at this time of year…It's the season for…NO! This is ruinous!

Kecleon (getting anxious): What is?

Dusknoir: I must salvage them! Immediately!

Kecleon: Wait, what?

_He leaves. Meanwhile, Team Pecha has reached the Amp Clearing. Lightning strikes nearby._

Amy: EEYAAAH!

Chikorita: I can shield you, Amy. Don't worry. But we'd better get away from here before—huh?

_Up ahead is the Water Float! But before they can get it, more lightning strikes!_

Amy: There it is! Let's get it and—WAAAH!

Luxray: Why you here? This; **our** territory! You no hide—we see you just…right…**there!**

_From behind a rock, two lights gleam! Figuring there's no use hiding, Amy and Chikorita face them._

Amy: Wh—who are you?

Luxray: Listen up. Me; Luxray, Luxio tribe leader!

_One moment they're not there, the next...In a lightning flash, Amy and Chikorita find themselves surrounded by the entire tribe!_

Amy and Chikorita: EEYAAAH!

Luxray: Now, prepare to fight…to death!

_After an insane 9 vs. 2 fight, Team Pecha somehow manages to win._

Luxray: Rrrroooaarr! You—you—!

Chikorita: W—w—w—wait a second! We're not here to steal your territory!

Luxray: Shut up, liars! Take this!

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAAAAAH!

_Luxray releases all his built-up electricity and blasts them!_

Dusknoir: STOP!

_But in the next moment, it appears that Dusknoir has taken the attack!_

Dusknoir: They speak the truth. Though they trespass, they aren't here to pillage your land!

Chikorita: D—Dusknoir!

Luxray: Who you?

Dusknoir: I am the world-famous Dusknoir! Your anger is reasonable, especially considering that this is the mutually beneficial ecosystem where you annually return for a safe haven. I understand completely! On behalf of these unwilling trespassers, I sincerely apologize! They mean no malice! We will leave you in peace as soon as our business is complete!

Luxray: Hmm…How you know us, Dusknoir? If you say they no harm…then me trust you. We allow you time. When we come back—be gone. Come, everyone.

_The tribe leaves for the moment._

Amy and Chikorita: *pheeeeeewwee!*

Chikorita: Thank you, thank you, **thank you**, Sir Dusknoir! What else do you know about that tribe?

Dusknoir: They're perpetual nomads. And coincidentically, Amp Plains is incessantly lashed by thunderstorms at this time of year. It's mutually beneficial for them. But they were once ambushed here without warning…and endured an irreplaceable setback in their population…so…they would preemptively strike at any unwilling trespassers.

Chikorita (didn't understand a word): Wha—wha—whaaat?

Amy: Uh…Could you repeat—? Oh wait—hang on.

_Amy walks up to the Water Float and picks it up._

Amy: Is this it?

Dusknoir: Yes, that is most veritably the Water Float in every physically apparent way.

Amy: YAY!

Chikorita: But what's it doing here?

Dusknoir: I think someone deliberately placed it in this exact location for a specific nefarious purpose.

Amy: Hey Chikorita, remember that note?

Chikorita: Yeah?

Amy: You don't think…?

Dusknoir: You arranged this, didn't you…you craven scoundrels? Reveal yourselves!

Skuntank: …...Chaw-haw-haw! U knew all along, heh?

_Yup, Team Skull comes out of hiding._

Amy and Chikorita: **It's the meanie-butts!**

Amy: Not you again…

Chikorita: Where **were** you, anyway?

Koffing: Who cares 'bout dat? Wii were hoping Luxray's crew would totally haxor u…& den Wii'd jump in 2 pwn u afta dat!

Zubat: But no thanks 2 **dis** guy...Who** iz** he, anyway?

Dusknoir: Shall we decisively settle this?

Skuntank (sweating): …Yeh, if it wuz just dem Team Pecha n00bs! Let's skedaddle, lackeys!

_They flee._

Amy: …Stinkers. Why don't they ever fight?

Chikorita: I dunno if I'll ever forgive them…

Dusknoir: Those hypocrites sure are swift when it comes to…skedaddling. Come. Let's deliver this to the young brothers.

_Back in Treasure Town, at the Kecleon Market…_

Azurill: Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you—

Marill: You saved Azurill, and then this!

Chikorita: It's okay. If you wanna thank someone, thank Sir Dusknoir! He saved us!

Dusknoir: Oh, don't trouble yourselves. I'm delighted for you too.

Kecleon: Isn't that just like Sir Dusknoir? So modest! Aww… And Team Pecha is so marvelously excellent, too! When you pinpointed little Azurill and rescued him so quickly…you just redefined—

Chikorita: Actually…We sorta have a confession to make.

Amy: Yeah. It **would** be awesome if it did happen like that, but…I happened to see it in a vision.

Dusknoir: Excuse me? A vision? Can you elaborate further?

Chikorita: Oh, right! You know everything! Maybe **you **know all about it too!

Amy: See, I get dizzy whenever I touch someone or something and then I see things from the past or the future!

Dusknoir: WHAT? Well, that's…that's…The Dimensional Scream!

Amy and Chikorita: WHAT?

Chikorita: Wait, so you really know something about this?

Amy: We** need** to tell you something.

Dusknoir: What is it?

_They go to the beach._

Dusknoir: I see…so you discovered her unconscious at this very spot…but then she awoken and had amnesia?

Chikorita: Yeah, but she could still remember her name and how she was a human before!

Dusknoir: Wait, what? A human? But, but—your leader here is undeniably a Jigglypuff in every physically apparent way at this moment! So how—?

Amy: **Huh**…I guess you don't know **everything **in the world, after all.

Dusknoir: Hmm…a human…with the Dimensional Scream…You're a Jigglypuff, but your name is **not** Jigglypuff, correct? Then what is it?

Amy: Oh yeah! I never told you. My name is Amy.

Dusknoir: *gasp!* I see. You're…Amy…

Amy (all pleading, with Bambi eyes): Please, Dusknoir…Does it mean anything? Do you know how this happened to me?

_He pauses for a moment, turns around, and then faces her again, apparently at a loss for what to do. He acts like he's trying to avoid her stare._

Dusknoir: …No. I wish I knew, but…Sorry about that.

Amy: A…Are you okay? (Why's his eye all twitchy?)

Dusknoir: I'm quite all right. Seriously. Anyway, I do have information about the Dimensional Scream. It is unknown how it's learned or acquired, but sounds and objects slice across the boundaries of time, breaching objects and reaching into Pokémon to manifest as visions. Some call it the Echoes of Time.

Amy: So that's what it is…

Dusknoir: …Well! Maybe that's why we became comrades! To be honest, I can't stand knowing that I'm not omniscient after all! I offer you my complete assistance in helping you solve the mystery of your transformation…Amy! Ha-ha-ha! Hoo-hoo-ha! Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-ha!

Chikorita: Thank you so much, Sir Dusknoir! Isn't this awesome, Amy?

_But Amy gets several huge chills down her "spine"._

Amy: (GAAH! C—c—cold! W—what is this…horrible…feeling? That laugh…that laugh…What is **up** with it!)

_But it doesn't last long—they suddenly notice several Pelipper flying overhead, distributing flyers. After a few seconds, Bidoof comes running into them, panting and wheezing._

Amy: Bidoof? You okay? What is it?

Bidoof: Can't…talk. Hurry! To the guild!

_Worried, they all follow him._

To be continued…


	11. Grovyle the Thief? REALLY?

Chapter 11: Grovyle the Thief

_They end up at the Wanted Outlaws board, where everyone else is._

Amy: What's going on?

Chatot: Another Time Gear was stolen!

Bidoof (shocked): What? Not another one!

Sunflora: This time, it was from…Fogbound Lake.

Chikorita: B—but how? I thought only we knew about that one! Wait…it couldn't be…someone here talked?

Loudred: WHAT? Now THAT was uncalled for!

Chikorita: Okay, okay, I'm sorry! You're right! Of course no one here would say anything!

Dusknoir: Now just pause for a moment! There was a Time Gear at Fogbound Lake? Guildmaster—?

Wigglytuff (feeling guilty and miserable): I'm sorry, Sir Dusknoir. We swore to keep it a secret.

Chatot: So a lone intruder slipped into Fogbound Lake…knocked out Uxie…and took the Time Gear. Shouldn't have done it for his own sake. Must've had no fear.

Amy: Is he all right?

Chatot: He's okay. Magnezone's squad is protecting him, in a way. But according to his victim statement…the thief is…the thief is…

_He points to a poster in the center, and Amy, Chikorita, and Dusknoir move closer to see._

Chikorita: This Pokémon goes by the name of…Grovyle.

Amy: (So this is the guy…But if the most hardened criminals would never dream of touching the Time Gears…then…then…**who in the world IS he?**)

_Unbeknownst to everyone, Dusknoir chuckles again. Amy gets another unexplained chill._

Chikorita (feeling terrible): We promised Uxie not to tell anyone…but then this happens…

Corphish: Hey hey hey! Here's what gets me—the view there's been ruined!

Wigglytuff: Urrr…Urrrr…Urrrrrrr!

Amy: Master Wigglytuff?

_Suddenly, the place starts shaking! Luckily, it stops._

Chikorita: AAAH! Not again!

Wigglytuff: YOOM…TAH! Everyone, we must catch Grovyle, quickly, quickly! I swear it upon the name of Wigglytuff's guild, seriously! Chatot?

Chatot: Yes sir! Everyone…let's do it for Uxie!

Dusknoir: Wigglytuff, I believe I understand. I shall assist you.

Everyone: THANK YOU, Sir Dusknoir!

Dusknoir: No, no! The honor is all mine!

Chatot: …Okay. The Guildmaster and I will devise a strategy. In the meantime, everyone…prepare yourselves for this vital mission properly. That is all. What do we say?

Everyone: HOORAY!

Amy: (Well, if Master Wigglytuff says so…count me in!)

_Everyone leaves. Later in the day, they reassemble at the ladders on the same floor._

Chatot: Let's begin, now that everyone's here. Sir Dusknoir and I have identified several possible locations of the remaining Time Gears. We ask that everyone split into groups to investigate. First, Loudred and Corphish are going to the Eastern Forest. Next, Bidoof, Dugtrio, and Sunflora will examine Crystal Cave. Finally, Amy and Chikorita! You're assigned to the Northern Desert!

Chikorita: Are…are you sure? Me? In a desert?

Chatot: Yeah, yeah, I know, I know…**Just do it!**

Amy and Chikorita: Fine…*grumble grumble*…

Diglett: Um…What about me? What about me?

Chatot: You'll stay here, to make sure everything's nice and clear.

Chimecho: So are Croagunk and I. We're important here, right?

Diglett: Right! Right!

Wigglytuff: Now let's find the Time Gears, everyone, and fight fight fight! YOOM…TAH!

Everyone: HOORAY!

_They all leave, except for Team Pecha and Dusknoir._

Dusknoir: That arid desert region is not only discouragingly voluminous in both width and depth, but harbors incessant sandstorms, too.

Amy (sarcastically): Ugh…joy.

Chikorita (dreading it): I could go for some sun…

Dusknoir: No necessity to harbor any anxiety. Even I must confront inhospitable terrain perpetually. Endure it, perform to the utmost extent of your bodily capacities, and persevere, okay?

Chikorita: Will do, Sir Dusknoir! Thank you!

_As they leave, Amy asks Chikorita something._

Amy: Why do you keep calling him "Sir"?

Chikorita: Show him some respect! He's so smart; I can barely understand what he's saying!

_They leave Treasure Town and venture through the Northern Desert, braving the sickening sandstorms with the help of some Weather Bands. At the end, there's a weird-looking pit of quicksand. They stand at its edge, staring into it._

Amy: Yikes…

Chikorita: I don't see anything that looks like a Time Gear. Maybe there's nothing here…Amy?

Amy: (This—this feeling again…like the one at Fogbound Lake…I think I've been here before, too!)

Chikorita: Amy? Aaaaaaamy?

Amy: Wha—huh?

Chikorita: What's up with you again? Let's go home.

_Back at the guild…_

Chikorita (flabbergasted): What? No one found **anything?**

Everyone (disappointed and embarrassed): Nope. Nothing.

Bidoof: And the Crystal Cave was so full of pretty crystals I just…golly…had to take one!

Sunflora: Wait, what? When did this happen?

Dugtrio (outraged): We were supposed to look for Time Gears. But everyone failed, and you…you…**Who do you think you are?**

Bidoof: G—g—gosh, I'm sorry!

Dusknoir: I sincerely apologize. I believed those places…no. It's just my lack of knowledge.

Chatot: No, no, no! You can't blame yourself!

Dusknoir: …You're correct. New strategy tomorrow, everyone!

Chatot: Rest up and prepare for it, you all should!

Everyone: UNDERSTOOD!

_Everyone eats dinner before going to bed. The next morning, everyone goes through the morning address and leaves. Dusknoir talks with Chatot._

Amy: (Hmm, I wonder…I just can't shake this feeling I got at the quicksand pits…) Hey! Chikorita! Let's go back to the Northern Desert.

Chikorita: What? Again? Awwww…I don't wanna! Besides, we couldn't find anything yesterday!

Amy: But…but I know I've been there before…just like at Fogbound Lake…

Chikorita (jokingly): Fine, fine. But if you're wrong…I'll never trust you again! EVER!

Amy (suddenly offended): …WHAT WAS THAT?

Chikorita: Just kidding!

Amy: NO WAY! NO WAY!

Chikorita: S—slow down—It was a joke!

Amy: YOU'D BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!

Chikorita: I do! I do! AAAAAGH!

_Amy angrily chases Chikorita out of the guild, up to the Northern Desert, and all across it. By the time they reach the quicksand pits, she's finally tired._

Amy: *huff* *huff* Okay…I…*phew*…forgive you.

Chikorita: …Say what?

Amy: I forgive you. Oh, look! We're here already.

Chikorita (flabbergasted): Already? But—but—how did—I never noticed—

Amy: I figure, since you didn't want to go, I'd overreact on purpose so we could get here without listening to your complaining, and besides, one good prank deserves another. But really, don't pull jokes like that on me again, okay, Chikorita?

Chikorita: Okay… (Jeez…that was weird…)

_They both look around._

Chikorita: But it still seems like there's nothing here. Amy, are you sure—?

Amy: I—I still feel it! I know I've been here before! And the only way forward is…

Chikorita: Go on. What do you know?

Amy: The only way forward is…down there.

_She points into the quicksand pit!_

Chikorita (flabbergasted again): What? Us? Jump down there? Are you—

Amy: Yes. I'm serious. And no more threats or pranks, okay?

Chikorita: … … …Okay. I believe you. After all…you were right before. But…*gulp*…

Amy: Remember, Chikorita? Guts…guts…guts!

Chikorita: Oh yeah! Guts…guts…guts! You ready?

Amy: Ready when you are.

Chikorita: On three…two…one…GO!

Amy and Chikorita: WAAAAH!

_They jump in, and the quicksand swallows them under! They land…in an underground cave with sand swirling from the ceiling._

Chikorita: Owowowowow…my back…my back…

Amy: Huh. Good thing I'm fluffy.

Chikorita: You were right, Amy! There **was** something down here!

Amy: You see? You see?

Chikorita: I totally see! Thanks so much, Amy! (...Aaargh. Now Chatot's making **me** rhyme! Again!)

_They venture through Quicksand Cave and reach the Underground Lake. Amy receives the exact same sensation as the one she felt when she saw a Time Gear for the first time._

Chikorita: Look, look! Up ahead!

Amy: That's it. I know it is. That's…a Time Gear!

_Suddenly, it turns dark!_

Mesprit: Hey, little brats! What the heck are you **doing** here?

Amy: We…uh…We…uh…

_The flippant Mesprit pops out of the lake and zooms right up in their faces._

Mesprit: I'm Mesprit, the Underground Lake and Time Gear's awesome guardian! Oh, and by the way… **YOU…SHALL…NOT…PASS!**

_She fights them, even though they don't want to. As a result, she chases them around in circles so much that they have no choice but to attack her. After all, she can levitate, and they can't._

Mesprit: You…you…you…!

Amy: Shut up and listen! We're here to protect the Time Gear, not take it!

Mesprit: You liar. Uxie told me his Time Gear was stolen. You did that, didn't you?

Chikorita: No, no, **that's** the lie! We swear!

Mesprit: Then who…?

Grovyle: That would probably be…me.

_It's him! (Is he hiding those mysterious drawings behind his back?)_

Amy and Chikorita (totally freaking out): G—G—G—**Grovyle!**

Grovyle: Please forgive me. But I must have that Time Gear.

_He slashes out at Amy and Chikorita so fast they never see him coming!_

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAH!

_Then he heads straight for the lake, but Mesprit stops him._

Grovyle: Stand aside.

Mesprit: N…no!

Grovyle: You leave me no choice.

_Yeouch. One slash is enough to knock her out._

Mesprit: KYAAH!

Chikorita: Mesprit!

_He tries to jump in the lake, but Amy and Chikorita block him._

Chikorita: No, wait! We can't…we can't let you destroy our world!

Grovyle: Excuse me?

Amy: Please, Grovyle…why are you doing this?

Grovyle (at a loss for words): …

_Amy's unconsciously using the Cute Charm trick on him, but at the last second, he breaks eye contact._

Grovyle: It's for your own good. I'm sorry…I know it's a stupid system. I don't mean to hurt any of you.

Amy: What do you mean, a "stupid sys—?"

_He slashes out at them and jumps into the water, swimming across to get the Time Gear! Chikorita launches several Razor Leaf attacks at him, but she's too weak to aim properly._

Chikorita: Ugh…He's so…fast…

Amy: No…please…

Mesprit: I get it…Uxie wasn't talking about you…He must've meant…**him**.

_Almost as if on cue, Grovyle takes it! Several flashes ensue, then an earthquake, which seems to instantly jolt Mesprit awake._

Mesprit: Whaddya you all just **standing** there for? RUN FOR IT!

Chikorita: Wha—what do you mean?

_Huge sparks of lightning swarm the cavern, turning it all gray!_

Mesprit: Time is stopping! It's gonna freeze us for all eternity unless we HURRY IT UP! Now c'mon! Let's move move move move MOVE!

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAHH!

_Since Amy and Chikorita aren't running fast enough, Mesprit grabs them both and flies up and outside to safety. She continues to fly long after they pop out of the quicksand pit. As Chikorita gives Mesprit directions to Treasure Town, Amy finally relaxes, only to reflect on a deeply disturbing feeling she just can't shake._

Amy: (His…his voice…Where have I heard it before?)

To be continued…


	12. The Only Option to Save the Future

Chapter 12: The Only Option

_Back at the guild, Magnezone and his Magnemite helpers are in front of Master Wigglytuff's door, addressing everyone. Note that Magnezone's speech style is more methodical, and he only makes ZZZT noises at the end of his sentences, while the Magnemite helpers are more inexperienced, saying ZZZT almost all the time. The noise really gets to be annoying for some of the guild members._

Magnezone: Thank you for helping us with our investigation, ZZZT! Mesprit is under our protection, ZZZT.

Magnemite: Yes, her safety is ZZZT assured. If you have ZZZT any more ZZZT information, please ZZZT tell us, ZZZT. That ZZZT is all. ZZZT ZZZT!

_They leave, leaving the guild members (and Dusknoir) to decide on what to do next._

Chatot: …Are you saying what I fear? In the Northern Desert, there was a **Time Gear?**

Chikorita: Yeah, but…Grovyle stole it, and we couldn't even slow him down!

Amy: Now what do we do?

Dusknoir: Utilize the clues and deduct from them, of course. Uxie, the being of knowledge, resided in an aerial lake, while Mesprit, the being of emotion, resided in a subterranean lake. But there are three of these legendary Pokémon in total. The last one is Azelf, the being of willpower…and he must reside in a lake somewhere where we least expect.

_No one says anything for a while. They just stare at Dusknoir with their jaws dropping._

Dusknoir (confused at the sudden silence): …What?

Everyone (in total awe): WHOOOAAAA…

Chikorita: You really ARE smart, Sir Dusknoir!

Dusknoir (overwhelmed): Please, it's nothing.

Amy: Oh, that reminds me! Mesprit said that Uxie **told** her that his Time Gear was stolen!

Loudred: What? HOW?

Dusknoir: By telepathy, no doubt.

Sunflora: Hmm…If Amy and Chikorita found one in the desert…then…maybe there's one at either Eastern Forest or Crystal Cave!

Dusknoir: Ah, I have a hypothesis to test. Bidoof, may I borrow your crystal for a few minutes?

Bidoof: What? No! No no no! That's my personal treasure, by golly!

Chikorita: (He has a personal treasure too? **That?**)

Dusknoir: M—my apologies. But I assure you, it'll be for a brief moment. Now, Amy…Please apply your arm to Bidoof's crystal.

Amy: Huh? Oh! Right right right. My…Dimensional Scream.

Loudred: Dimensional Scream? Huh—WHA?

Chikorita: It's Amy's special ability.

_She goes into a lengthy explanation about it, including how it all started._

Everyone: WHOA!

Sunflora: Oh…oh my gosh…can you really do that, Amy?

Dusknoir: So you see, that is my rationale. Please, Bidoof. May we?

_The room gets eerily silent as everyone stares at Bidoof, waiting for his response. Finally, he can't take the pressure anymore._

Bidoof: Oof…gosh…Well, Amy, if you really can do something like that, then…Okay, take it! Take it, by golly! Everyone, just—just stop staring at me like that! (Have mercy!)

_Bidoof quickly picks it up and places it in front of Amy._ _Everyone stares at her as she touches the crystal. Three seconds. Six…_

Amy (getting nervous): (Aw, man…What if it doesn't work?)

Chikorita: Well, Amy?

_Finally, it does happen. She sees a beat-up blue Pokémon facing Grovyle in a crystal-looking place. A lake is behind them._

Azelf: Ugh…Urgh…

Grovyle: Finally…Five down…Zero to go…

Azelf: No…you can't take it…Never…

_It ends._

Amy: That was Grovyle and…and…was it Azelf? He said five down…zero to go…

Everyone: WHAT?

Chatot: You saw all that?

Chimecho: Did you see the past? Or the future?

Amy: I…don't know.

Chatot: What? So we might be too late?

Dusknoir: Calm yourselves, everyone! Amy, you mentioned that Mesprit said that **Uxie** told her about the thief, right?

Amy: Yeah.

Dusknoir: Did she say anything about Azelf?

Amy (sudden realization): …No! Not at all!

Dusknoir: You see, everyone? It's extremely probable that she witnessed the future! One more thing. Her vision takes place in what sounds like…the Crystal Cave. It's our only option.

Chatot: Everyone, go to Crystal Cave, let's all! Guildmaster, if you may give the call?

_A few seconds pass. Wigglytuff doesn't move. Chatot flies up and down in front of his face, desperately trying to get him to wake up._

Sunflora: (Not again! How can he be asleep with his eyes open? Ewww!)

Chimecho: (*sigh*…How romantic!)

Loudred: (Do ya think he's been sleeping the WHOLE TIME?)

Chatot: Guildmaster! Guildmaster!

Wigglytuff (really loud): …? Chatot!

Chatot (in a really high-pitched voice): YES, GUILDMASTER?

_Chatot realizes his voice is totally cracking, so he quickly clears his throat._

Chatot: Uh, I mean…Yes, Guildmaster? Uh, well, um, uh—

Wigglytuff: Everyone, we must catch Grovyle, quickly, quickly! What do we say? YOOM…TAH!

Everyone: HOORAY!

_Because Wigglytuff Hyper-Voiced right in Chatot's face, he freezes in absolute shock._

Chatot: …

_They all head for Crystal Cave. Team Pecha arrives and goes down as far as they can. Within its depths, they discover three differently colored crystals sticking out of the ground, about five times as tall as they are._

Chikorita: Hey…these crystals look kinda weird. But there's nowhere else to go, so…what if you—

_Amy reaches the top crystal first and touches it, hoping to receive a vision. She does._

Grovyle? : It says here, "Of the three spiritual elements, Azelf is the being of willpower. Everyone has willpower. So if all the crystal's colors were to match Azelf's spirit…the path ahead will be revealed."

Amy? : *sigh*…I hate riddles. But at least this one makes sense. It's blue, right?

_It ends._

Amy: That's it!

Chikorita: What's it?

_Amy runs around, touching all the crystals so that they all turn blue. As soon as that happens, the three crystals shoot blue electricity towards the center._

Chikorita: Amy! What did you do?

Amy: Run for it!

_In the center, purple electricity surrounds a giant crystal materializing from the center. It has an equally huge entryway._

Chikorita (stunned): … … …How…?

Amy: That was so easy it was sad. I bet I didn't even need my Dimensional Scream.

_They enter and arrive at the Crystal Lake, then rush up to the peninsula. Up ahead, in the center…_

Azelf: Ugh…Urgh…

Grovyle: Finally…Five down…Zero to go…

Azelf: No…you cannot take it…Never…

_Wait a second. How the heck did Grovyle get here before Amy and Chikorita? Maybe he found a side entrance._

Amy: So it **was** in the future after all!

Chikorita: Amy! Is that Azelf?

Amy: Shut up and hurry!

_As they run up, Grovyle is about to dive underwater, and Amy and Chikorita are nowhere near catching him!_

Amy: (…No no NO! At this rate, we're **never** gonna make it!)

_She desperately shouts as loud as she can._

Amy: Grovyle! STOOOOOOOOP!

Grovyle: What the—? (Amy?)

_That momentary distraction is all Azelf needs to set off his fail-safe system. His eyes glow, and a second later, a whole swarm of crystals cover the entire lake! Amy and Chikorita momentarily stop, stunned by it._

Grovyle (absolutely furious): (Dang it! That wasn't Amy! Those little girls again? Why now?) No…I absolutely **need** it…you….you…

Azelf: Uxie and Mesprit told me you were coming, Grovyle. I set up a fail-safe system just in case…Even if it means giving up my life…you will never…

_Now that the Time Gear appears to be safe, Amy and Chikorita try backing out of there as quietly as they can, but no luck. Half a second later, Grovyle blocks their way back!_

Grovyle: YOU!

Amy and Chikorita: AAH!

Grovyle: Do you know what you just did? Do you? DO YOU?

Chikorita: Uh…p—p—protect the Time Gear—?

_In his anger, he momentarily loses his grip on the five mysterious sheets of paper. As they drop to the ground, Amy sees that they depict Time Gear locations and is momentarily stunned._

Amy: Hey! Aren't those—? Who drew those—?

Grovyle: NO!

_Grovyle, going ballistic, snatches the pictures up, rolls them together, and stuffs them under his head-leaf where no one can find it, all in about .15 seconds. He is so angry, he can barely control himself any longer, and forces them to fight! But just when they think they've won…_

Amy: Those pictures…how…how did you get—?

Grovyle: That's for me to know. And me ONLY!

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAUUGH!

_He sends them all flying! Chikorita lands to the side, but Amy lands in the most dangerous place—right in front of him! And they can't move because he wounded them in the most critical places. They can't even speak!_

Amy: (I… I can't…move…)

Chikorita (desperate): (No…not Amy…anyone but her…)

Grovyle (sharpening his leaf blades): This is all for the future. (If they're all gonna die anyway, I might as well…make this quick.) Forgive me!

Amy: …! (WAAAAH!)

_Right as he moves in for the fatal blow, Dusknoir comes out of nowhere and takes it!_

Dusknoir: STOP!

Grovyle: N—no way! No…freakin'…way!

Dusknoir: Are you conscious, you two? Allow me to shoulder this.

_He smacks Grovyle backwards. By now, Grovyle has finally snapped out of his anger, because he's simply too shocked to be angry anymore._

Grovyle: Rrrogh…**Dusknoir**…

Dusknoir: You would harbor the gall to murder two innocent little girls? You really are as malevolent as they alleged. Anyway…it's been a lengthly temporal period since we previously clashed!

Grovyle (trying to explain): I, uh…I, uh…Hey! Wh—what are you…doing here…?

Amy: (They know each other?)

Dusknoir: You won't weasel to safety this time, Grovyle!

Grovyle (suddenly calmed down): Dusknoir…I'm surprised to see you in this world…But I'll fight!

Dusknoir: So be it. But can you prevail? Against ME?

_Right as they are about to fight, Grovyle disappears!_

Amy and Chikorita: (Where'd he go? What did he mean, "this world"…?)

Dusknoir: Curses! The craven scoundrel. There's no eluding ME!

_He vanishes, too! Amy and Chikorita can't take it anymore and faint. They wake up in their room._

Amy: Uugh…Huh…?

Chikorita: Aaargh…*gack*…

Chimecho: They're awake, everyone! They're awake!

_Right as she says this, everyone comes rushing in and mobs them!_

Everyone: You're okay! You're okay! What happened? We thought you'd never—

Amy: Hey…I can move again!

Chikorita: Me too!

Magnezone (from outside): ZZZT! Everyone in the Town Square, ZZZT! Dusknoir has a major announcement, ZZZT! Not just for the guild members, but for everyone, ZZZT! I repeat—Town Square! Got it? ZZZT!

Chikorita: …Let's go, Amy!

Corphish: Hey hey hey, don't push yourselves too hard…

To be continued…


	13. Dusknoir's Mind Blowing Secret

Chapter 13: Dusknoir's Secret

_Town Square. Dusknoir is in the center of a massive crowd of Pokémon. The guild members (and Azelf) arrive._

Uxie and Mesprit: Azelf!

Azelf: Uxie! Mesprit!

Mesprit: Are you okay?

Azelf: Yep.

Mesprit (turning to Amy): Hey, it's Alien Girl!

Amy: …You mean me?

Chikorita: Sir Dusknoir! About that time…How did you and Grovyle know each other?

Magnezone: ZZZT! If I may, Dusknoir is about to talk about that really soon. ZZZT!

_Now everyone's assembled._

Magnezone: As you may or may not know, the final Time Gear…was protected, ZZZT! And the one who protected it was none other than the mighty Azelf and Dusknoir! ZZZT!

Everyone (clapping and throwing confetti): WOOHOO!

Dusknoir: Officer Magnezone, if I may?

Magnezone: Sure, sure, go right ahead, ZZZT.

Dusknoir: Everyone? While it's fantastic that we preserved it this time, the fact of the current situation is that Grovyle still remains at large. Furthermore, there is something extremely important that I'd prefer to reveal to you immediately. First, Chikorita is correct. I did know Grovyle.

Everyone: WHAT?

Dusknoir: Steel your minds. This all may be beyond your capacity for comprehension. Listen closely, for it is the truth. First of all, Grovyle is…a Pokémon from the future.

Everyone: HUH?

Dusknoir: In the world's future, he will become the most nefarious criminal ever. To elude arrest, he escaped into this world, the world of the past. He then plotted…until he conjured up the worst plan ever: **He would cause the planet to be paralyzed!**

Amy: (Planet—what? Uxie said something about a planet—where I came from…)

Dusknoir: All movement stops on paralyzed planets. As more Time Gears are stolen, the time-stops spread in exponentially increasing areas. Eventually, the planet's rotation slows down so much that it ceases entirely. And in a state of total paralysis…No winds blow…the sun locks in place…neither spring nor summer ever arrives…and it becomes a world of darkness—forever. It is the complete end of the world.

Corphish: But, Sir Dusknoir! How would you know all this?

Dusknoir: It's because…I too…am from the future.

Everyone: WHAT?

Dusknoir: To capture Grovyle, I studied everything I could about this world. That is why I have a seemingly omniscient amount of knowledge.

Ursaring: Then why didn't you tell us?

Dusknoir: I—I'm sorry. But think about this—what if I initially told you all this? Would any of you have believed me?

Ursaring: Ugh…Oops.

Dusknoir: Furthermore, it would be detrimental to alert Grovyle to my presence.

Chatot: I see…

Magnezone: ZZZT! Anyway, we must arrest Grovyle, ZZZT!

Everyone: Yeah! Me too! Lemme go! Lemme go with you! I wanna help!

Dusknoir: Everyone…thank you.

_They all discuss everything._

Dusknoir: First, I request of you to spread the word that Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf have gone to seal the Time Gear for all eternity! Second, the trio must actually travel to Crystal Lake and **pretend** to seal it.

Chikorita: Oh, I see! Then we all capture Grovyle!

_They all discuss about who would be the first to capture the "piece of nasty work"._

Dusknoir: I'm sorry…but for catching him, I must work alone.

Everyone (outraged): WHAT? WHY?

Dusknoir: Grovyle is too wary to blunder straight into a raucous mob. If he sighted an unusual number of Pokémon in the area, he'd become suspicious.

Chikorita: Oh, I get it.

Dusknoir: This time I hope to capture Grovyle without any mistakes. Please forgive my selfishness.

Chatot: So that's how it is, everyone! What a new leaf! This time, we'll help Dusknoir instead of actually capturing the thief. Is that right, Guildmaster?

Wigglytuff: Righty right! Sir **Dusknoir's** gonna fight, fight, fight!

Chatot: Thank you. (Whew! He stayed awake!)

Dusknoir: Thank you for your help, everyone. Let's apprehend Grovyle no matter what!

Everyone: YEAH!

_As everyone disperses to do their work and Dusknoir meets with Chatot to discuss the plan, Amy taps Uxie and friends on their shoulders and pulls them over to the side._

Amy: "Alien Girl"?

Mesprit (stifling laughter): That's the nickname Uxie made up for you. *heeheehee!*

Uxie: An alien is defined as a being from another planet. A human **is** most veritably from another planet. Therefore, by the law of deductive reasoning, you are an alien.

Azelf: Alien in a good way, of course. But don't worry. It's our own little secret.

Amy: Really…?

Azelf: Yep yep.

_She then leaves with Chikorita, her head absolutely spinning._

Narrator: And thus, Dusknoir and the trio of Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf set off for Crystal Cave. In the meantime, the others busied themselves spreading the rumors.

_Two nights later, while they're waiting, Amy and Chikorita discuss the matter further in their room._

Chikorita: …I mean, seriously! Pokémon coming from the future? It's like…wow. How is that even possible?

Amy: I know! I didn't even know time travel actually existed. I mean, **the paradoxes…the paradoxes**! AAAGH! Seriously, it just hurts my head thinking about it.

Chikorita: Hey, Amy? What do you think the future is like?

Amy: I dunno…I guess it'll be even more peaceful than our world, with all sorts of awesome technology!

Chikorita: Awesome technology? You mean like Magnezone's style?

Amy: Yeah! Stuff that's so much better at tracking down criminals than anything we have. Maybe that's why Grovyle wants to stop it before it starts. Oh yeah, and aliens! I wonder if there are any over there.

Chikorita: Don't be ridiculous, Amy. There's no such thing as aliens!

Amy: Oh yeah? Uxie said I was one! He said humans count as aliens!

Chikorita: Really…? Well, I have no idea what a human looks like, so you may have a point, but…how do we explain you turning into a Jigglypuff and coming here?

Amy: Awesome technology, maybe! I guess whatever it was wiped out my memories, too…

Chikorita: …*yawn*…At this rate, we'll never get any sleep. 'Night, Amy.

Amy: Okay, okay…*sigh*…'Night, Chikorita…

_The next morning…_

Magnezone: ZZZT! Calling all Pokémon! Calling all Pokémon, ZZZT! Grovyle has finally been captured, ZZZT! Dusknoir wishes everyone to meet him one last time at the Town Square, ZZZT. That is all. ZZZT!

Corphish: Well whaddya y'all waiting for? Let's go!

_They arrive at Town Square, where the rest of the villagers have gathered. There is a weird black-and-blue lined vortex in the middle._

Bidoof: Gosh…what's this?

Magnezone: Stay back, ZZZT! This is the Dimesional Hole that will take you to the future! ZZZT! **Do…not…touch, ZZZT!**

Bidoof: Yikes! Sorry…

Corphish: Hey, hey! Here they come!

Loudred: MAKE WAY, EVERYONE!

_Two Sableye (one in front, one behind) are pushing a gagged and bound up Grovyle. Dusknoir is following. Everyone (except Team Pecha) starts booing and throwing stuff at Grovyle._

Dusknoir: Silence, please! Good work, everyone. Thanks to you, you've helped me preserve your world!

Everyone (more clapping and confetti): YAAAAAAAAY!

Grovyle (shaking his head wildly): Mmmmph! Mmmmph! Mmmmph!

Amy: (Now that I look at him…Why do I get the feeling that he's trying to say something…really, really important?)

_Though she doesn't know it, she's inching towards him. But when one of the Sableye thwacks him on the head, an unconscious reflex makes her suddenly leaps forward to stop the abuse. The other Sableye is quicker, though, and knocks her backwards. It silences everyone._

Everyone: …

Amy: Wh—what the…? (What was that weird feeling? What did I just do?)

Dusknoir: Oh, Amy! Do be careful. You almost tumbled into this Dimensional Portal! Are you all right?

Amy: Yeah, but—(I was nowhere near it—)

_He interrupts her as he addresses the crowd, distracting everyone from that weird silence. Only Amy is still totally confused…and maybe a little suspicious._

Dusknoir: Good. But now it's imperative for me to return.

Chikorita (saddened): So you **are **going, Sir Dusknoir!

Sunflora: Ooogie…I hate sad goodbyes!

Dusknoir: Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf…I entrust you with the rest.

Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf: You can count on us!

_The Sableye kick the now-unconscious Grovyle into the Dimensional Hole and follow him soon afterwards. Dusknoir proceeds to follow, but then stops._

Dusknoir: Oh, wait. Amy and Chikorita…step up here.

_They do._

Chikorita: Goodbye, Sir Dusknoir! Thank you so much for…*sniff*…everything you did!

Amy: Yeah…Have a safe trip home.

Dusknoir: Yes, this truly is goodbye…**Or is it?**

Amy: Huh?

_The gigantic mouth on his stomach opens! By an unconscious reflex, Amy steps back._

Amy: *gasp*! Wait just a—!

Dusknoir: It's too soon for farewells!

_She tries to run away, but Dusknoir grabs her and Chikorita, who had no idea what was happening!_

Dusknoir: You girls…are coming with ME! Hoo-hoo-hoo-ha-ha-ha!

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAAAH!

_Before anyone can react, he drags Team Pecha through the vortex! It promptly closes._

Kecleon: What the…?

Purple Kecleon: Where'd the sisters go?

_Amy, Chikorita, and Dusknoir fall though the time tunnel. Dusknoir is the only one who isn't screaming._

Amy and Chikorita: WAAAAAAAH!

To be continued…


	14. Into the Dark, Dark Future

Chapter 14: Into the Future

Amy: Uughh…Nngh…

_She faints again. This world has many floating gray rocks crumbling apart. The sky is black, and nothing seems to be moving. In a mostly dilapidated tower, Dusknoir is standing over a pit, and inside it is a gigantic being with glowing red eyes and orange stripes._

Dusknoir: I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Master Dialga. While I encountered more trouble than I anticipated…I finally succeeded in capturing the traitors.

Dialga: GRRRRRRRR…

Dusknoir: …I understand. Those who seek to alter the course of history…must be eliminated from history. I shall see to it immediately.

_Back to Amy and Chikorita._

Chikorita: Hey, Amy! Amy! Wake up!

Amy: Uuugh…huh…? Wh—where are we?

_She wakes up and looks around. They're in a room entirely composed of gray rocks._

Chikorita: I…I think it's a jail.

Amy: **A jail?** But wh—why? We didn't do—!

Chikorita: I just woke up, so I have no idea.

_There's a door in front of them, but when Amy tries to open them, they don't, obviously._

Amy: Rrrgh…they won't open…

Chikorita: Well, duh. This **is** a jail.

_They pace around for a bit._

Amy: … …I remember…the mouth on Dusknoir's stomach opened…and he grabbed us…and dragged us through the Dimensional—**Hey!**

Chikorita: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute! We're in the future?

Amy: Seems like it. But…it's not what I thought it'd be…I mean, I thought there would be all sorts of new technology and…Whoa! But why are we even here?

Chikorita: And how are we supposed to get back?

_Suddenly, the doors open, and six Sableye swarm in. Their eyes glisten creepily._

Sableye: They awake. Goody goody! Okay. We do this quick.

Amy and Chikorita: Do what quick?

_They throw blindfolds over their eyes and push them out of there!_

Amy and Chikorita: HEY! I can't see!

Sableye: No duh. Heard of blindfolds? Come.

Amy and Chikorita: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

_After several more minutes of pushing and shoving…_

Amy: …Where are we going?

Sableye: Shut up. We here.

_And when the blindfolds come off, Chikorita and Amy find that they're tied up to giant columns! Spotlights are trained on them._

Chikorita: Wh—what is this?

Amy: Ow! Ow! My eyes! My eyes! Too…bright!

Grovyle: Humph. You girls have no idea about what's gonna happen. I guess you can be stupid about it.

Chikorita: Who—?

_The spotlight reveals, to their right…Grovyle! They practically freak out._

Amy: AAAH! Grovyle!

Grovyle: Do you have any idea where you are?

Amy: Uh…n—no…

Grovyle This is a stockade. They want to get rid of us for good.

Chikorita: They? Get rid of—? Hang on a second! You're the bad guy here! But why are we here too?

Amy: We didn't do anything!

Grovyle: Doesn't matter. You must've done something they couldn't stand. *sigh*…

_He then sarcastically imitates Dusknoir._

Grovyle: "**Innocent **little girls." *cough cough* Yeah right!

Chikorita (angry): Wh—what? We're not like you—!

Grovyle: Shut up and look.

_All the lights come on and a door opens in front of them. Six Sableye strut out._

Chikorita: Who—who the heck are they?

Grovyle: They're the Sableye, the jailers and Dusknoir's sadistic lackeys extraordinaire, idiot.

Chikorita: Hey, it's Sir Dusknoir!

Sableye: Lord Dusknoir. Grovyle and two little girls. Tied up. Yeah.

Dusknoir: Excellent work, boys.

Chikorita: Sir Dusknoir! Sir Dusknoir! It's me, Chikorita! What are you doing to us?

Dusknoir: Time to terminate them. Pay them no heed. Prepare yourselves.

_They surround the columns, sharpening their claws and muttering in morbid anticipation._

Sableye: Wheh-heh-heh! Chop them up! Little pieces. First, the fingers—

Chikorita: Sir Dusknoir! Why are—?

Grovyle: Shut up and whisper so they can't hear us.

Chikorita (reluctantly whispering): But—but—why?

Grovyle: If you two want to escape, help me.

Chikorita: What? **You?** Why should we?

Grovyle: No time to think it over unless you want to wait for an excruciating, nasty death. Chances are, they haven't eaten anything for three days at least.

Amy (still listening to the Sableye): Eeew…stop! Stop!

Grovyle: You there…the Jigglypuff with the red thing! What can you do right now?

Amy: Me? Right now? …I dunno…Headbutt them, or something?

_An idea springs into Grovyle's head._

Grovyle: Yes…that would do nicely…

Chikorita: I can help too…

Sableye: …and when that done, shred them up, fine as dust! Okay! We ready!

Dusknoir: Very well. Monitor them shrewdly. Especially that Grovyle.

Sableye: Wheh-heh-heh!

_Dusknoir steps back as the Sableye step forward, eager to begin their morbid work._

Dusknoir: Commence…now!

Chikorita: No no no! Go away! Go away!

Grovyle: Listen. They love using Fury Swipes. If even one of their strikes were to hit us right here…

Amy: I see! Then we could hit them and get away!

Sableye: All right, all right! Let's get slashing! Wheh-heh-heh!

Chikorita (on the verge of panicking): …B—but…what if they don't hit the ropes? …And what if they don't use Fury Swipes at all?

Grovyle: Then…we're done for.

_Right when he says that, they strike in an absolutely sadistic frenzy!_

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAAAUUUUGGGHH!

Grovyle: En—endure it! Wait for it…wait for it…

_After an excruciatingly long while, all three of their ropes finally have breaks in them._

Grovyle: …Now!

Amy and Chikorita: Hi-YAAAAH!

_They headbutt the Sableye back!_

Sableye: GWAH!

Dusknoir: Wh—what the—?

_The next thing they know, a bright flash of light explodes and fills the place!_

Sableye: Yeaaargh! My—my eyes!

Dusknoir: Compose yourselves! It is but a Luminous Orb! Its luminosity wears off within 5.02 seconds!

_When the light clears, the three prisoners are gone!_

Dusknoir: …Blast it! We can't allow them to flee under that luminous cover! Come!

Sableye: Wheh-heh-heh!

_They leave the stadium. A few seconds later, Grovyle, Amy, and Chikorita emerge from the ground._

Chikorita: I didn't know you knew Dig.

Amy: *Bleaggh!* *Hack hack* *cough cough*…Dirt tastes horrible…Next time, tell me when you're gonna do that, okay?

Grovyle: Well it's not like I could—Never mind. Let's get out of here.

_They leave using the same exit, running as fast as they absolutely can. Unfortunately, Grovyle is way faster than both of them, and Amy is the slowest of all. _

Grovyle: Come on! This way! We need to go faster or they'll catch us! Hurry **up!**

Amy: I **AM** HURRY UPPING!

Chikorita: Quit bossing me around!

Grovyle: Nngh…You, Jigglypuff! You're too slow—grab on!

_He slows down enough to let her grab on to his tail leaves._

Amy: Thank you…*huff huff*…

Grovyle: Save your thanks until we get out of this dump.

Chikorita (envious): **Hey**…I wanna do that too!

Grovyle (with absolute contempt): You? No way. You're too…*cough*… **heavy!**

Chikorita: What was that—?

_She would attack him, but they're running so quickly, she doesn't have the energy to argue any further._

Amy: Grovyle? Are we…in the future?

Grovyle: That's right. 500 years, in fact.

Chikorita: Can we go back?

Grovyle: Who knows? If they catch you, that's the least of your worries. Now run faster!

Chikorita: *huff huff* I…can't…*huff*

Grovyle: There's the exit! Hurry!

_They arrive outside and encounter a horrible sight._

Amy and Chikorita: WHAT THE—?

Chikorita: This is…our world? In the future?

Amy: Why is it so dark? Why are the rocks floating? This is soooo…creepy!

Chikorita: It's like…everything…stopped!

Grovyle: Exactly.

Sableye: Wheh-heh-heh!

Grovyle: Run for it!

_They're on the move again, dodging the floating rocks, and running faster and faster for about three minutes._

Chikorita: *huff huff* I…can't…*huff* run…anymore…

Grovyle: Tough it out and **run!**

Chikorita: Easy for you to say…I can't. I have to stop.

Grovyle: Fine, fine…*grumble grumble*…

_They hide under a natural alcove. Chikorita collapses._

Chikorita: *gasp*…*wheeze*…Uugh! I've never…ever…run that fast…in my life! You…you really got off easy, Amy…really.

Amy: S—sorry! You've got four legs. I don't.

Grovyle: Let's get moving again soon.

Chikorita: Whoa whoa whoa! We only went with you because we didn't want them to kill us, but you never said anything about afterwards! I can't trust you, you no-good thieving **evil**—

Amy (appalled): Chikorita!

Grovyle: Humph! So if I'm the bad guy…then what does that make Dusknoir? I don't think what he just did was "good", don't you think?

Amy (in realization): Oh yeah…!

Chikorita: Doesn't matter. I still can't trust you.

Grovyle: Jeez…You're hard to please. I thought I'd finally have allies, but…

_He turns around, clearly not wanting them to see his face as he remembers something from a long time ago._

Grovyle: "There's no point in working together without trust." …That's what a very dear friend of mine once said. Hey! Jigglypuff! Why **are** you wearing that ridiculous red thing, anyway? You should ditch it. Not now, of course.

Amy: AWWWW…! Master Wigglytuff gave it to me! He said it makes me do better in battle…and makes me look 10 times cuter…and I think so too…and…

_She trails off weakly._

Grovyle: …Oh, I **see**! *pfft!*… (She would've said the same thing, too…) Anyway, I'm going. You should too. Good luck.

Chikorita: Hang on! Can't we wait until it's light outside? I can barely see anything, and I need light to—

Grovyle: I hate to break it to you, but…morning never comes.

Amy and Chikorita: WHAT?

Grovyle: This world…your future…is a world of perpetual darkness.

Amy: Wait—so that means—the planet is paralyzed?

Chikorita: But…how? We did everything right…

Grovyle: You're free to believe or reject what I just told you. But I'm going. Don't let those Sableye catch you.

Amy: (How could it still become paralyzed?)

_He leaves. After a long rest, Amy and Chikorita follow his path through the Chasm Cave. They reach the other side, where a fountain is embedded in the rock wall. There's water there, but they haven't noticed anything weird about it yet._

Amy and Chikorita: *gasp*…*pant*…*wheeze*…

Amy: I really hope…*huff*…we've gone far enough…Oh, look! Water!

_After taking a big, long drink, they finally notice what was weird about the water._

Chikorita: Hey…This water…it's not moving!

Amy (jumping backwards): Yikes!

Chikorita: So time really has stopped…Was Grovyle right after all? Why did Dusknoir bring us here? If only we could find out the truth…Hey! Amy! Shouldn't you be getting one of those Dimensional Scream vision thingies by now?

Amy: You're right, I should. Let me try again.

_She touches the fountain and waits for ten seconds. Twenty._

Chikorita: Well, Amy? See anything?

Amy (disappointed): …No. It's not working.

Chikorita: Oh…that really stinks. Anyway, we'd better get moving soon.

Amy: Yeah. Who knows when those creepy Sableye will catch up to us?

_They venture onward through Dark Hill and emerge at the top, which is a hill overlooking the vast expanse of darkness they just crossed. A cluster of lights, probably a bunch of torches, is in the distance._

Amy: *huff…huff*…Is this hill over yet?

Chikorita: Amy! Look at this!

Amy: So it's true…those are the only lights in this dark world…

Chikorita: It's beautiful, but…isn't that the stockade?

_They sit down at the edge of the hill, gazing at the lights and thinking over the past few days._

Chikorita: You know, Amy…Sir Dusknoir saved us several times and taught us lots of things too…including your Dimensional Scream. I thought he was a good guy. But was he really lying all this time? I can't believe it…I don't know what to believe anymore…

Amy: I do. Dusknoir was nice until he pulled us into this place. In fact…**I think he was nice until I told him my name. **Then he started acting all funny, and his eye went all twitchy, and…and…

Chikorita: But that doesn't make any sense!

Amy: My point is…it doesn't look like we can trust him anymore…so why are you still calling him "Sir"?

Chikorita: Because! I just told you!

Amy: *sigh*…

Chikorita: …How far do we have to run? How can we get back home? And what about everyone at the guild…don't they miss us?

Amy (starting to cry): If we die here, in this creepy place, then they'll…*sniff*…never see us again…

Chikorita (also crying): I m—m—miss the guild…I want to go home!

_Amy thinks a bit more…until she comes up with an idea so crazily insane, it just might work._

Amy: Chikorita? I know what to do. Let's find Grovyle and ask him to help us go home!

Chikorita (flabbergasted): Wh—what? Why Grovyle?

Amy: He came to our world from here, right? So maybe he knows the way back!

Chikorita: But isn't he a bad guy? He came to steal the Time Gears and paralyze our world!

Amy: But—But…think about this! We managed to stop him and return them to their rightful places. If that'd save us, the future wouldn't be like this at all! **Something** tells me that what Dusknoir told us was a total lie…and maybe Grovyle knows the truth!

Chikorita: I still can't trust him! But when you put it that way…I guess we have no choice.

Amy: You see? Now let's go.

_They start moving, but Chikorita stops for a bit._

Chikorita: Thanks for being my friend, Amy. I worried all alone…and almost gave up alone…when in fact, you were here all along. I'll never give up again!

Amy: Me neither. Let's go back to our world…together!

_Now they leave via the straight-shot path that Grovyle took. They enter into the Sealed Ruin place. Meanwhile, Grovyle is almost at the end…_

Grovyle (muttering to himself): If I remember correctly, the forest should be just after this room. I really hope the Sableye don't find me there. That reminds me…I wonder how those little girls are doing? …Meh. Who cares about them, anyway? I have to complete my mission no matter what! Time to go.

Spiritomb: You there! SSSSSTOP!

Grovyle: Hmm? Who's there?

Spiritomb: You INVADE thissss place! You DISTURB ussss without warning! Then, without APOLOGY, you try to LEAVE?

Grovyle: Who are you? Show yourself!

Spiritomb: You ACCUSSSSE us of HIDING? We do NOT hide. We are…HERE!

Grovyle: *gasp*!

Spiritomb: We are…SSSSSPIRITOMB!

Grovyle: GAAAAAH!

_Eventually, Amy and Chikorita enter the same room. But some weird green-and-purple gooey scum-like thingy is pinning Grovyle to the ground! They don't notice an odd rock about two inches away from them._

Amy: G—Grovyle! Are you okay?

Grovyle: You two…Run!

Amy and Chikorita: Wh—what? Why?

Grovyle: He…he is…**right…next…to…you!**

Amy: "He"? You mean…this thing?

_Suddenly, the rock punches them backwards!_

Amy and Chikorita: WAAAH!

Spiritomb: We are NOT a THING! NO ONE who TRESSSSPASSES shall be forgiven! NO ONE! NO ONE!

Chikorita (seriously freaked out): Who **are **you?

Spiritomb: We are…SSSSSPIRITOMB. We are a FUSION of spiritssss…

_His true form comes out of the rock!_

Spiritomb: One hundred and EIGHT of them!

Amy: One hundred and eight spirits? **You mean there are 108 of you?**

Spiritomb: Yesssss…now prepare…to be PUNISHED!

_They fight. Although he's really strong, he doesn't have a very long range. Amy and Chikorita just use long-range attacks to beat him._

Spiritomb: UUURGH…OORGH…AAAAGH!

_His face collapses back into the rock, and the gooeyness binding Grovyle also returns. The rock looks around before bouncing away._

Spiritomb: Eeep! Aiiiieeeeee!

Chikorita: Wh…what the…?

Grovyle: Scumbags.

Amy: Grovyle! Are you okay?

_They run over to him._

Chikorita: Can you get up?

Grovyle: Y—yeah…*Urk!* What a weirdo…He went up my nose and—

Amy: EEEEWW! (Good thing **I **don't have a nose.)

Chikorita: Ooooh…So he **was** a bad Pokémon!

Grovyle: No he wasn't, you idiot. He was just cranky because it was his "bedtime" and we accidentally disturbed him. In fact, he was so angry, he lost control of himself. But he gets scared really easily. You saw that. …So are a lot of Pokémon in this future. They should be good…but they've become twisted because of this world's darkness. I, too, would've been like that…if I never met my best friend…

Chikorita: I see…That's so sad…

Grovyle: Hey! Do you two trust me now, or what?

Amy: Yeah!

Chikorita: Well…kinda…but…

Grovyle: Humph. Remember? "There's no point in working together without trust." See ya.

_He tries to leave, but Chikorita's Vine Whips stop him._

Chikorita: Wait wait wait! I didn't say I don't trust you! The truth is…we need to know as much as we can. So can you tell us your side of the story?

Amy: I wanna know why you stole the Time Gears when no one else would!

Grovyle: So what if everything I say is a lie?

Amy: WE DON'T CARE! Just tell us, okay?

Grovyle: Fine, fine…Sheesh. This way.

To be continued…


	15. How the Planet Became Paralyzed

Chapter 15: The Secret of the Planet's Paralysis

_They stop under yet another natural alcove._

Grovyle: Good. This will do. They won't be able to see us from here.

Amy: So why **is** the planet paralyzed in the first place, anyway?

Grovyle: It dates back to 500 years ago…in other words, your time. It began with the collapse of Temporal Tower, which Dialga governs.

Amy and Chikorita: Who's Dialga?

Grovyle: He is the legendary Pokémon that controls time. But when the tower collapsed, time slowed down so much that the planet just stopped moving.

Chikorita: And what happened to him?

Grovyle: He lost control. Now, in this future, the planet is fully paralyzed, and Dialga lost almost all his reason. He has become something completely different—a primordial presence called…Primal Dialga.

Amy: Y…yikes…

Grovyle: He has no emotions, except that of self-preservation. Therefore, he resorts to anything to prevent the future from changing. And that means he wants to get rid of me. Because I traveled back in time to prevent the paralysis from ever happening. Because I tried to change history.

Amy and Chikorita: WHAT?

Chikorita: But—but…that's **so** not what they told us! They said that you were stealing the Time Gears to paralyze our world! Weren't you? **Weren't you?**

Amy: Yeah, and I thought the future would be…I dunno…more futuristic, instead of this.

Grovyle: You've got to be kidding me! I was **collecting** Time Gears because they needed to be placed in Temporal Tower in order to reverse its collapse! Okay, so it's true that time does stop in the area where a Time Gear is removed, but that's only temporary. Once they're placed in Temporal Tower, time would've been restored to normal everywhere. **I know.** **It's a really stupid system.** Don't ask me how I know, because I know.

Chikorita: But what about everything Sir Dusknoir said about you being the worst criminal ever?

Amy: Let me guess…that was a total lie.

Grovyle: What else? After all, Dusknoir really is an agent sent by Primal Dialga to get rid of me.

Chikorita (shocked and upset): Sir Dusknoir—a bad guy? No way! **No way!**

_She tries to run back the way they came._

Grovyle: Hey! Where are you going?

Chikorita: To see him, to course.

Amy and Grovyle: WHAT?

Chikorita: I want to see if what you said was true.

Grovyle: You idiot! That's suicide!

Chikorita (getting really frustrated): Then what the heck am I supposed to do?

Grovyle: "What are you supposed to do?" **"What are you supposed to do?"** Didn't you wonder about this earlier? It's times like these when you have to be strong! Think for yourself, and act according to what you believe in! **That's** what you're supposed to do.

_Then he turns to leave in the way he was originally going._

Amy: Hey, Grovyle! Where are **you** going?

Grovyle: I'm going back to the past again to save this future, and for that, I need to find Celebi.

Amy: Celebi?

Grovyle: That's right. You two can come with me or not. Decide for yourselves. See ya.

_He leaves._

Amy: …Grovyle is right, you know. Everything he said makes sense.

Chikorita (finally conceding): …You're right, Amy…You're right. Let's follow him…and go back home!

Amy and Chikorita: HEY! GROVYLE! WAIT FOR US!

Grovyle (slapping his face): *groan* (Oh. My. Gosh.)

_They run after him as fast as they can. Meanwhile, back at Primal Dialga's lair…_

Dusknoir: Master Dialga. We've completed all preparations for the traitors' capture. If necessary, we may require your assistance.

Dialga: GRRRRRR…...

Dusknoir: …As you wish. We shall proceed.

_Now back to the awesome group. They've reached a dark-looking forest._

Amy (shivering): (Not again…Why does it feel like I've been here before, too?)

Chikorita: Where are we?

Grovyle: This is Dusk Forest. You can see how it got its name. Celebi should be here somewhere.

Chikorita: Yeah, who is Celebi, anyway?

Grovyle: Celebi is the legendary Time Travel Pokémon. She can cross time. Okay, so maybe she's a little…**weird**…but anyway, she allowed me to go into the past in the first place.

Amy: So we can go home if we find her?

Grovyle: Yeah, but…since she's also helping to change history—

Amy: NO! She's in trouble too?

Grovyle: You got that right. Let's go. Right now.

_As they proceed, someone else—uh oh…—is spying on them!_

Sableye: Wheh-heh-heh!

_He follows them! Despite that ominous note, the three of them continue through the forest and reach its deepest part._

Grovyle: Now let's see…it was around here where I met her last time…but if Primal Dialga knows about this place…

Amy: I—I hope not…

Grovyle (yelling as loud as he can): HELLOOOOO! CELEBI! YOU HERE? IT'S ME, GROVYLE!

_They wait for a while._

Chikorita: …She's not coming…Maybe Primal Dialga scared her off…

Amy (really frightened): …What if…What if he captured her?

Celebi: Captured?

Amy and Chikorita: EEEYAAAAAAAHHH! (Where's that voice coming from?)

Celebi: Me? Captured? You've gotta be kidding me!

_Celebi materializes out of thin air right in front of Grovyle! Amy and Chikorita are totally stunned._

Celebi: Hiiii, my dearie Grovyle!

Grovyle: Yeah yeah, whatever. I thought I told you not to call me that!

Chikorita (staring in disbelief): …This…tiny thing…is Celebi?

Celebi: HEY! I'm not **that **tiny, **or** a "thing"!

Chikorita (trailing off weakly): I—I'm sorry! It's just that…Grovyle said you could cross time…so I thought you'd be some gigantic super-strong…awesome Pokémon…

Celebi (fuming): My gosh, sister, what part of "never judge someone by what they look like" do you not understand?

Amy: Yeah, well, we tried that with Dusknoir, but…now look at us.

Celebi (happy again): But that's fine. After all, I must be cuter and more totally awesome than you thought!

Chikorita (uncomfortable): Riiiiiight…

Amy (complaining): But…But I thought…**I** was the cute one…

_She glares at Amy, but before any more sparks can fly, Grovyle steps forward._

Grovyle: Celebi. I need your help again.

Celebi: I know. The only reason you'd be back here would be because you failed in your mission.

Grovyle (ouch…): Gah…Don't rub it in, please…

Celebi: I really hope you succeed this time. I've had enough of this ridiculously depressing world.

Grovyle: Sorry. No time to chat. We've gotta move before the Sableye catch us.

Celebi: Don't worry. They could never catch someone like **me.** Besides, if you **do **succeed, we'll finally be spared of this agony. My dear Grovyle, I will devote my **whole life** to it no matter what!

Grovyle: Good. Where's the Passage of Time?

Celebi: It's right up there.

Grovyle: Even better. Can you take us there?

Celebi: Easily. Are all three of you going?

Amy: Yeah yeah yeah!

_Upon hearing that, Celebi flies in closer to get a good look at Amy's eyes._

Celebi: Oh? You…you…

Amy: What? Why are you staring at me like that? Hey! Not that close! **Hey!**

Celebi: ….No. No, it can't be…

Amy (getting really annoyed): What…is it?

Celebi: Those eyes…those very same eyes…

_Finally, she moves back. Grovyle looks back and forth between them._

Grovyle: Celebi? What's wrong?

Celebi: (He doesn't know?) …Never mind. It's nothing. Well then, shall we go?

_They venture forward._

Chikorita: What **is** the Passage of Time anyway?

Celebi: I use it to travel through time, of course. For short trips, I can transport myself. But for big trips that span for generations, in this case, 500 years, I use it. Oh! It's right after this forest.

Grovyle: Good. We'll leave as soon as we're ready.

_As Grovyle and Chikorita settle down and discuss things some more, Celebi flies up to Amy._

Celebi: Hi, hi! So listen. Did you know that Grovyle is really impatient and hasty?

Amy: Really? He seems sort of serious and stuff to me…

Celebi: Anyway, I wish he'd slow down a little…I'd like to spend as much time as I can with him…

_She turns around and looks back, suddenly embarrassed._

Celebi: Uh...wait! I didn't mean that! Not at all! I don't have any special feelings for him or anything! It—it's a secret, okay?

Amy: *ppft*…

Grovyle (mock drama): I CAN HEAR YOOOUUU!

Chikorita: Uh…yeah. Me too.

Celebi: What?

Amy (can't take it anymore): *mmph*…AHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Grovyle and Chikorita (finally getting it): …AHAHAHAHAHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Celebi: Hey, shut up!

_Soon enough, everyone's laughing like crazy. Celebi flies around smacking them, but they barely notice the blows because they're convulsing with laughter. Eventually, they get moving across the Deep Dusk Forest towards the high plateau that the Passage is on. As they pass through, several of the native Pokémon make sniggering comments about Grovyle and his "weird harem". When they emerge from the forest, they see that the Passage is a glowing blue door set into a cliff wall. They move toward it._

Chikorita: Is that it?

Grovyle: That's it. Celebi, only you can open it.

Celebi (winking): My pleasure…if you all apologize for laughing at me.

Grovyle: Uugh…Okay, okay. We're sorry.

Amy and Chikorita: Me too.

Dusknoir: HALT!

Amy: No! It—it can't be…!

Dusknoir: Hello to you all.

_Suddenly, standing in front of the Passage of Time…is Dusknoir! (How'd he get there so fast?)_

Chikorita and Grovyle: Dusknoir…!

Dusknoir: Miniscule rodents…Sad to say that your scurrying ceases immediately.

Sableye: Slice 'em up! Slice 'em up! Wheh-heh-heh!

_The entire Sableye squad surrounds them, too!_

Chikorita: Aw, man…! Not them, too!

Grovyle: Humph. You let us go, but right before we reach the Passage of Time, you **"happen"** to ambush us **and** Celebi, huh, Dusknoir? …That is so very, very, **you**…

Amy (shocked): What? They were following us the **whole **time?

Grovyle: I didn't see this coming. Sorry, Celebi.

Celebi: You're not the type to apologize, dearie Grovyle! Remember? I—can't—be—caught!

Grovyle: You ready to fight, everyone?

Amy and Chikorita: Yeah!

Celebi: I'm **always** ready.

Dusknoir: You wish to resist? Spare yourselves the futile effort.

Grovyle: We won't know…until we try! Dusknoir! You and me—now!

Dusknoir: Ingenuously stupid Grovyle. I wouldn't dare ambush in solitude.

Grovyle: Wha—Wait just a…!

Dusknoir: Master Dialga! NOW!

_Everything turns pitch black!_

Amy and Chikorita: AAAH! I can't see!

Dialga: GRRRR-OOOOOOOOOH!

_On top of the cliff that the Passage is inset into is…Primal Dialga!_

Grovyle (his face blanching): Not again! That's…that's…that's…Primal…Dialga!

Amy and Chikorita (completely freaking out): PRIMAL DIALGA? EEYAAAAAAAAAAH!

Dusknoir: Where'd your bravado skedaddle off to now, Grovyle?

Grovyle: Gah…*urf*…this is it…for us…

Chikorita: Aren't we gonna fight?

Grovyle: No…Dusknoir by himself is one thing, but Primal Dialga is…practically…**immortal!** You guys did so well…I'm sorry…

Chikorita: But—but—!

_He steps forward._

Grovyle: Dusknoir. I give up. Do what you want with me.

Celebi (in anguish): NO!

Dusknoir: Oh? It's not in your nature to surrender in the wake of a negligible increase in adversity.

Grovyle: ("Negligible"? Riiiight…) I know. But there's still hope. Celebi, you remember…that last time, when I traveled to the past…I wasn't alone. I came with my best friend.

Amy and Chikorita: WHAT? You never told us that!

Grovyle: That's right. We traveled together, but we became separated. She should still be back there. Even if I die, she'll see our mission through to the end. That's just how she is. I know it. **I know it.**

Dusknoir: …Ha! Hoo-hoo-ha! Muahahahahahaha!

Grovyle (suddenly suspicious): Wh—what's so funny?

Celebi: (Why do I have the feeling that I know where this is going...?)

Dusknoir: Incidentally, what **was **her name, anyway? Go on. Say the name.

Grovyle: Don't you already know?

Dusknoir: Naturally. But is **your **memory as vibrant as mine?

Grovyle: Of course.

_He takes a deep breath and has to calm himself first. He never, ever, reveals this information unless he absolutely has to…like now._

Grovyle: My partner, my best friend…Her name is…Amy.

_Amy and Chikorita's hearts practically jump a mile in the air. That's how shocked they were._

Amy and Chikorita: WHAAAAAAT?

Grovyle: Sheesh…you girls really need to learn how to keep your cool. Stop overreacting all the time.

Chikorita: But—but—Grovyle! Amy is…Amy is…

Amy: **MY name is Amy!**

Grovyle (finally flabbergasted): What? **You're** Amy?

Amy: Unless…there's someone with the same name—

Grovyle: Has to be. The Amy I know isn't a Jigglypuff. She's a human.

Amy: *gasp*! It **IS** me!

Dusknoir: Hoo-hoo-hoo-ha-ha-ha! Exactly! Grovyle, my good fellow, that being over there that is undeniably a Jigglypuff in every physically apparent way **IS **your best friend Amy! Inquire me how I know.

Amy, Chikorita, and Grovyle: H—H—How?

Dusknoir (smirking): Because…

_Flashbacks galore!_

Dusknoir: At one time, I encountered the ludicrously named Team Pecha. I believed they were merely innocuous little girls, and didn't suspect anything at the time…But when they mentioned the Dimensional Scream, I was skeptical at first, but I decided to inquire them, and…I found that she was a former human with no memories…and when I found out her name…There was no doubt! I'd been seeking **her** all along!

_Back to now._

Dusknoir: Must've been because of your time-traveling…**accident**. Lucky for me that amnesia afflicted her! After all, Amy, if it didn't, you would've instantly recognized me, you...**inferior being! **Muahahahahahaha!

Amy (filling with sickening dread): N—no…I **knew** something was funny about your laugh…

Dusknoir: Team Pecha, it was sickeningly simple to obtain your trust, you naïve imbeciles. And it was also obscenely facile to drag you into the future when the opportunity arrived…so I could fulfill Master Dialga's edict to terminate you all!

Chikorita (starting to cry): No…You really were lying! So you only saved us from the Luxio tribe because it was **before** you found out who Amy really was! But why do you want to kill me too?

Duksnoir (smirking): …Hah! No way I shall ever reveal that! So anyway, Grovyle, that left you to complete the mission. **Alone.**

Grovyle (absolutely crushed): …

Amy (still reeling from shock): (I was a human from the future? I was Grovyle's best friend on a mission to save the world with him?)

_The revelations are made all the more painful and petrifying with Primal Dialga up there glaring down at them._

Dusknoir: Grovyle and Amy! After five long years, here is where everything terminates…for you! Ha-ha-ha-hoo-hoo-ha! (Man, I just LOVE laughing so evilly!)

Sableye: Wheh-heh-heh! Chop 'em up! Chop 'em up! Yes yes yes!

_Here comes the Sableye!_

Chikorita: Grovyle! Amy! We can't give up!

Grovyle: But what…can we do…?

Chikorita: Think, think…! I know! Hey, Celebi! Can your time-traveling ability **warp **us to the Passage of Time? It's like, right there!

Celebi: It won't be easy with Dialga here. He controls time itself! He's gonna expose it.

Chikorita: C'mon…just for a second! Pleeeeeaaaase?

Dusknoir: ATTACK!

Celebi: Time to travel! Whee!

_Right as the Sableye attack, the four heroes disappear._

Sableye: Heh? Where they go?

Dusknoir: Master Dialga!

_Primal Dialga roars and uses his time-manipulating woolah-woolah to shatter Celebi's time-space path. The groups suddenly appears right in front of the Passage of Time. (Did I really just say "woolah-woolah"?)_

Chikorita: Aw, come on! We were almost there!

Dusknoir: There they are!

Celebi: Hurry and get in there! NOW!

Chikorita: What about you, Celebi?

Celebi: I told you! I—can't—be—caught! Now GO! **You are all the true heroes of time!**

_She pushes the three of them into the Passage with a surprising amount of force._

Amy: Thank you, Celebiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Dusknoir: GET THEM!

_Right as they're about to reach Celebi, she emits a blinding flash of light. When the light clears, the only thing left of the Passage is just a tiny ball of crackling light._

Dusknoir: Gah…

_Amy, Chikorita, and Grovyle all fall through the tunnel back into the past._

Amy and Chikorita: WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

To be continued…


	16. A New Sunrise

Chapter 16: A New Dawn

_They are all sprawled out on the beach, unconscious. Amy wakes up first, then Chikorita._

Amy: Uugh…(Again…?) This is…

Chikorita: Isn't this…where I met you…Amy?

Amy: It is…so that means…

Chikorita: We're in the past!

Amy and Chikorita:** We're back! We're back! We're BAAAAAAAACK!**

_They enthusiastically jump around and dance every single dance they've ever learned…again. Even when Grovyle slowly wakes up, they're still dancing. He watches them for a while before speaking._

Grovyle: Wh—what are you doing…?

Amy: Oh—Grovyle!

Chikorita: Look, look—this is where I met Amy!

_She runs up to the exact spot and smacks it with the leaf on her head._

Chikorita: Right…here!

Grovyle: So we landed far away from each other...I was sent into the Eastern Forest.

Chikorita: Hey, Grovyle! There's still a lot I need you to explain—but here's not a good place. Let's go to Wigglytuff's Guild!

Amy: Oh yeah! You should meet Master Wigglytuff. He's awesome.

Grovyle: Hang on, hang on. Aren't I still the worst criminal ever here?

Amy: Yikes! You're right…

Chikorita: What should we do? …Oh, I know! But we'll have to go through Treasure Town…

Grovyle: It shouldn't be a problem if we keep a low profile. Lead the way.

Amy: (What's Chikorita talking about?)

_They sneak through Treasure Town, with Grovyle crawling low to the ground. Amy and Chikorita protect him from view from all angles. They arrive at…a seaside cliff?_

Chikorita: This is Sharpedo bluff. I think it got its name from the fact that it looks like Sharpedo.

_She walks up to a bush and moves it out of the way, revealing a set of stairs._

Chikorita: It's down here. I lived here before joining the guild.

Amy (looking down the cliff): Jeez, Chikorita…How could you live here if you were such a scaredy—?

Chikorita (sudden realization): Oh yeah…! Ahahaha! I guess I got used to it. C'mon! Go on in!

_They go downstairs into a hollow chamber in the cliff face._

Chikorita: *Whew*…No one's wrecked the place. Let's stay here for now.

Grovyle: Agreed.

_When night comes, they make a campfire, but they keep it on Amy's side because Chikorita and Grovyle are Grass-types. Amy just finished painting a picture of the dark future world, while Grovyle and Chikorita were watching with much interest. She also drew a picture of her former human self according to Grovyle's description. It looks more like a ridiculous stick figure that made Grovyle stifle a laugh. Now, sitting in a circle, they're ready to discuss things._

Grovyle: But Amy…I never expected you to be the very same Amy…I mean, I'm actually taller than you for once…

Amy: …Yeah, sorry about that whole "I thought you were a bad guy" thing.

Chikorita: Grovyle, can you tell us more about that?

Grovyle: Yes, Amy and I were the best of friends. As the Planetary Investigation Team's official representatives, we were, naturally, investigating the planet's paralysis using her Dimensional Scream. But it only works under two conditions; one, it only works on places tied to Time Gears, and two; it also only works in the presence of a trusted friend. That's why we worked together. With it, we were able to find out where the Time Gears were, and she drew pictures of her visions so I could find where they were in this world. Now you know why I didn't want to show them to total strangers. Here, look.

_He sets down the five now-not-so-mysterious pieces of paper, each depicting a Time Gear and its location. Amy examines them closely, compares them to her more recent pictures, and finds that the painting style is eerily similar to the style she has now._

Amy: Wow, so THAT'S what they were...I was an artist back then, too...

Chikorita: So that's how you were able to find them so fast...Anyway, how come it was set off not long after we met?

Grovyle: Well, since she got amnesia, and you were the first to meet her, I'd say you earned each other's trust pretty quickly. Right, Amy?

Amy: Oh yeah, you're right! But I got visions in places that had nothing to do with Time Gears, too! Like that time with Drowzee…and the waterfall…and…

Grovyle: Huh…I guess it works differently in the past than in the future.

Amy: (Maybe that's why it didn't work on that frozen spring…)

Grovyle: So after we found where they were, we took the Passage of Time. They say that was right before Amy's 10th birthday. I'm still not sure what that means, or how significant that is. But I digress. Anyway, on the way there, we encountered…some sort of turbulence, and we were separated. Maybe it was because of that that she turned into a Jigglypuff **AND** lost her memory. Very inconvenient, really…but that may be for the best.

Amy: What do you mean?

Grovyle: For one thing, you always said that you wanted to turn into a Jigglypuff. For another, I don't think you'd want to be burdened by all your sad memories.

Amy: That reminds me…Dusknoir did a lousy job of this, so…can you tell me what I was like back then? Like, exactly where I came from, when you met me, why weren't there any other humans in the future…and anything else?

Grovyle: Actually…they kinda spun it into a dance for us. You still like dancing, right? Want me to show you?

Amy and Chikorita: Yeah yeah yeah!

Grovyle: Okay—Chikorita, can you pound out a rhythm for me?

_Chikorita finds an object to pound with her leaf. Grovyle shows her the exact rhythm. When they start, Grovyle moves according to the tempo, while Amy watches. Note that there is NO music to this poem; just a steady rhythm of about four beats per line. Each beat can contain two or three syllables._

Grovyle (taking a deep breath first): And just so you know,** I** didn't make this up. Some people at the Planetary Investigation Team did. You ready? All right…One, two, three, go!

They say that one day, a spaceship flew by,

Dumped seven humans, went back to the sky.

See, they wanted to experiment with time,

But back in their world, it was a high crime.

The smallest was you, about one year old.

Yet you learned our language (and stood the cold!).

I was just a Treecko when I met you,

And you saved my heart from the dark…Thank you.

We played around for four years and such,

But your parents didn't like me very much.

Chikorita: (I wish I could've seen MY mama and papa a bit longer…)

_At this point, the catchy tempo makes Amy try to match Grovyle's movements, and finds to her surprise that she already knows all the moves that would happen next! Grovyle continues the poem:_

The Dimensional Scream idea was bad,

It made Primal Dialga really mad.

So he sent mean Dusknoir to drag them all

To punish them for breaking his main law.

At the stockade, they tied up three by three

The Sableye went on a killing spree!

Good thing they saved you for last—

I wouldn't have made it if I wasn't fast.

Somehow I evolved—I don't know how,

But it let us escape and be here now.

Amy: Y—yikes…are you saying I was the last living…?

_By this time, Grovyle is really surprised by the fact that Amy is copying his movements perfectly. But that's not all; at this point, Amy starts to realize that she also knows what Grovyle's going to say before he even says it! (Luckily, she resists the urge to say anything.) Nevertheless, he continues without interruption:_

They made you watch, you were scarred so bad,

You couldn't stop crying—it was just that sad,

Then your Dimensional Scream finally worked

You saw where the long-lost Time Gear lurked,

Then new friends found us; it was like a dream;

The Planetary Investigation Team!

They saw your picture of the Time Gear,

And told us the thing we wanted to hear;

How the planet got paralyzed. Now we know,

There IS a way to solve this! So…

For a long, long, time, they say about five years,

We ran around the world to find those Gears,

Solving puzzles, dodging Dusknoir's "army",

We even got lots of help from Celebi!

You hated how enemies snitched on us,

So we made a motto to deal with the fuss.

"Only work with those we both trust."

And I still remember that, if know you must.

In the world of the past, can we possibly

Complete our mission—and change history?

The odds certainly won't be on our side,

Where stupid systems and beliefs reside.

No matter what happens to everyone here,

We all truly know there's nothing to fear.

We'll all fight through to the end of the strife,

To give everyone the gift of a new life!

So never forget who we are, or this rhyme,

We are, forever, the Heroes of Time!

Grovyle: Okay, Chikorita—you can stop now!

_By the end, it's definitely a two-person dance. Amy and Grovyle do a perfect ending pose! Well, perfect except for the fact that Amy's not nearly as tall as she was supposed to be (1'8" compared to her original 4'3'')._

Amy: I…I…I knew all the moves…even though I never done it before…and I think I knew the words, too—

Grovyle: No way…it's you! It's you! It IS you!

_He starts swinging her around and around and around...and hugs her really tight, because now he knows FOR SURE that she really is his long-lost friend._

Amy: *Ack!*…Can't breathe…

Grovyle: Oh, sorry. But you see—it was muscle memory! Even when your conscious memories were erased…your body still remembers everything!

Amy: …So that's how…!

_She explains all the weird feelings she felt at places with Time Gears, when she actually saw a Time Gear, that chill she felt from Dusknoir's laugh, and most of all, from when she tried to stop the Sableye from abusing Grovyle when he was tied up in front of that Dimensional Hole._

Grovyle: Huh…I **knew** that was kinda weird…

Chikorita: So that's why…Muscle memory! Who knew?

Amy: I did come from another planet after all…in the future! Uxie said that humans didn't have "interplanetary" travel yet, but 500 years in the future…!

Chikorita: Uugh…My head…

Amy: I know…It feels like our brains are gonna explode…

Grovyle: Speak for yourselves. This is all ancient history for me.

_They sit down, trying to take it all in._

Grovyle (unusually sentimental): So Amy, you have NO idea how worried I was about you when we were separated. You may look different now…and you may have lost your memory…but despite that, you're still you. I'm so glad you're still my best friend…and that I could see you again.

Amy: … (Jeez, I really wish I could remember everything…)

Grovyle: But enough about us. What about you two?

Chikorita: Okay. Brace yourself, though. This could be long…

_Chikorita explains everything that happened to them, from her meeting Amy on the beach, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

Grovyle: "Team Pecha"? *Pfft*…Amy, that is so very, very **you**…

_It's really long._

Grovyle: I see…Yeah, you** really **don't want to remember all those bad things that happened to us.

Amy: That's fine. Chikorita's been awesome. *Yawwwwn*…I'm sooooo tired….

Grovyle: That's right…we've been running and talking for…how long now?

Chikorita: Let's go to bed already! (I bet it's almost sunrise.)

Amy: Good night, everyone…

_She falls asleep on the spot, so Grovyle and Chikorita have to put out the fire (by dumping a bucket of water on it) and set up the beds. 30 minutes later, Grovyle wakes up and blurts out something in a ridiculously loud voice. Obviously, he's having a nightmare._

Grovyle (panicking, which is so not like him): Amy…Amy! Remember when…in Crystal Cave…? I…I…**I almost killed you! **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amy and Chikorita: SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP!

_Finally, they do. They're so tired they sleep in through the sunrise, the next day, and the next night! But by morning, Grovyle wakes up and finds that Chikorita isn't there._

Grovyle: Huh? Where's Chikorita?

_He climbs up the stairs and finds Chikorita at the cliff's edge, gazing out into the ocean. But he accidentally brushes past Amy and just when she's about to get another Dimensional Scream, she cuts off the connection by waking up. She then tries to go back to sleep, but the resulting conversation keeps her awake._

Grovyle: What's wrong? Can't sleep?

Chikorita: I'm fine. It's just that…I think we slept for two nights straight!

Grovyle (a bit shocked): Oh! …Anyway, why are you here?

Chikorita: Just thinking.

Grovyle: About Dusknoir?

Chikorita: Not just him. Everything. Basically, what you told us about you and Amy…stuff like that. Oh! It's morning already!

_The sky begins to lighten, and the two of them move to the cliff's edge to see the sun peeking through the mountains. Amy, not wanting to miss this moment, hurriedly grabs a piece of paper and coloring thingies and quietly walks up the steps. Although she's behind them, she wants to paint them into the picture too, so she doesn't say anything to them._

Chikorita: Wooooww…It's so pretty!

Grovyle: Yes. It is…beautiful.

Chikorita: After being in that future for so long…wow! This is…wow! The sun rises…then it sets…everyone, especially us Grass Pokémon, takes that for granted, and that's only natural. But it's things like those…that are the most precious.

Grovyle: All I'd ever known was the future's world of darkness…So when I came here and saw the sunrise for the first time in my whole life…

_He thinks back to his first day in the Treeshroud Forest, when the sight absolutely transfixed him._

Grovyle: ...It was staggering.

Chikorita: I bet your chlorophyll-thingies were shocked too!

Grovyle: Not just that! When that happened, I knew…I just **knew**…that we had to turn history away from a world of darkness no matter what.

Amy (taking it all in): (The first time I ever saw a sunrise was in the guild that time…But now…So **this** is how precious it really is…)

Grovyle: One more thing, Chikorita. You know that time when they ambushed us? Frankly, we had absolutely zero chance of winning, or even getting out of there alive. But despite all that…you didn't give up. Even I gave up. How'd you manage to do that?

Chikorita: Huh…I have no idea…but maybe…maybe it was because Amy was right there with me…

Grovyle: Amy? Really…

_At this point, Amy is so shocked that she almost drops her coloring thingies, but she manages to keep her cool this time and concentrate on speed-painting Chikorita and Grovyle._

Chikorita: Yeah. I told you about how I made an exploration team with her. But I didn't tell you that before we met, I was too scared to even apply! With her, though, I felt like I could face anything…Just like that time, and that time, and all those other times…

Grovyle: …That makes sense. She really does make others feel that way. The same reason why she was my best friend…you feel that same way about her too, don't you?

_Chikorita nods. Amy keeps her mouth shut and hurriedly finishes the painting. Grovyle imagines everything Chikorita and Amy told him, but most especially, he pictures all the fun times they had together; going on explorations, dancing new victory dances, bouncing around Apple Woods, swimming in the Hot Springs…_

Grovyle: Amy is…lucky…to be blessed with a friend like you…

Chikorita: Thanks for being her best friend…all the way back then…

Amy: (*squee!*…I **love** this! Please stay my best friends forever! …I'd better go now, before they see me…uh…eavesdropping…)

_They continue watch the sunrise, saying nothing else. Amy picks up the painting and stuff, and quietly hurries back down the stairs. She decides to watch the sunrise out of the cliff's mouth. When they come down a few minutes later, they see the painting (oops!) and stifle a scream._

Chikorita and Grovyle: AAH—!

Amy: What?

Chikorita: Uh, nothing! Nothing… (Wow. She's good in drawing AND eavesdropping? She's usually **never** that quiet. I wonder if she heard everything we said…?)

_Now they gather in a circle for a meeting._

Grovyle: Okay. We agreed that we were going to collect the Time Gears again, right?

Amy: Yeah. Which one should we get first?

Chikorita: How about the one at the Underground Lake? It's the closest.

Grovyle: …I don't think so. Mesprit's over there, and she's likely to fight us, alert Uxie and Azelf, or worse of all, do both. Let's get the one I got first—at Treeshroud Forest. Is that okay with you guys?

Amy and Chikorita: Yep!

_They sneak their way there even though it's several miles away, being careful not to let anyone see them._

Grovyle: This is it.

Amy: H—Hey! I've been here before! …I think.

Grovyle: Yes we have. We came here in the future and your Dimensional Scream found it here.

Chikorita: But—I thought you lost your memories—

Grovyle: Not **muscle** memory. Remember?

Amy: …So that's why I felt like we've already been to Fogbound Lake and that quicksand pit and Crystal Cave! And those were our voices! We solved those puzzles then, didn't we, Grovyle?

Grovyle: You catch on fast. Of course, we were in crumbling, worn-out versions of them, but…huh?

Chikorita: What is it?

Grovyle: The air here…feels different…never mind. Let's go.

_Because they're in another forest, Chikorita and Amy suddenly get the silly desire to bounce around and play Tarzan again. But this time, Grovyle gets to join and experience the fun for himself. Not surprisingly, he is so much better at the act than Team Pecha and as a result, they start crashing into trees for the first time. Soon enough, Amy has to ride on Chikorita's back, but Grovyle wants Amy to ride on his back too. They get jealous and start tugging of war over whose back Amy should ride on. It really hurts. Eventually, they decide that she should ride Grovyle on the way out of the forest and Chikorita to the base. By that time, they reach the Time Gear, never noticing where the landscape first began to turn gray._

Amy, Chikorita, and Grovyle: **What the—?**

Chikorita: Time is still frozen here? But—but—It's still there…

Grovyle: … … …Meh.

_He takes it! The protective green aura fades away, sounding like a machine that's shutting down. The scenery turns even grayer._

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAAAAH! Wh—what are you—?

Grovyle: Calm down. It's not like it'll make any difference.

Chikorita: But—but—!

Amy: It still feels kind of wrong…

Grovyle: What I'm more worried about is why time was still frozen here. Chikorita, when we get back, I'd like you find out what's going on. But keep a low profile, okay?

Chikorita: Got it. Wouldn't want an uproar since they think we're still stuck in the future.

Grovyle: Let's go. Amy, come up here.

Amy: Promise me you won't use me for any more tug-of-wars, okay? (Ooow…)

Grovyle (chuckling): Okay…

_They proceed out of the forest. When they reach the halfway point towards the town, Grovyle finally lets Amy ride on Chikorita's back again until they reach the base. Grovyle and Amy stay behind while Chikorita sneaks into Treasure Town._

Amy (jokingly): Forget about being your "darling little sister". Why'd I agree to ride with you guys again?

Grovyle (still chuckling): That was actually kind of fun.

_Finally, Chikorita comes back._

Chikorita: I'm back. Here's the word. After we fell into the future, Uxie and friends put the Time Gears back to where they belonged. Everyone was happy because they thought time would go back to normal. But…time remained stopped in those places. Even worse, it's spreading.

Amy (dismayed): Spreading?

Grovyle: Really?

Chikorita: Yeah. Everyone's upset because they can't figure out what's wrong.

Grovyle: …It can only mean one thing. Temporal Tower is starting to collapse. This is bad. This is really, really bad.

Amy: But that means we…we have to hurry!

Grovyle: That's right. Otherwise, the planet will be fully paralyzed…and we'll be too late. I told you we needed to place the Time Gears in Temporal Tower. Problem is, the tower is in a place called the Hidden Land. From the future, we were just there, but from this time...as you can see here, the ocean completely covers it.

_He pulls out the map and points to the ocean to the west. Amy and Chikorita stare and groan in disbelief._

Chikorita: ...So you stole—I mean—**collected **the Time Gears even though you knew you couldn't even GET there?

Grovyle: Well the plan was that **Amy** would've found a way to get there, in addition to helping me. Of course, since she lost her memories...

Amy: I told you we should've found some way to get them back!

Grovyle (with a mischievous smile): Nah. You're more fun this way… (And way cuter than Celebi!)

Amy: Awww…!

Grovyle: Anyway, we should split up and stick with our original plan. I'll collect the Time Gears, while you two find a way to cross the sea.

Chikorita: Got it. That okay with you, Amy?

Amy: Yeah, but…Grovyle, you're leaving already?

Grovyle: Don't worry. It's just for a moment. Well, Amy? **You're in charge!** Good luck. And do your best.

_After patting Amy on the back, he leaves. She stares at the stairs where he just left._

Amy: …I miss him already.

Chikorita: …AHAHAHAHAAA—HAHAHAHAA!

Amy: What? What's so funny?

_For one thing, it was Amy's "I miss him already" comment. For another, Grovyle ironically said the exact same thing that Chikorita said all the way back then. Eventually, they decide to go to the beach and face the ocean._

Chikorita: …Uh…So exactly **how** do we cross the sea?

Amy: …I dunno. Swim, I guess.

_Before Chikorita can protest, Amy holds her breath and tries Take 1: Swimming! Thanks to her light, fluffy body, she can actually stay afloat. Chikorita decides to follow and though she can only dog-paddle, she actually gets pretty far thanks to her resistance to water. But sure enough, the riptide pushes them back to shore. They're sprawled out on the sand._

Amy (gasping): Okay…New plan.

_Take 2: Surfing! Amy and Chikorita assemble a plant-type surfboard, with Amy at the front and Chikorita paddling in the back. They venture much farther before a freak typhoon intercepts them and sends them flying back to shore._ _They're sprawled out on the sand…again._

Amy: Okay…this isn't working. At this rate, we'll never find this so-called Hidden Land…

Chikorita: It's times like these…when we need everyone's help…

Amy: "Everyone"? Who's "everyone"?

Chikorita: Amyyyyy…you forgot the guild already?

Amy: WHAT? Why them? They think we disappeared into the future, and they hate Grovyle, remember? Besides…even if we told the truth…they'd think we'd be lying.

Chikorita: But we have to at least try! I'm sure they all miss us—a lot. But no matter what happens, we need their help, or else…or else…*sob*…**We'll run out of time!**

Amy: *sigh*…You're right. I guess there's no way around it. Besides, I miss Master Wigglytuff too. Let's go.

To be continued…


	17. The Guild's Ludicrous Crew

Chapter 17: The Guild's Crew

_The guild. Evening. Again._

Amy: Well, here we are. Hope you're happy. *grumble grumble*…

Chikorita: Nngh…Don't rub it in… (This is soooooo awkward…) Fine. I'll go first.

_She stands above the wood grating._

Diglett: Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!

Loudred: Whose footprint is it?

Diglett: The footprint is…The f—footprint is…is…

Loudred: HEY! Where are you going?

Diglett: That footprint is…is…**Chikorita's!**

Everyone inside: WHAT?

Diglett (pops up right beside them): **It's Chikorita and Amy!** They're back! They're back!

_Suddenly, the ground starts rumbling and the gate opens. They hear a stampede._

Chikorita (completely clueless): Wh—what the…?

Amy (with a sinking feeling): Oh, great…Not again…

_Everyone comes out and swarms them!_

Everyone: YOU'RE ALIIIIIIVE!

_Suddenly, they all stop and step to the side as Chatot and Wigglytuff come out and meet them._

Amy: Master Wigglytuff!

Wigglytuff: Welcome back, Chikorita and Amy! You're hereie you're hereie you're really hereie!

_On the lower basement level, everyone's gathered in a circle to hear Amy and Chikorita's story. When they finish, Chatot asks if what they said was really true and they say so. Everyone else is stunned into silence._

Chatot (laughing): …Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee-heeeeee! Hee-heeeeee! Hee-heeeeee! Hee—You **can't** be ad-libbing. You two, that's a hundred percent load of…! ...Fibbing.

Amy and Chikorita: **WHAT?**

Chatot: Now go to your room and get some rest, okay? I'm sure you were tired when you were away.

Amy: N—Now wait just a minute!

Chatot (still treating it like a big joke): I'm sure…I'm sure…

Chikorita: Seriously! We're telling the truth!

Chatot (finally snapping): Do you really think anything you said we'd **buy?** Totally unbelievable! The great Dusknoir, a bad guy, and thieving Grovyle, a good guy? Absolutely inconceivable!

Amy (ranting): Inconceivable? **Inconceivable?** Are you freakin' kidding me? Do you really think we'd come all this way if we were big fat liars? NO! Besides, when was the last time you're heard me or Chikorita lie? NEVER! And if THAT'S not enough for you, take a look at this!

_She pulls out her picture of the dark future world, complete with the night sky, floating boulders, shriveled trees…and oh yeah, a sadistic Sableye somewhere in the background._

Amy (growling through her "teeth"): We've BEEN there. THIS is what it looks like. THIS is what'll happen to the world if you don't believe us! And Grovyle said it could happen as early as next week! I'm telling you, there's only one way we can stop this. WE NEED YOUR HEEEEEEEELP!

_She finally runs out of breath and has to gasp for air. Apparently, thanks to Amy's picture, everyone in the room is still too stunned to talk. Everyone, that is, except for Chatot._

Chatot: …Really? Everyone, what do you think? Seriously.

Everyone (finally snapping out of it): …WHOOOOAAAA!

Chimecho: Oh my! Flesh-eating sadistic Sableye?

Chorphish: Hey hey hey! The whole planet WILL be paralyzed?

Bidoof: Golly, what WAS your past, anyway?

Chatot (utterly shocked): Everyone…do you mean…you…you…believe them?

Everyone: YEAH!

Loudred: Dusknoir grabbed them and YANKED them in!

Bidoof: He's famous and all…but Amy and Chikorita are more important!

Sunflora: Can't you trust your friends?

_Everyone else starts shouting reasons why they trust Team Pecha._

Wigglytuff: Well! So it looks like we all agree! Even Chatot, see?

Everyone: HUH? Even CHATOT?

Wigglytuff: Yup yup yuppie! You **did **believe them all along…right, Chatot? (Just say yessie.)

Chatot: …Hee! Hee! Hee! Hee-heeeeee!

Everyone: (What a weirdo…)

Chatot: Well, okay. There's no fooling anyone today. I believed them in my heart right from the start!

Everyone: HUH? REALLY?

Chatot (clearly making this up): I just wanted to…uh…test your friendship! Yeah!

Loudred: What the…?

Amy and Chikorita: Riiiiigggght…

Sunflora: Says you…

Wigglytuff: Everyone! Now we know why time is stopping in more and more places insanely! Let's let everyone know about the truth…Uxie and friends, especially! In the name of Wigglytuff's Guild…Let's all find the Hidden Land for Chikorita and Amy! YOOM…TAH!

Everyone: HOORAY!

_Since Wigglytuff Hyper Voiced in his face, Chatot is just as stone-still as last time. Amy shows Wigglytuff the new dance that Grovyle taught them (while Chikorita provides the rhythm). He joins in, and they do an excellent pose finish. Everyone applauds. When they talk about what they're gonna do next, Wigglytuff pulls them aside._

Wigglytuff: I heard that Torkoal, the wise elder, might know something worthy. He's always at the famous Hot Springy.

Amy: Oh yeah! That guy!

Chikorita: YAHOO! I love the Hot Spring! Let's go—

Chimecho: Everyone! Time for dinner!

Chikorita: …first thing tomorrow morning! Yeah!

_And on that note…they all run to the mess hall. Chikorita and Amy suddenly realize how long it's been since they actually ate something good, so they dash over there as fast as they can._

Amy and Chikorita: YES! Real FOOOOOOOOOOD!

_They eat their first real meal in days, though it feels like it was in years. After dinner, Amy and Chikorita run to their old room, grateful to be there after such a long absence. They're so grateful, in fact, that they start bouncing on the beds and start pillow fighting like they did on their first day! The next morning after the morning blah blah blah, they run straight to the Hot Springs, almost bowling over each other to get to it first (luckily Chikorita drops the Treasure Bag and Amy drops her Red Bow before diving in). Torkoal sees them and chuckles to himself._

Amy: YAAAAAY! HOT SPRINGS HOT SPRINGS HOT SPRINGS HOT SPRINGS—

Chikorita: I'M GOING FIRST I'M GOING FIRST I'M GOING FIRST I'M GOING FIRST—

Amy and Chikorita: CANNONBALL!

SFX: KER-SPLOOSH! (They land at exactly the same time…as usual…)

Torkoal: Hohoho! Ah, to be young again…

_After they swim a lot more, they finally get out, gather their stuff, and talk to Torkoal._

Torkoal: …Ah…I see…Yes, I've heard of the Hidden Land. They say it lies beyond the sea in a hidden place, and only the chosen one may find it.

Amy: The chosen one? You mean, like…me? (After all, I was the last human ever…)

Chikorita: I don't think so, Amy.

Torkoal: No. To be a chosen one, what you need is…is…? Er…er…Now what was it?

Amy and Chikorita: WHAT? You forgot?

Torkoal: Er…er…Oh! Right! You need proof!

Chikorita: What kind of proof?

Torkoal: That would be…er…um…I forgot again.

Amy and Chikorita: AGAIN?

Torkoal: I—I'm sorry, youngsters. If I do remember anything else, I'll let you know.

Amy: …Oh. Thanks anyway, Mr. Torkoal.

Grovyle (chuckling): If you're the chosen one, then what does that make me?

_They turn around and see Grovyle in the pool/Hot Spring. (How'd he get there so quickly?)_

Chikorita: Whoa! Grovyle!

Amy: Why are you here?

Grovyle: Oh, you know. Two down, three to go. You guys told me how much you liked this place, so I decided to find it and drop by. Aaaah…you were right, Amy. This really does help calm my nerves.

_So as a result, they end up playing around some more in the Hot Springs. Grovyle doesn't join them very much, though—most of the time, he's there to relax and chat with Torkoal. When evening comes, they part ways and Team Pecha returns to the guild. No one reports any progress. They have dinner and go to bed. The next morning, Torkoal arrives at the guild to catch up with Team Pecha. He's panting and wheezing._

Torkoal: Finally…*huff huff*…Climbing up here is so hard on the ol' bones…

Chikorita: Did you remember something, Mr. Torkoal?

Torkoal: Indeed. I'm afraid it's only one tiny thing, but…here it is. The proof…bears an inscription of a certain pattern.

Amy: (A certain pattern, huh?) …Chikorita! Your Relic Fragment!

Chikorita: Oh, wait, you mean—?

Amy: Yeah! Show him!

_Chikorita places her precious rock in front of Torkoal._

Torkoal: Oh! This is it! This…is…it!

Everyone: WHAT?

Torkoal: W—Where did you get this?

Chikorita: I don't remember…it was a long, long time ago when I just happened to find it…but does that mean **I** can go to the Hidden Land?

Torkoal: Hmm…I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no. Just because you have it doesn't necessarily mean you're the chosen one. It's probably just the physical key. Wait…you're really trying to find a place only in spoken legend?

Wigglytuff: Yep yep yeppie! Chatot…we've seen something like this before, haven't we?

Everyone: WHAT?

Chatot (clearly spooked): Y—Yeah…inside…Brine…Cave…

Wigglytuff: Everyone, it's true. I once saw this same pattern in Brine Cave while going right through. We should take the Relic Fragment there. But…problem is…there's a vicious bandit in there somewhere…

Everyone: I don't care! We're explorers! Let's go! Let's go!

Wigglytuff: Thanks, everyone, for agreeing so nicely! Let's prepare today and go tomorrow, right away! What do we say?

Everyone: HOORAY!

Torkoal: Hohoho! And here I thought it was just folklore!

Everyone: THANK YOU, TORKOAL!

Chatot: Please, Guildmaster! Let me help you go faster!

Wigglytuff: No no no no way, where, or when! I can't let you get hurt ever ever again!

Chatot: But what about YOU? REMEMBER?

Wigglytuff: …All righty. But you're going with Team Pecha tomorrow, okee-dokie?

Amy (dismayed): WHAT? But—But Master Wigglytuff! What about you?

Wigglytuff: I have something I need to do, so I'll be outta herie. Chatot's in charge right nowwie.

Chatot: …As you wish. You two! Don't hold me back, okay?

Chikorita: Sir, yes sir!

Amy (clearly disappointed): …Fine, fine…*grumble grumble*…

_Meanwhile, Torkoal is walking back when he's suddenly ambushed by…not again…_

Koffing: U dere!

Torkoal: W—Who is it?

Skuntank: Chaw-haw-haw! Wii r teh l33t Team Skull!

Zubat: U sed sumthin' 2 Wigglytuff's Guild, heh?

Skuntank: Sumthin' 'bout teh Hidden Land, right?

Torkoal: I…I was only…

Zubat: *gasp* OMG, Sum1's comin'!

Koffing: Whoa-ho-ho! Guild n00bs!

Skuntanks: Let's go sumwhere where dey won't heer us.

Torkoal: Hey…!

_They knock him down and push him to the side along with them. Meanwhile, Team Pecha goes to Sharpedo Bluff and finds a note._

Amy: What's this?

Chikorita: Let me read it. "To Amy and Chikorita: How's your end? Mine's just fine. Three down, two to go. I'll join you when I get all five. Things are awesome. Azelf and friends told me your guild friends let them know I was coming. Thank you. Finally, more Pokémon are starting to understand and help us. Guess we're finally beating the stupid system after all. But I'll still stay away from Treasure Town and the guild just in case of Dusknoir."

Amy (getting nervous and panicky): D—Dusknoir?

Chikorita: "Since he might be coming, we should keep a low profile. I might come back to Sharpedo Bluff or the beach. Let's exchange info if we meet. Good luck on your end. Together, we shall stop the planet's paralysis no matter what. —From Grovyle."

Amy: …We'd better not fail on our end…*sigh*…I still miss him.

Chikorita: Even though we just saw him at the super-famous Hot Springs?

Amy (arguing): Yeah, well…that didn't count!

Chikorita: Ahahaha! Don't worry. Let's check the beach, just in case.

To be continued…


	18. Lapras and the Chosen Ones

Chapter 18: Lapras

Amy: Awww…He's not here yet.

Chikorita: Let's go back. …Hey wait! Who's that?

_She points to a strange Pokémon in the distance, sailing on the sea in front of the setting sun. They look at each other. Their eyes widen as they realize that this is the way they can cross the sea._

Amy and Chikorita: …That's it! That's it! HEY, YOU! WAIT UP! WAIT FOR US!

_They quickly fetch their makeshift surfboard and paddle to that Pokémon as fast as they can. Meanwhile, watching them from behind the rocks is…oh great…_

Koffing: Whut dem n00bs think dey're doin'?

Skuntank: U dooshebag! Dat old-timer wuz right—dem n00bs **r** trying 2 reach dat Hidden Land!

Zubat: Dey'll never get dere like dat…Dey totally suck. Oh yeh! Didn't he say sumthin' 'bout dat l33t Precious Wii stole?

Skuntank: No duh he did. Wii'll stalk dem…den swipe her l33t Precious again! Dat's right! & den Wii'll go dere & swipe all teh l33t bling blings Wii want & sell it 2 make more bling!

Koffing: All n00bs r 2 b haxored by us…teh l33t Team Skull!

Zubat: Dem = n00bs. Wii = l33t. Prepare 4 total pwnage!

All three: WOOT! WOOT! WOOT! WOOT!

_They leave. Luckily, they left too early to intercept Amy and Chikorita, who were thrown back to shore…again. Dejected since they lost that sailing Pokémon, they go back to the guild. During the night, however, Wigglytuff walks far away to a rocky coast by the sea. He's meeting with that sailing Pokémon, Lapras!_

Wigglytuff: Lapras! Long time no see!

Lapras: It's been too long, Wigglytuff. How is Chatot?

Wigglytuff: As always, awesome and healthy! Listen…About that promise thingy…

Lapras: I see…So the chosen one…or ones…have arrived at last…

_The next day, during the morning report…_

Chatot: Ahem! Since the Guildmaster still hasn't come back on a wave…I shall lead us to Brine Cave!

Everyone: …

Chatot: Uh…hello? …Say something…Please…? I'm begging on my knees! Oh, wait! You don't think…you don't think…I'm up to date?

Chimecho: Not really. It's just that without him, it just doesn't feel…very safe.

Amy: You got **that** right.

Sunflora: Since he isn't here, WE have to take charge!

Chikorita: So anyway, Chatot, since Master Wigglytuff isn't here…**You're in charge!**

Chatot (turning away and shivering): Erk! W—W—Well, everyone…You can always c—c—count on me…n—n—no matter wh—what…the situation may be…

Loudred: Uh, hello?

Chatot: Oh! Right right right. Before we save, everyone…let's go. To Brine Cave! What do we say?

Everyone: HOORAY!

_They march all the way to it and stop in front of its entrance. It's right by the sea._

Chatot: Listen, everyone. The weird pattern that Chikorita described is on the wall at the end. But…that's where an extremely vicious Pokémon can lurk around any bend.

Amy: What kind of "vicious Pokémon"?

Chatot: Uh…w—well…I…uh…don't remember. Huh. Bizarre.

Everyone: WHAT?

Chatot: They attacked out of nowhere and knocked me out! Just like that! Like from a spout!

Everyone: Aww, man…

Chikorita: Whoa whoa whoa, Chatot! You said "they", right? There's more than one?

Chatot: Yeah…Oh! I remember now! In the cave, they all attacked and slammed me with a tidal wave!

Dugtrio: You mean a Water-type attack? Yikes…Diglett, we'd better be careful.

Chatot: We should split up into groups that don't bunch up types. Team Pecha, don't hold me up, okay? I can't babysit you all the time, you know? Now let's be on our way!

Amy and Chikorita: Yes sir…*grumble grumble*…

Everyone: HOORAY!

_They travel through and reach the middle. Amy and Chikorita decide to annoy him a bit because they're finally fed up with him contributing to the unnecessary adversity in their lives all the time back then._

Amy and Chikorita: Are we there yet?

Chatot: No.

Amy and Chikorita: Are we there yet?

Chatot: No!

Amy and Chikorita: Are we there yet?

Chatot: SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST TOO SLOW!

_Right then, Team Skull barrels through Amy and Chikorita and swipes their Relic Fragment!_

Skuntank, Koffing, & Zubat: BEEP-BEEEEEEP!

Amy and Chikorita: OW!

Koffing (sarcastically): Well, ex-cyuuuuuuuuse me.

Skuntank: Yoink! Huh…**Dis** iz chicken n00b's Precious? Don't look very l33t 2 me.

Amy and Chikorita: NOT AGAIN!

Chatot: Oh, you're that kind team…eh?

Koffing: Wow, u reelly **R** n00bs. How could u get mugged 2 times in a row?

Chatot: Wait wait wait! Why are you even here today? We haven't seen you since our expedition! What happened? Why did you go away?

Skuntank: U care **dat** much 'bout us? Chaw-haw-haw. Yer guild's full of gullible n00bs just w8ing 2 b mugged & haxored & have their names taken!

Chatot: Oh-oh-oh? You seem to be much coarser now—

Amy: See? SEE? I told you, but did you listen? Noooooo…they're evil! EVIL!

Chatot: Wha—wha—what? Really? Is that true, you three?

Koffing: Yup, yup, & yup.

Zubat: Totally pwnrific & evil. I-V-U-L.

Amy and Chikorita (suddenly stifling laughter): *ppfft*…!

Skuntank: Shut up & quit giving us away, me lackeys! Now CHAAAARGE!

_They bowl over the three of them again. Skuntank stops to deliver one last word._

Skuntank: Eat yer souls out, n00bzors! Chaw-haw-haw!

_He flees._

Amy and Chikorita: Ooowwww…

Chatot: *Squawk!* *Squuuuaaawwwk!* GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT, YOU SONS OF A TERMITE!

Chikorita: Wait, Chatot—!

_He flies after them as fast as he can._

Chikorita: What about…the vicious Pokémon…*sigh*

Amy (satisfied at last): Hey, at least he knows. Fi—na—ly.

Chikorita: Uh…do you think…they'll reach the Hidden Land…with my…?

Amy: AAAAAAGHH! YOU'RE RIGHT!

_They finally arrive at the bottom after running nonstop, but they don't see Team Skull sprawled out on the ground until they trip over them!_

Amy and Chikorita: GACK! Owowowow…What the—?

Chikorita: Hey, are you okay?

Amy: Did some vicious gang beat you up?

Koffing: Ugh…would've been better 2 know dat…

Zubat: Not dat u'd…tell us…heh-heh.

Chikorita: What about you, Skuntank?

Skuntank: Chaw-haw-haw…U find us totally pwned…& u worry about us? Retarded…retarded…n00b…

Chikorita: **I don't care.** If you're hurt, you're hurt. We can't walk away from that.

Amy: Huh? Even them? The **meanie-butts?**

Chikorita: It's true, Amy. I mean, come on! The planet's about to be paralyzed, and here they are, playing the same silly tricks since day one.

Amy: Oh yeah, you're right… Wow.

Skuntank: Heh? Planetary para—? Whutever. Wii're l33t enouff. Wii'll b OK. Dat scumbag Chatot…he scolded us SO much…& skedaddled, jus' like dat. Grrr…I wanna pwn him! But still…Wii pwned yer lives 2…

Amy: You got **that **right.

Skuntank: But u n00bs can still care 'bout us? Wii r so much more l33t…

Chikorita: Okay, I admit…I was furious about that and that and that…

Amy: And I really wanted to strangle YOU more than once…

Chikorita: But when you—I mean, anyone—is hurt like this…we can't just walk away.

Amy: (Jeez…I wish I could seriously say that, too…)

Skuntank: Chaw-haw-haw…haw-haw…Whoops! Clumsy me!

_He drops the Relic Fragment in front of Chikorita._

Chikorita: Oh! Thank you…

Skuntank: Don't thank me. Dat "Precious" iz so not Precious or even l33t! Me thinks it brings bad luck. Now go on…OK?

Chikorita: Okay. We've gotta catch up to Chatot, after all. Let's go, Amy!

Amy: 'Bye guys! **We're going save the world!** Just watch us!

_Amy and Chikorita run off to find Chatot. Team Skull is still lying there._

Skuntank: Lackeys…Can u move?

Koffing: R u 4 reel?

Zubat: U've got 2 b kidding me…

Skuntank: So dat's how it iz…She's gonna "save teh world", & here Wii r, totally failing at pwning n00bs...

Koffing: But I like how u kept it 2 yerself 2 teh end…dat u're actually a good guy. U redeemed yerself!

Skuntank: Shut it…Chaw-haw-haw…

Zubat: I know u r, Boss-Man. I know u r.

Skuntank: I sed…shut it…

_They faint. Amy and Chikorita finally catch up to Chatot._

Chikorita: Chatot!

Chatot: SHH! They're around here…somewhere…

_Suddenly worried, they look around the cavern. But the vicious Pokémon don't seem to be anywhere…_

Amy and Chikorita: (Where? Where?)

Chatot: (Uh-oh…Last time, I think they attacked me just right…)

_He looks up—and sees Kabutops and the Omastar brothers on the ceiling, about to pounce!_

Chatot: LOOK OUT!

_Right as they jump down to attack, Chatot jumps in front of Team Pecha and takes the attacks!_

Amy: What the—?

Chikorita: CHATOT!

Chatot: Uurrgh…

Kabutops: You protect them? You no very smart.

Omastar: Hey! Me remember same guy did that long time ago!

Kabutops: Oh yeah! You beyond stupid to do same dumb trick twice! Three times?

Chatot: I…don't…care…LEAVE THEM ALONE!

_And then he faints!_

Amy and Chikorita: NOOOOO!

Kabutops: Hahahahahahaha! Your turn next. Take this!

_Well, the battle was kinda easily won thanks to Chikorita's Grass-type attacks, even though they were outnumbered three to two. The enemies run off. Soon enough, Wigglytuff, Grovyle, and the whole guild find them._

Wigglytuff: CHATOT!

Amy: Master Wigglytuff! Grovyle! Quick—he needs help!

Guild members (suddenly realizing Grovyle is there): WAAAH! GROVYLE!

Amy: It—It's okay! He's with us!

_Then the guild members notice Chatot and run over to him, suddenly forgetting about Grovyle._

Wigglytuff: I—I'm sorry, Chatot…*sniff*…If only I'd…gotten here…more quickly…

Chatot: Don't blame yourself, Guildmaster. I got knocked out the same way…but this time, faster! Oh, I am so stupid. No wonder you're the master.

Wigglytuff: You're not stupid, okay? You protected **me** the same way! I totally kicked their butts after that, but…if it weren't for you…I wouldn't be here alive today! Don't you remember? It's all true!

Chatot: So that's what happened…?

Wigglytuff: Yes, Chatot! Really and truly...**You're my best friend forever!**

Chatot: Thank you…Guildmaster…Me too…

_He really faints this time. Grovyle rushes to check Chatot's pulse._

Everyone: NOOOOO—!

Grovyle: Calm down, everyone! Let me see… He's okay—he'll live. But get him back to the guild! NOW!

Chikorita: Yeah, let's go!

Wigglytuff: No. **We'll** take him back homie. You three go on to the pattern thingy. Otherwise, Chatot's sacrifice would've been for nothing absolutely!

Chikorita: …Oh yeah, that's right…

Grovyle: Thanks, Wigglytuff. Amy, Chikorita…let's go.

_Chikorita and Amy go to where Grovyle is, but then Amy takes one last look at Master Wigglytuff._

Wigglytuff: …Thank you for learning all the dances I ever taught you, Amy. Not even Chatot…wanted to do them, you see. Find the Hidden Land for me.

Amy: Okay. Thanks for being an awesome master to me all this time. (I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice…I'd better say it while I can.) Goodbye…Master Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff: You're the chosen ones, you three. I know you can save the world and change history!

_The three heroes proceed further in and jump down the huge hole, while the guild members go back. Chikorita and Grovyle start chatting with each other, while Amy seems more on the melancholy side._

Amy: (Somehow, I get the feeling…that this is the last time I'll ever see him again.)

Chikorita: How'd you get here, Grovyle?

Grovyle: Wigglytuff brought me here. I already got all five Time Gears, and he said you were really close to finding the Hidden Land. On the way here, he seemed to speak very highly about you, Amy. Absolutely hilarious.

Amy (still sad): *sigh*…

Grovyle: Oh…sorry.

_They arrive at a cove from which they can see the afternoon sky. On the wall, they see the massive pattern._

Chikorita: Th—This is—!

_She brings out her Relic Fragment. All of a sudden, it and the wall pattern glow bright blue! The wall pattern shoots a beam out to sea. After it's over, that same seafaring Pokémon Lapras emerges from the horizon! As he approaches, he slows down and speaks to them._

Lapras: Amy…Chikorita…and Grovyle, correct?

Amy: How'd you know our names?

Lapras: Wigglytuff told me. You must be the chosen ones.

Amy: Wow…I didn't know he knew guys like you!

Chikorita: Who are you, anyway?

Lapras: I am Lapras, the guide to the Hidden Land. Climb on my back. I will take you there.

Amy: You really could've helped us out back over there…

Lapras (chuckling): Oh no, child. You cannot swim there. It has a unique shield.

Grovyle: Let's go already, guys! C'mon!

Amy and Chikorita: YAAAAAAAY!

_They jump on and stare around in awe as they sail out to sea...into the sunset. That night, they listen to Lapras's story._

To be continued…


	19. A One Way Trip To the Hidden Land

Chapter 19: To the Hidden Land

_Meanwhile, at Wigglytuff's Guild, everyone is nervously waiting outside the crew rooms._

Chimecho: Guildmaster! Will he live?

Wigglytuff: Certainly! He just needs to rest for the nightie. I think he'll be fine tomorrow, you'll see.

Everyone: *pheeeeewww…*

Sunflora: By the way, can you tell us more about that time Chatot saved you?

Wigglytuff: Yeah…Kabutops and his lackeys jumped us from the ceiling, but Chatot saw them first, shielded me, and got knocked outtie. I beat them really quickly, just like "YOOM-TAH!" but…Chatot was dying. What to do, I didn't knowie. And that was when Lapras met me. He saved Chatot for me.

_At sea, Lapras is telling them the same story._

Amy: …So that's how you met Master Wigglytuff…

Lapras: I did not plan to show myself at all, but when Chatot was so close to death like that…I could not ignore him…Afterward, though, I made Wigglytuff promise not to tell anyone about the pattern on the wall.

Wigglytuff: He couldn't tell if we were goodies or baddies, so he asked that we not tell anyone about that placey.

Lapras: He agreed as thanks for saving Chatot's life.

Chikorita: So that's what happened…But why'd you want to keep it a secret?

Lapras: The Hidden Land is where Temporal Tower is. Dialga, the ruler, did not want intruders to desecrate that land. So he hid it all in a gap in time. It is hard to explain, but…it is hidden within parts of a split second.

Grovyle: I see. So that's why it was so hard to find.

Amy: And that's why we couldn't swim or surf to it, right Chikorita?

Chikorita: Oh yeah…I wondered about that.

Lapras: However, Dialga knew the possibility of his tower needing to be saved, so he left only one key to it…the Relic Fragment.

Wigglytuff: When I heard wise old Torkoal's tale and saw Chikorita's Relic Fragment…I knew it was related to the Hidden Land. I figured it outie. That's why I went to Brine Cave before everyone elsey. I met with Lapras and explained everything…about the planet being paralyzed…about how the Time Gears were needed to be in Temporal Tower to stop it…and how to get thereie.

Sunflora: So what did he say?

Wigglytuff: He said that the Fragment itself actually chooses who gets to go insidie. Apparently, it chose Chikorita!

Everyone: WHAT?** IT **chose Chikorita?

Wigglytuff: Definitely. I think Dialga wanted to prevent bad people from coming into his housey. The chosen one had to have a strong, pure heart, and the Relic Fragment knew Chikorita was a real goodie. Anyway, this is all we can do nowwie. From now on, it's up to Chikorita, Amy, and Grovyle, the chosen ones, to save the world…and change history.

_Back to the Chosen Ones and Lapras. Chikorita, Amy, and Grovyle are sitting in a circle with the Relic Fragment in the middle._

Chikorita: …I'm the Chosen One?

Amy: I thought I was. But now that you mention a pure heart…Hey! Maybe that's why she was able to forgive those…Team Skull… (meanie-butts…)

Chikorita: You all did too, didn't you?

Amy (staring downwards): I…guess so...

Grovyle: Who were they again? ...Oh! Right. **Those guys.** Uh...*gulp*…

Lapras: No. All three of you are the chosen ones. Only Chikorita originally came from this world, so the Relic Fragment could only find her.

Grovyle: I see...

Amy: When you think about it, **that fragment** started my adventure with Chikorita, too. It's funny how everything's coming full circle now.

Chikorita (staring at it): …I had no idea…it meant I was…*squeee!*

Lapras: You three should rest up. In life, we do not always get to choose our defining moments. Face it in the best shape you can, while you can.

Grovyle: You're right, you're right. Goodnight everyone…

Amy and Chikorita: Goodnight, Grovyle!

Amy: Make sure I don't fall off, okay?

Chikorita and Grovyle (grinning at each other): …Okay!

_They both use her as a pillow._

Amy: N—Not funny, guys…

_They all fall asleep instantly, with Amy in front and Chikorita and Grovyle on both sides, preventing her from falling. They sleep through the morning and then wake up when it's halfway between morning and noon._

Chikorita: Lapras?

Lapras: Yes?

Chikorita: You tired?

Lapras: No. We are almost there. See?

Grovyle: …Hey, the waves are all twisted up over there.

Amy: What IS it?

Lapras: The edge of the gap in time. That is where we are going. Okay! Here we go!

_He swims faster and faster, until it looks like he's levitating above the waves!_

Chikorita: WHOOA! Lapras—you're…

Amy: WHEEE! WE'RE FLYING! WE'RE FLYING!

Grovyle: Amy, we're not flying. We're crossing the sea of time!

Amy (letting that sink in): The sea of time, huh? …

Amy and Chikorita: WE'RE FLYING! WE'RE FLYING! WA-HOOOOOO!

_Amy and Chikorita are practically jumping up and down with excitement. Grovyle says nothing else and chuckles slightly, letting them have their fun. They pass through the portal and find a massive floating island coursing with purple lightning! Yellow puffy clouds surround the place._

Lapras: This is it! This is the Hidden Land! We're going in!

Amy and Chikorita (determined to enjoy the "flying" the whole time): WOOHOOOOO!

Grovyle: Finally…

_They disembark. Lapras still stays there since he can't walk on land._

Amy and Chikorita (gazing around): Whoooaaaaa…

Grovyle: We finally made it.

Lapras: Please…look ahead.

Amy: WHOA! Is that—?

Lapras: Temporal Tower.

_They see the dark blue tower with an ominous red cloud hanging over it, floating high above them._

Chikorita: …How the heck are we supposed to get up there?

Lapras: Far ahead, you will find the Old Ruins. That is where you will find the Rainbow Stoneship. Activate it with your Relic Fragment, and ride it.

Grovyle: Thanks, Lapras.

Lapras: This is all I can do for you. From here on out, you are on your own. Good luck, chosen ones.

Amy: You heard him! Let's go!

_The chosen ones cross the Hidden Land and reach the Old Ruins at the end. In it, they see frescoes of Mew as the ancestor of all Pokémon, Groudon and Kyogre forming the land and sea, and finally, Dialga and Palkia forming time and space. There are ancient hieroglyphics dotting around the pictures._

Amy: Wooooww…I wish **I **could draw like this!

Chikorita (slyly smiling): I think you already can, Amy, really.

Amy: Oh! Right. Uh...yeah. Maybe. Hmm... Anyway, Chikorita, can you read this stuff?

Chikorita: I **wish.** I don't get this at all. Too ancient.

Grovyle: No time. That Rainbow Stoneship should be here somewhere. We have to find it.

_They move on and encounter a gigantic gray square pyramid with stairs to the top. Overall, the structure is very reminiscent of ancient Mayan architecture. They climb it. On the top, they find the same weird pattern, and in the center of the pattern is a hole._

Amy: Hey, look! There's a hole over here!

Chikorita: I wonder…is this for…?

_She brings out her Relic Fragment and starts to place it in the hole—when all of a sudden, a dark beam blasts her! The Fragment is launched into the air and lands in the hands of—oh man…_

Amy and Chikorita (totally freaking out): AAAAAAHH! DUSKNOIR!

Dusknoir: Ha-ha-ha-hoo-hoo-ha! Greetings once again, miniscule rodents!

Grovyle (glaring, keeping his cool): How did **you** get here?

Dusknoir: Simple. We bypassed the "immaculate heart" requirement by requesting Master Dialga to transport us here directly. I predicted you would inevitably arrive at this exact location, and as usual, I was correct.

Sableye: Wheh-heh-heh! There they are! There they are!

_Now they're completely surrounded!_

Chikorita: AAAAAH! THE SABLEYE!

Amy: No no NO! Not these flesh-eating guys again!

Sableye: We do eat flesh. You smart! Too bad for you. *slurp*

Grovyle: Urgh…You just **had** to ambush us** right** before we reached Temporal Tower, huh? Dusknoir…that is so very, very, you…

Dusknoir: Unfortunately for you, my intentions have remained constant. Sableye!

Sableye: Yes, Lord Dusknoir! We slice, slice, slice them! At stockade! Yeah!

_The sadistic group closes in on Amy and friends, getting scarier and scarier by the moment. Grovyle tries to block them from his friends, but since they're coming from all sides, it doesn't work very well; Amy and Chikorita still panic._

Amy: AAAGH! No...No...NOOO!

_The Sableye push and claw them down the other side of the pyramid. Unfortunately, since they can't fly or anything (and Amy and Chikorita are also paralyzed by fear), they can't escape at all, and soon enough, they see a Dimensional Hole right in front of them!_

Chikorita: Aw, man…not another hole!

Dusknoir: Dimensional Portal, you ribald scum. Sableye! In there! NOW!

_Naturally, right then, out of sheer desperation (well, Grovyle prepared himself for this), the chosen ones attack all at once, pushing all six Sableye back. Dusknoir sighs and decides to address the chosen ones individually._

Sableye: Gyaaaah!

Dusknoir: Well, well, Grovyle. You continue to display feeble resistance, knowing full well how futile your efforts were, still are, and always will be?

Grovyle: What did you expect?

Dusknoir: Chikorita, you finally realize why I kidnapped you too, don't you? You're the key-bearer.

_He holds the Relic Fragment up to prove his point._

Chikorita: Give it back! You're not Sir Dusknoir to me anymore!

Amy: We know who you really are now! And what you did to—to my—!

Dusknoir: Ah, and **Amy**…Once an inferior being, always an inferior being. More specifically, **the very last human, teetering on the brink of extinction. **Pity.

Amy (getting REALLY angry): Grrr…**No thanks to you!**

Dusknoir: Oh, and by the way…Did I ever reveal the purpose of this antenna on my cranium?

Amy and Chikorita (scared, not wanting to hear the answer): N—N—No?

Dusknoir: It receives transmissions from the spirit world that command me to escort sentient beings there. It helped me take Amy's family, it helped me take the rest of those inferior beings, it helped me take every single traitor that dared to surface, and at this very moment, it deigns that you three…shall be next!

Amy and Chikorita: *gasp*!

Sableye: Shred 'em, kill 'em, eat 'em! Wheh-heh-heh!

Dusknoir: So, in order to fulfill its request… **We shall KILL you…until you die!**

_The eloquent speaker Dusknoir? Making a grammatical error? Amy and Chikorita laugh so hard that Dusknoir and his minions attack them first. Luckily, they're laughing too hard for them to have any effect. Then they fight—awesome battle. Not only does Amy's Cute Charm ability become obscenely effective (as usual), almost all of Dusknoir's attacks have very little effect on her._

Dusknoir: I…I…I…I SHALL NOT LOSE!

_He punches them and opens the mouth on his stomach, charging up dark energy into a black hole beam! Amy and Chikorita have to hang onto Grovyle to keep themselves from being sucked in by the energy's charge-up radius._

Amy: I…I knew that mouth—I mean stomach—Whatever! —was creepy!

Chikorita (panicking): What do we do? What do we do?

Grovyle: If it hits us…we're…

Amy: (If his stomach is still open) …Hey, I know! Chikorita, Grovyle! Let's combine our attacks at him!

Chikorita: Our strongest attacks?

Grovyle: But what if he sucks them up?

Amy: Do it when I say so! Wait for it, wait for it…

Duksnoir: NOW DIE!

Amy: NOW!

_He shoots the black hole projectile right at them at a blinding speed!_

Grovyle: Leaf Blade!

Chikorita: Solarbeam!

Amy (trying to say "Hyper Voice"): YOOM…TAH!

_They hit the projectile at exactly the same time and rebound it right into Dusknoir's stomach!_

Dusknoir: GWAAAAAAAAH!

_A huge explosion! Dusknoir tries to stay upright, but then finally collapses._

Chikorita: We…did it…

Amy: Master Wigglytuff taught me that!

Grovyle: Amy! Do you know what this means? **We finally defeated Dusknoir for the FIRST TIME!**

Sableye: Lord Dusknoir! ...Wheeeeeh-heh-heh-heeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! (Run for it!)

_Grovyle grabs Amy and swings her around so many times, she gets dizzy. That's how ecstatic he was. Meanwhile, all six Sableye run back into the Dimensional Hole. The chosen ones surround Dusknoir._

Grovyle: Humph. So much for loyalty.

Chikorita: I'll take that. Come on, let's go!

_After Chikorita takes back her Relic Fragment, they run back up the stairs, but then Dusknoir says something that stops Amy in her tracks._

Dusknoir: Grovyle…Amy…is this what you truly desire? If you alter history…All Pokémon from the future…will disappear! That includes me, the Sableye, Master Dialga…and **you.**

Amy: HUH?

Grovyle (trying to push Amy along): D—Don't listen to him—

Dusknoir: According to the Paradox Law, our world shall no longer exist if it is altered. In Layman's terms, that means we would've never been born. Even ribald lowlifes like you could've deduced such a conclusion…didn't you? Didn't you?

Amy: …Grovyle? Is…is that true?

Grovyle (pained): …Yes, it is. We will disappear too.

Amy (mortified): N—No! How come…no one told me that…?

Grovyle: When you were a human, we both knew that was going to happen. But we accepted it because they murdered your family and friends, and I had no other reason to live. We all had nothing to lose. Even Celebi.

Amy: Even Celebi? Wait, so when she said she'd devote her whole life…she really meant it?

Grovyle: Yes. I know that you don't remember our promise, and I know you're scared, but we have no choice. Either have ourselves die and save millions of lives…or have ourselves live and let millions die.

Amy: …You're right. We can't let those millions die.

Grovyle: Thanks for understanding. Just one problem, though. We **had** nothing to lose. But…this all changed when you met Chikorita. If we succeed, she will be…**left all alone.**

Amy (starting to cry): I see. If we change history…we'll disappear. And if I disappear, Chikorita will… (Chikorita will…) *sob* I** hate** paradoxes! **I…hate...them!**

_She unleashes a hammerfist on the stone step in agony. Unfortunately, while they were discussing that, Dusknoir has slowly been creeping up the stairs—right up to where Chikorita is!_

Chikorita (pacing): Nngh…Guys! What's taking you so long? I'm gonna start this thingy without you!

Dusknoir: As if I'd allow you!

_He shoots another beam at her! Amy and Grovyle finally run up the stairs after them._

Chikorita: AAAAAGH!

Amy and Grovyle: CHIKORITA!

_He grabs the Fragment again. Outraged, Chikorita tackles him. _

Chikorita: Hey! GIVE IT BACK!

_The Relic Stone slips from his grasp and Amy catches it as she and Grovyle arrive. In retaliation, Dusknoir blasts a major beam at her, but Grovyle sees it coming and jumps in front of her to take the blast!_

Grovyle: GAAAH! I'll never…let you…hurt her!

Amy and Chikorita: NOOOO!

_Right after the beam stops, Grovyle's Overgrow ability kicks into overdrive, and he glows green with insane energy! He rushes at Dusknoir, binding his arms. He also throws the Time Gears on the floor, then leaps, with Dusknoir, all the way down the stairs. Amy and Chikorita follow him as he lands right in front of the Dimensional Hole._

Dusknoir: Wh—what the—?

Amy and Chikorita: Grovyle! What are you doing?

Grovyle: I'm taking him back to the future with me!

Amy and Chikorita (aghast): WHAT? WHY?

Grovyle: I don't belong here. I have to make sure the future is changed. **And I have to keep him from stopping you two no matter what!** But you, Amy…You're happier here. You belong in this world now. Chikorita—take care of Amy for me. Promise me, okay?

Chikorita (teary-eyed): B—B—But how am I supposed to take your place? HOW?

Grovyle: I know you will. Because you two…**are the best of friends**. Ever.

Dusknoir: Grrrr…Release me, you sniveling melodramatic sops!

Grovyle: Shut up! You're ruining the moment!

Amy (teary-eyed): B—But…I thought you were my friend…

Grovyle: I am, Amy. I'm happy to have met you, too! The more you love someone, the harder it is to say goodbye…But no matter what happens, don't ever give up, because the rest is in your hands! Goodbye…(forever…)

_With one final push, he and Dusknoir plunge through the Dimensional Hole. In the split-second before they do…_

Dusknoir: (I—Inconceivable…)

Grovyle: (Please save the future for me, you guys...Please! Or else…this world will never see another sunrise…ever again.)

_Grovyle finally sheds one last tear just before plunging through. The hole closes while Amy and Chikorita are still screaming in anguish._

Amy and Chikorita: GROVYLE!

_They just stand there numbly, staring at the place where the hole disappeared._

Chikorita: …Wait for us, Grovyle. We'll change the future into a better world…where you can finally be happy!

Amy: … (She doesn't know…does she?)…

Chikorita: Amy…Grovyle was right. The more you love someone, the harder it **is** to say goodbye. He's known you for over five years...so it must've hurt him to no end to leave you like that. I should know. We've only known him for about a week...and I miss him already.

Amy: (That may be…But he wasn't talking about just us. He also meant Chikorita...and **me.**) I miss him, too.

_After they pick up the Time Gears, they sit there for a long time…crying._

To be continued…


	20. Amy and Grovyle's Final Adventure

Final Chapter: The Last Adventure

_They go back to the top, finally place the Fragment into the hole, and wait as the Rainbow Stoneship activates._

Chikorita: So this is where it truly belongs… (Who knew that when I found it…this was my destiny all along…)

Amy: (This is the last time I'll ever be with her. I have to make the most of this…every step of the way.)

_The circular base rises and then speeds forward towards Temporal Tower, leaving a rainbow trail behind. Amy and Chikorita savor the moment. When it stops at the edge of the rock path, Chikorita gets off first and then helps Amy watch her step. They both march to the tower, side by side._

Chikorita: This is it, Amy. There's no turning back now. We have to do this no matter what!

Amy: It's up to us…to save the world. (So all this time, we've been marching towards a sacrifice…everyone's in the future's…and mine. So this…is what it feels like…)

_They arrive at the tall entryway, a dark blue door glowing with red lines. The ground rumbles as they arrive._

Chikorita: AAH! Wh—wh—what was that?

Amy: I think…it's collapsing…

Chikorita: COLLAPSING? Oh yeah…!

Amy: We have to hurry!

_They enter and make their way through the first several floors. Halfway up, they experience an even more powerful tremor._

Chikorita: It's getting worse…!

Amy: If this place completely collapses, the planet will be on a one-way road to total paralysis…and all one million and one lives—us! —will die! Come on! We're running out of time!

_Note that "death" in this context refers to everyone's hearts dying from the resulting darkness. Only Amy and Chikorita's deaths will be literal. A ticking noise occurs in the background exactly once every second, underscoring the feeling of time running out, and making Amy and Chikorita even more jittery than they already are. What's next, an hourglass of sand? At least it makes them faster than they ever did in their lives—faster than when they were running with Grovyle away from the Stockade! After riding through yet another tremor, they move on through the final floors, and arrive at the top. They now get the full view of the red-clouded vortex-sky with a weird black center. Purple lightning is emitting from it. But just up ahead of them, past the crumbling columns…the altar with five empty Time Gear slots! They run right up to it while Chikorita opens the treasure bag and prepares to slam them in._

Chikorita: This is it! This is it! I know it is!

Amy: You take the two on the right—I'll take the two on the left! We'll take the middle together!

_But right when they reach the altar's highest step, a massive bolt of purple lighting blasts them away. It turns dark all of a sudden—not a good sign._

Dialga: **SACRILEDGE!**

Amy: No, wait! We have to save the world!

Dialga: SAVE…THE WORLD? SAVE THE WORLD? GRRR-OOOOOH!

_In a blinding flash, Dialga, complete with a dark color scheme, appears right in front of them!_

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAH! **Primal Dialga!**

Dialga: LIARS! YOU DARE BRING RUIN TO MY TOWER?

Chikorita: No, no, no! We're gonna—

Dialga: SILENCE! NO ONE WHO TRESPASSES SHALL BE LEFT ALIVE…ESPECIALLY YOU!

Chikorita: H—he's not listening to us…

Amy: Wait a second—he's not like Primal Dialga yet—he can still talk! Maybe we can bring him back!

Chikorita: Yeah, but if this place collapses…he'll never go back!

_Under normal circumstances, Chikorita would be dashing away in terror. The fact that she's come this far—confronting Dialga without backing down a bit—just goes to show how far she's progressed thanks to Amy's help._

Dialga: GRRR-OOOOOH!

Chikorita: Here he comes! Get ready, Amy!

Amy: Attack!

_They fight for the most epic 10 minutes of their lives, with lightning flashing all around, earthquakes causing them to lose their footing, and sometimes even causing columns to collapse! As if that weren't enough, (Primal) Dialga keeps using the gut-wrenching Roar of Time on them! Even when Amy and Chikorita combine all their Hyper Voices, Flamethrowers, Solarbeams, and Bullet Seeds, and eat as many Oran Berries as they can…they still only cause his HP to drop by only 10%!_

Chikorita: How much health…*huff*…does this guy…even have?

Dialga: YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME IN BATTLE! I AM THE LORD OF TIME!

Amy: He's right. We're not…getting anywhere…near beating him! In battle!

Chikorita: So what do we do?

Amy: Maybe…maybe…there's a way…to stop him…without fighting!

Chikorita: What do you mean, without fighting?

Amy: He's the Lord of Time. If we beat him…who knows what will happen? To the world? To the whole entire structure of time?

Chikorita: But he's attacking us…so what can we do?

Amy: We'll have to do whatever it takes…

_Amy stares at the altar, and Chikorita follows her gaze._

Amy: …To save the world!

_As she tries to get to the altar again, he attacks and sends them flying back. They have to dodge several more attacks during the next conversation._

Chikorita: I got it! Amy—quick, sing him to sleep!

Amy: WHAT?

Chikorita: You're a Jigglypuff, aren't you?

Amy: But—but…I've never done that before! I don't even know the lyrics!

Chikorita: I know you can! Just listen to your heart. It'll tell you what to do.

Amy (taking a deep breath): It's our best shot…but what if he** doesn't **fall asleep?

Chikorita: We still have to try! My Grasswhistle will help, okay?

_More dodging…_

Chikorita: Figured it out yet?

Amy: …Yeah! I know them, now! I know them!

Chikorita: I told you you'd know them! Now do it!

_Amy sings along to the tune of the battle music. She finds to her surprise that the lyrics are something she always wanted to say all her life, but was never able to articulate properly. Chikorita, who can hear the battle music too, blows through her Grasswhistle to provide the tune, and layered together, the sound is amplified enough so that Dialga can actually hear it. For all you Sky Jukebox users, the song is "Dialga's Fight to the Finish", obviously. However, since Dialga won't let up his flurry of attacks, so they have to dodge during natural breaks in the music._

When I came here, I was scared and didn't know what would happen…but Chikorita…found me,

And she showed me…how awesome this world could be.

As Team Pecha…we had fun…and we both got to know everyone!

I found I didn't like glory or fighting, I preferred dancing and drawing,

But I love my best friends there'll ever be; Chikorita and Grovyle. They taught me

Love is what makes life worth living and saving. And if it's the last thing I do,

I want to let, everyone live, and realize what I learned is true.

Deep down in my heart, I know this is right. I won't forget all my friends.

This is my voice. This is my choice. I'll fight to the very very end!

_The tune for the next part may be hard to find—check out a remixed version of the song. By this time, Dialga has momentarily stopped in confusion and is feeling sleepy. Amy and Chikorita give it everything they've got._

Now I know what I was meant to do,

I have to say goodbye to save this world and you.

And not just you, everyone we know…So please let us through, and remember our rhyme,

We are…the Heroes of Time!

Amy and Chikorita: NOW!

_They finally manage to put Dialga to sleep. They rush past him to the altar, grabbing Time Gears from Chikorita's bag. Amy slams in the two on the left and Chikorita slams in the two on the right. They both grasp the fifth and final Time Gear and stare at the middle slot on the bottom._

Amy: Ready?

Chikorita: Ready.

Amy and Chikorita: (This is for the world!)

_Together, at last, they place it in. The Time Gears are absorbed into the altar and the red lights glow green. Massive tremors start to shake the place!_

Chikorita: Wh—why won't they stop? We did what we were supposed to…

Amy: Oh no…are we…too late?

_Massive bolts of purple lighting strike everywhere and the whole place turns white!_

Amy and Chikorita: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_After what feels like a long time later, Amy and Chikorita slowly and painfully wake up._

Amy and Chikorita: Uuugh…

Dialga: ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?

Amy and Chikorita: AAAH—!

Dialga: CALM YOURSELVES. I HAVE REGAINED MY REASON.

Amy: Wha—wha—huh?

Dialga: ALTHOUGH IT HAS TAKEN HEAVY DAMAGE, TEMPORAL TOWER…STILL STANDS. NOW OBSERVE.

_The diamond on his chest shows a hologram projection in front of them. Treeshroud Forest is finally in color and moving again! So are all the places where Time Gears once were, and everyone in Treasure Town is cheering and throwing confetti. Finally, he shows them the ridiculously broken Hidden Land and the mostly broken Temporal Tower._

Amy and Chikorita (faces lightening up): …!

Dialga: BECAUSE YOU STOPPED MY TOWER'S COLLAPSE, TIME STILL FLOWS. THE PLANET SHALL NEVER BE PARALYZED AGAIN. I SHALL MAKE SURE OF THAT HERE.

Chikorita: We did it, Amy! We did it!

Amy: We did it, Chikorita! We did it!

Amy and Chikorita: YAAAAAAAY!

_They dance the best dance they could ever do to commemorate saving the world._

Dialga: YOU MANAGED TO STAND UP TO ME, EVEN WHEN I WAS OUT OF CONTROL. SINCERELY…THANK YOU. BUT…IT WILL TAKE TIME TO REPAIR THIS PLACE.

Amy: S—should we help?

Dialga: NO, NO. I SHALL DO IT. YOU TWO SHOULD GO HOME.

Amy and Chikorita: Okay. Goodbye, Dialga!

Dialga: GOOD LUCK, CHILDREN.

_They start walking back down the tower._

Amy (suddenly regaining hope): (If…If the future's changed…and I'm still here…then maybe…just maybe…)

_They proceed onto the rock path to the Rainbow Stoneship. Amy realizes she's moving at only half her usual speed, almost like in those scary dreams she sometimes gets when she can only move as fast as molasses. Only it's not a dream. It's real._

Amy (all hope squashed): (Why can't…I move…? Oh no…)

Chikorita: We're going home, Amy. We're finally going home…

_As she keeps going, Amy suddenly can't move anymore. She starts glowing yellow._

Amy: Chikorita!

Chikorita (turning around): Amy, what now—? What the—? What's happening to you?

Amy: Sorry, Chikorita. I know we've survived everything together so far, but now, it looks like…I've finally run out of time.

Chikorita: What? You—you're out of time? What do you mean?

Amy: Dusknoir told me. If we change the future, everyone from the future will disappear…including Grovyle …and **me**. That's the paradox rule. Remember when I told you I hated them? Well…this is why.

Chikorita: W—w—wait a second…I only made it this far because you were with me! Don't you understand, Amy?** You're the first true friend I ever had!** If you go…I…I don't know…what I'd do…

Amy (suddenly shouting and crying): Chikorita! Do you think I **want** to do this? No, you have to live! Live the life that I'll never be able to, okay? Go home and tell everyone our story…so that no one will ever have to go through this ever again. Ever. Because…*sniff*…this is too sad.

Chikorita: But you're more important to me than anything, Amy! I—Isn't there a way...to save all one million lives **and** yours?

Amy: Believe me, Chikorita. I would've sacrificed **anything** to make that possible. You're lucky, though—I'm the one that's dying here!

Chikorita: And I'm the one that's being left behind…

Amy: Seriously, though…Thanks for being my best friend. I loved the times we played…the times we explored…the times you stuck by me no matter what. I loved living life with you and Grovyle and everyone, and I finally know who I truly am now. My life was too short, but…I wouldn't have traded any second of it for anything in this amazing world. This time…even if I forget everything else, I promise I'll never forget you. **I promise.**

_Right then, the light fully envelops her and she disappears. Chikorita runs to the spot and cries at the ground, clutching all that remains of her best friend—the Red Bow._

Chikorita (crying): Amy…Amy! Amyyyyy!

_She staggers back to the Rainbow Stoneship carrying the Treasure Bag, the badge, and the Red Bow, tripping every now and then._

Chikorita (can't stop the tears): …I have to live. I have to get home alive…because it was Amy's…last…wish…

_She is the only one to board it…so lonely…and sees Temporal Tower getting farther and farther away…_

Chikorita: And here I thought we could all finally be the family I never had…Amy! Grovyle! (I wish you guys never had to die…) ...**I wish you guys never had to leave me behind!**

Narrator: And so, Amy and Chikorita finally succeeded in their mission…and saved the world from total paralysis for all time. Chikorita left Temporal Tower…traveled across the ravaged Hidden Land…rode Lapras across the sea…and safely returned to Treasure Town. Upon returning to the guild, she told everyone about the adventure…about what happened in the Hidden Land…about what took place in Temporal Tower…about Grovyle…and about Amy. Of course, she also spoke about how the destruction of time was stopped, and how the world was returned to peace. She told the story whenever and wherever possible…to as many Pokémon as possible. And in so doing, she preserved the memory of Amy and the hope for world peace. So months passed…Treasure Town returned to its cheerful routines…the scars from the planet's injuries slowly healed…and life gradually returned to normal…except…

_Six months later, one evening, Chikorita exits the guild and walks to the beach. The Krabbys' bubbles reflect the setting sun and create an atmosphere of peace, harmony, and beauty. Chikorita stops to see the awe-inspiring sight._

Chikorita: Woooow…the sun rises, then it sets…it's all thanks to the flow of time that the planet is able to keep moving and show us this…wonderful sight. And I don't need to know all the answers, as long as I'm with…with… Oh no. The last time I saw this…was when our adventure began…when I met…**her**…

_She remembers everything as if it were only yesterday…of how she met Amy…of how they made Team Pecha…of all the times they played around…of all the times she transcended her own limits…of how Amy pulled her through everything…of Grovyle…of the future…of Amy's heartsong…and finally, of how they placed the last Time Gear in the last slot at exactly the same time._

Chikorita (teary-eyed): It feels like only yesterday, but…now I'll never…see her…again…

_She stares at the sunset, then collapses, crying, on the sand, into the Red Bow she always kept._

Chikorita: WAAAH! I miss you so much! I wish you were here, Amy! **Please come back! PLEASE!**

_But no one came._

Special Chapter: In the Future of Darkness

Narrator: Flash back to six months earlier, right after Grovyle took Dusknoir back to the future…and entrusted his last mission with Amy and Chikorita.

_In the dark future, Grovyle and Dusknoir are sprawled out, unconscious, in the middle of nowhere. Grovyle is the first to wake up._

Grovyle (stretching himself out): …Oogh…OOOooogh…Huh?

_He looks all around, sees Dusknoir, and then looks around again._

Grovyle: (It's still the same, and we're still alive. But that means…that means…)

_A Sableye runs up. He sees Grovyle, panics, and runs away._

Grovyle: (Ugh. They found me already. Better get moving…)

_But before he can, Dusknoir wakes up._

Dusknoir (spotting Grovyle, really angry): YOOOOOOOOOU!

Grovyle: Huh?

_He charges, but the pain makes him trip and fall._

Grovyle: Oh. Dusknoir. Riiiiight…

Dusknoir (still wincing from pain): …

Grovyle: By the way…do you have any idea why we're still alive? I thought that if Amy and Chikorita changed history, this world wouldn't exist anymore, and—

Dusknoir: Fool. Haven't you deduced it yet?

Grovyle: Y—you mean—?

Dusknoir: That's correct. Maybe they failed to alter history. Perhaps Master Dialga defeated them…or perhaps Temporal Tower collapsed on them…**or perhaps they were so depressed that they purposefully abandoned the mission out of revenge when YOU abandoned them!** Did you not observe how melodramatic they were? Didn't you? Didn't you?

Grovyle (blanching): N—no! No way! (Amy...Chikorita...Please say you didn't do that!)

Dusknoir: Ha! Gotcha! If anything, it is most probable to be a time-delay.

Grovyle (annoyed that Dusknoir tricked him): What? That's it. I'm going to fight Dialga.

Dusknoir: That's suicide! Your wounds are in critical condition.

Grovyle: I know I won't win. But if there really is a time-delay effect, then I want to buy as much time as possible for my friends to change history. Besides, Lapras says we have to face life no matter what shape we're in. See ya.

Dusknoir: GET BACK HERE—OW!

_Grovyle leaves. Dusknoir tries to follow him, but another one of his wounds suddenly ruptures and stops him._

Dusknoir: Curses. I can't allow him leave that easily…

_He's forced to crawl, on his hands, the way Grovyle went. Grovyle ventures through the Barren Valley (yes, that IS in the middle of nowhere) and arrives at the top. Dusknoir somehow found a shortcut and crawled through it to catch up to Grovyle at this point._

Dusknoir: Grovyle!

Grovyle: How'd you get here so fast?

Sableye: There he is!

_But that's the least of his worries. Suddenly, all the Sableye catch up and surround him!_

Sableye: Wheh-heh-heh! Stockade time! Stockade time!

Grovyle: Agh…!

Dusknoir: Hoo-hoo-hoo-ha-ha-ha! I regret to inform you that the situation has changed! Sableye, impeccable timing. Now **seize **him!

_They attack Grovyle in a frenzy. He manages to dodge all of them, but it's clear that in his condition, he won't last much longer. But right then, they don't just attack Grovyle—they also head for Dusknoir!_

Dusknoir: What the—? HEY!

Sableye: Slice 'em up! Slice 'em up! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Dusknoir: This is **insubordination,** you hear me? **Insubordination!**

Grovyle: Shut up and fight back, Dusknoir!

Dusknoir: WHAT?

Grovyle: Just do it!

_They do fight, and manage to drive the four Sableye away._

Sableye: Run awaaaaaaaaay!

Dusknoir: …Wh…What was the meaning of that…?

Grovyle: Humph! They already abandoned you back then. What did you expect?

Dusknoir: But still…! They are required to follow any command issued by Master Dialga or me.

Grovyle: So don't you think **Dialga** told them to attack you?

Dusknoir: What are you implying…?

Grovyle: You DID fail to stop us back then. So of course he'd abandon you like that too.

Dusknoir (mumbling to himself): Insubordination…What an outrage…

Grovyle: Whatever. Have fun with your family spats and stuff. See ya.

_He turns to leave, but Dusknoir grabs him by the leaves before he can take another step._

Dusknoir: WAIT? How about a temporary truce, Grovyle? We should travel together for a bit.

Grovyle (flabbergasted): Excuse me?

Dusknoir: I am not kidding.

Grovyle: (What's with this guy? I bet he's gonna pretend to do that and double-cross me just when I least expect it…) No way—OW!

Dusknoir: I won't kill you. I promise. …But you certainly are extremely cautious! Your visage reveals all.

Grovyle: *staaaaaare*…

Dusknoir: I am far more injured than you. Furthermore, I'm curious to ascertain why the Sableye were insubordinate. Our odds of survival will dramatically improve if we band together. You are intelligent enough to perceive the merit in that, are you not?

Grovyle: (He **is** strong. He **could** help…) Ow!

Dusknoir: I shall not release you until you have assented, anyway.

Grovyle: Ow! OW! …Fine, fine. Let's go.

_Finally, Dusknoir releases him. Grovyle rubs his head several times, as it really hurts where Dusknoir pulled on it._

Grovyle: (Jeez…Trying to force it out of me, huh? That is so very, very him…) But remember! If you try anything funny, I'll—!

Dusknoir: Sure you will. Let's proceed.

_They venture a long way, and arrive at the Dark Wasteland._

Grovyle: Come on, pick up the pace already!

Dusknoir: Monitor your impatience. We should pause until we are sufficiently prepared. After all, haste makes waste.

Grovyle: Hah! Don't boss **me **around.

_A Sableye is walking around the end of the wasteland. Suddenly, Grovyle emerges from right under him and Leaf-Blades him right in the face! Dusknoir arrives, grabs him, and drags him to an alcove, while Grovyle follows. They then start interrogating him._

Grovyle: So. What's the deal?

Sableye (sweating): Th…that's…

Dusknoir (cracking his knuckles): You are well aware of the consequences of insubordination…especially when I am displeased!

Sableye: Okay, okay! Me talk! We no want to slash Lord Dusknoir, but…is truth! Believe me! Please!

Grovyle: But **why** are you attacking him?

Sableye: He force us. He say we have no choice.

Grovyle: Who?

Sableye: Master Dialga's…new lackey.

Dusknoir: WHAT? A new henchman…replaced me?

Sableye: Yes. He very smart. He become final agent. To past world.

Grovyle: No way…!

_Dusknoir punches the Sableye straight into the wall!_

Grovyle (appalled): Dusknoir! (Jeez...He's so...**violent.** Naturally.)

Sableye: This no his order! This Master Dialga's order! He say you failed, so he kick you out!

Dusknoir (growing angrier by the second): WHAT…WAS…HIS…NAME?

Sableye (crying): Me no tell you! If me did, very terrible thing happen to us!

Dusknoir: THAT'S AN ORDER!

_This time he punches the wall with all his might, barely missing the Sableye._

Sableye: WAAAAAAAAAAH!

_He runs away, crying. It's obvious that Dusknoir is taking this really badly._

Grovyle (muttering): Now look what you did, fool...

Dusknoir: Master Dialga…disposed of me. Grovyle! Avail yourself to the pleasure of jesting at me! I mean, seriously! Me! Abandoned! Tossed aside! Dropped in a bucket of boiling lava—

Grovyle: Whatever. I'm more worried about that new henchman. (…I've got a bad feeling about this.)

Dusknoir: …Very well. We must travel to Temporal Tower immediately.

Grovyle: (He still looks up to Primal Dialga. When he gets there, he'll probably take his side, and if that henchman is still there, then…that's a **three-on-one fight!** Can I do that? By myself…?)

_They end up running around in circles. First, when they arrive at Temporal Tower (which looks a lot like when Amy and Chikorita went there for the first time, except that it's all gray and crumbling and collapsed), they find that Primal Dialga isn't in his usual bottomless pit-throne anymore, and because the henchman isn't there either, there IS no three-on-one fight. Dusknoir suggests that maybe he went off to find another method of going to the past: Celebi's Time Tunnel! Dismayed, Grovyle immediately leads them to Dusk Forest, only to find that Celebi isn't there, either. Dusknoir smacks down another Sableye and forces him to reveal that Primal Dialga went to Frozen Island. But that's a completely different landmass! (It's true; because the planet broke apart so much over the past 500 years, there are many little island landmasses floating around with huge gaps in between them.) They travel to the official Jump Point at the top of Spacial Cliffs, where two Porygon are there, manning it. The Porygon talk in a very monotone voice._

Grovyle: (I remember…Amy and I used to use their services all the time…)

Dusknoir: Two to the Frozen Island. Do it!

Porygon: Right away, Sir Dusknoir. But, about him—

Dusknoir: He is of no concern to you. Don't make me furious, you two…

Porygon: Understood, sir. Please, cease all movement as we prepare the transportation beam.

_A few seconds later, the Porygon warp them in a ball of light. They are warped to the Frozen Island, where the other two Porygon at the other Jump Point are waiting._

Porygon: Transportation complete, sirs.

Dusknoir: Excellent.

Grovyle (looking around): Hmm…Amy and I have never been **here **before.

Dusknoir: Of course not. This used to be named Blizzard Island. You knew that no Time Gear was buried here.

_As they leave the Jump Point, a bunch of snow-hat-looking Pokémon cautiously approach them._

Grovyle: Who are they?

Dusknoir: I can only hypothesize that they are the natives.

Grovyle: Let me try talking to them. Hey! You guys! Did you see a group of Sableye pass by here with a massively huge four-legged Steel-Dragon Pokémon?

_Problem is, the only thing they can say is "GIGIGI!"_

Grovyle: Okay, let me try this again…

_This time when he talks, he tries pantomiming everything he says, almost like the game of charades. (Example: Pointing to them when he says "you", pointing to his eyes when he says "see", going on all fours and pretending to roar when he says…Oh, you get the idea…) He's surprisingly good at it, mostly because he had to do it all the time with almost every single aggressive Pokémon when he traveled with Amy back then._

Grovyle: Did—YOU—SEE—a—GROUP—of—SABLEYE—COME THROUGH HERE—with a—

Snorunt: …?

_One of the Snorunt (the leader, probably) walks up to him, pretends to think hard—and then blasts him with a crazy Ice Shard attack!_

Grovyle: OW! What the—?

Snorunt: AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Grovyle (getting "playfully" angry): Wh—what was **that** for? Huh? Huh? **Huh?**

_He chases them around in circles, slashing at them, purposefully missing. They soon tire of it, though and run away. Dusknoir just watches._

Dusknoir: (He's acting like an innocent child, just like that inferior human and the key-bearer. I wonder why—No. It's his heart. It's the reason why this world's darkness has failed to affect him…)

Grovyle: Little brats…heh heh…they'd better not come back if—*grumble grumble*…

_They follow the Snorunt anyway. When they arrive at the top of the mountain, Grovyle fails to notice the super-sharp ice stalactite until it's falling RIGHT ABOVE HIM!_

Dusknoir: LOOK OUT!

Grovyle: What—?

_Unbelievably, Dusknoir pushes Grovyle out of the way and takes the stalactite himself!_

Grovyle (staring at Dusknoir in disbelief): You…protected…me? Why?

_That's just the beginning of their troubles, though—Four Glalie ambush them to avenge the little Snorunt "brats", and as if that weren't enough, a gigantic Mamoswine crashes though the wall! It's a five-on-two battle!_

Grovyle: Ugh…give me a **break**…

_He's too used to these types of situations since he and Amy had to put up with them for five years. But since they're all Ice-types, there's definitely a slim chance of victory. Amazingly enough, he and Dusknoir manage to fight them all off. They run away just as fast as that Spiritomb "scumbag". Immediately after that, Grovyle helps Dusknoir up and they retreat to a safe alcove outside where the Sableye can't see them._

Grovyle: You okay?

Dusknoir: I will be. My arm strength is returning, so no need for concern.

_They sit down to rest and discuss things for a while._

Dusknoir: By the way, Grovyle…What **IS** your rationale for trying to alter history? You know as well as I that we'd all be terminated if that happened…

Grovyle: You're scared of dying, too, aren't you?

Dusknoir: Admittedly, yes…

Grovyle: Well, we're all gonna die sooner or later. What's the point of living in a world of everlasting darkness? It doesn't matter how long you live...it's what you do in your life that counts. Living is easy. Doing the right thing is hard. I want to die** doing the right thing** that will save the world. That new world will prove that I ever lived at all. And finally, my spirit will live on in Amy and Chikorita. I know they'll never forget me and will always work to make the future a better world. **I know.**

Dusknoir (inwardly choking up): (Doing...the right thing? He will...live on…?) If only…I could…

Grovyle: And it's not just me. According to the Planetary Investigation Team, everyone, except those bitter and twisted ones, was willing to disappear too. They just sent Amy and me to the past as their representatives. We believed that it was a small price to pay…to give everyone and everything the gift…of a new life.

Dusknoir: (A new…life…)

_They just sit there while Dusknoir ruminates over Grovyle's words for a long time._

Grovyle: …You ready?

Dusknoir: Most veritably. Shall we proceed?

_They leave. After a long walk, they see a massive field of ice stalagmites sharply sticking up from the ground, towering over them. Purple electricity courses through some of them, making Grovyle shiver slightly for some reason he can't place his finger on. Soon enough, though, they encounter another Snorunt._

Grovyle: You again—!

Dusknoir: Wait. I believe this individual is different.

_He tries the pantomiming again._

Grovyle: Did—YOU—SEE—a—GROUP—of—SABLEYE—COME THROUGH HERE—with a—

Snorunt: Oh! Yeah! Yeah yeah yeah! Whole gang. Right through here.

Grovyle (shocked): You can talk?

Snorunt: Of course me talk, stranger. What you think?

Grovyle: Was there anyone else?

Snorunt: Yeah, yeah! They carry pink little creature with them. Really pretty, she was.

Grovyle: ...! CELEBI!

_He runs right past the Snorunt. It takes everything he can for Dusknoir to keep up._

Dusknoir: Grovyle, my good fellow, monitor your speed! What about…the new henchman…

Snorunt: Where you going?

_Grovyle and Dusknoir arrive at a clearing surrounded by four curving stalagmites. Up ahead is Celebi—and unbelievably, Spiritomb has paralyzed her with his greenish-purple goop! She wakes up as they arrive._

Celebi (putting up a brave face): Sorry, Grovyle. Dialga...caught...me...

Spiritomb: HEY! Did you HAVE to wake up NOW?

Grovyle: CELEBI!

Dusknoir: Spiritomb! Are you the new henchman?

Spiritomb: You musssst be missstaken…

Grovyle: (Not you again!) Hang on, Celebi, I'm coming!

_He runs, completely shaking off the powerful prickly feeling all over his skin._

Celebi: Grovyle! STOOOOOP!

Grovyle: Huh?

_He stops, but a moment too late. Two sounds emit; the first, a massive heartbeat, and the second, like something that shouldn't have been stepped on!_

Celebi: NO!

Dusknoir: …Heh heh!

Grovyle (blanching): (Don't tell me…)

_Four blasts of purple electricity from the stalagmites intersect and zap him!_

Grovyle: GWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Celebi (absolutely anguished): NOOOOOOOOOO!

Spriritomb: We did it! We did it we did it we did it! Um…we can GO now, right?

_Almost as in response, all six Sableye converge on the scene, preventing escape. The lightning is still zapping Grovyle and won't stop!_

Dusknoir: Hoo-hoo-hoo-ha-ha-ha! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Grovyle: D—Dusknoir! (I knew it! I **knew **it!)

Dusknoir: At your exact location, between these four pillars, the electron discharges of the Icicle Forest have the greatest degree of concentration. They contain the unique property…to melt your soul away!

Grovyle: (My soul…!) N—no way! No...freakin'...way! You couldn't have planned—Wait. You mean you woke up **before** me?

Dusknoir: Correct! Took you long enough. Now listen closely, Grovyle. **There was no new henchman.** I** lured** you here! Once your soul has melted away, I shall usurp your physical shell, return to the past, and **exterminate that inferior being Amy and her friend Chikorita**. They will be so overjoyed when you return, don't you concur? Too bad they'll never know. The new henchman…in fact…is YOU! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

Grovyle: DON'T CALL HER AN INFERIOR BEING!

Celebi: Y—you rotten coward!

Dusknoir: Of course. I truly despise you, Grovyle, Amy, and Chikorita. Every one of you!

Grovyle: I thought…I could…No…

_A terrible, terrible thought goes through his head…_

Hypothetical Chikorita (angry): Grovyle! Are you good or evil? MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY!

Hypothetical Amy (crying): I—I thought…you were…my best friend…

_The lightning is still zapping him, this time even more intensely!_

Grovyle: (Amy…Chikorita…NO!) GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Dusknoir (really enjoying this): That's correct, Grovyle. Your fatal character flaw is that you're **too trusting**! Didn't you receive the memo that "closeness" equates to "losing one's life"? Obviously not!

Grovyle: You're wrong! For one thing, you** forced** me into this! For another—AAAAAAGH—I still trust you!

Dusknoir (now **he's** flabbergasted): Excuse me?

Grovyle: I trusted you because—for just that moment—we understood each other! And I know...I just **know**...you really don't hate me anymore!

Dusknoir: N—not possible…you're deluding yourself…

Grovyle (absolutely desperate): You only follow Primal Dialga because you don't want to die, don't you? Don't you? Think about what I said! Think about what it truly means to live!

Dusknoir: What it…truly means…to live… (Even if I disappear…my spirit will live on…)

Celebi: Spiritomb! Get Grovyle out of there NOW!

Spiritomb: W…we do NOT…

Grovyle: Do the right thing, Dusknoir! **Do the right thing!**

_Dusknoir can't take it anymore. He has to hold his head to contain his raging internal battle._

Sableye: Lord Dusknoir! You okay?

Dusknoir: Leave me in peace!

_He punches the three of them!_

Dusknoir: (Have I…become an essential part of other beings' lives?)

Grovyle: Sableye! What about you? Didn't you ever wish for a better life? Besides, if you don't respect yourselves, how can you expect others to respect you?

Sableye: We…uh…we…uh…

_The electricity suddenly increases in power again! It's an absolute miracle that Grovyle has been able to hold on for this long._

Grovyle: …! (I can't…hold on…!)

Celebi (crying): Someone save him! Someone! Anyone! PLEASE, **HEEEEEELLLLLP!**

_Everything turns white. Right at the most critical moment, just as the last remnants of Grovyle's soul are about to be evaporated…Dusknoir pushes him out of there!_

Celebi: D—Dusknoir?

Sableye: Lord Dusknoir…you…

Celebi: Grovyle! Are you okay?

Grovyle (in excruciating pain): Y—yeah, barely…Did he…save me?

_Right then, everything turns dark! And coming down is—the one and only Primal Dialga!_

Everyone: EEEYAAAAAAAAAH!

_Spiritomb sucks up the gooiness binding Celebi and runs away as fast as he can. Primal Dialga, furious at being betrayed at the last second, kicks down Dusknoir and proceeds to rip him to shreds!_

Dusknoir: GAAH! OOGH! YEEEAAAARRGH!

Sableye: Lord Dusknoir…**We must protect him!**

_They all slash at Primal Dialga, only to (predictably) be blown back by his Roar of Time. With them out of the way, he continues punishing Dusknoir._

Grovyle: (I…I can't…move…)

_He can't move because his soul is still trying to repair itself. Celebi, now free, can't take this savagery anymore and flies toward Primal Dialga, attempting to stop him._

Celebi (really angry): Dialga!

Grovyle: Stop, Celebi! **Stop!**

_But right when she's about to reach him, a flash of light stops her._

Celebi: What the—?

_She turns around and finds that it's a bunch of rainbow lights coming from the sky._

Celebi: ...What IS that?

Grovyle: If I remember correctly, that's called…an aurora.

_Winds are starting to blow…_

Dusknoir (also in excruciating pain): Inconceivable…Motion is returning to the paralyzed planet again!

Grovyle: (There **was** a time-delay effect after all…) Could it be? Amy…Chikorita…you've changed history?

_In response, Primal Dialga becomes angrier than ever. He unleashes a Roar of Time on everyone! After that, he disappears, flying off to the Vast Ice Mountain. Soon afterward, though, they all recover, eat the Oran Berries and drink the Max Elixirs they've collected, and head off to where Primal Dialga went._

Dusknoir: He went this way?

Sableye: He did.

Celebi (face blanching): No…

Grovyle: What's wrong, Celebi?

Celebi: The Passage of Time is up there!

Grovyle: WHAT?

Celebi: I never told him! I—I swear!

Dusknoir: Perhaps his instinct, augmented by his increased ferociousness, lured him to it.

Grovyle: What would happen if he reached it?

Dusknoir: He would freeze it…but that's the extent of my knowledge. I can only hypothesize that if he does, this world would remain paralyzed...or worse. We must stop him, no matter what.

Sableye: No more stockade. No more flesh-eating. We do right thing too!

Celebi (psyching herself up): He's gonna be SORRY he ever caught ME! Rawr rawr rawr!

Grovyle: Yes, this is it…the final battle.

Dusknoir: So. Have I redeemed myself?

Celebi: …I guess so.

Dusknoir: Permanent truce?

Grovyle: Permanent truce.

_A yellow ball of light suddenly whizzes past Grovyle's vision._

Grovyle: (…Huh? What was that? …! Don't tell me…! Just a little more, Amy…Please…)

_Too bad they had to leave the Sableye behind to maximize their mobility. They all travel as a group to reach the peak._

Grovyle: I knew it. I knew you'd be here…Primal Dialga!

_Primal Dialga is standing in front of the small cliff that the Passage of Time is on. It looks like he's actually suffering and losing the energy to stand. Nevertheless, he still manages to blast a Roar of Time at them._

Dusknoir and Celebi: GYAAAH!

Grovyle: Are you okay?

Celebi: Yeah…but he…

Dusknoir: I can only postulate that the planet's new movement seems to be draining his dark energy. We cannot allow him to damage that Passage of Time!

Grovyle and Celebi: (The sky…it's getting brighter…)

Dusknoir: The wind is gaining momentum!

Celebi: And why is there a light coming from Dialga's body? AAAAH! Us too!

Dusknoir: History is being distorted!

Grovyle: Our end…and this world's end…are coming.

Celebi: What?

Dusknoir: Until then, we must stop Dialga no matter what!

Grovyle: This is for the future! (Amy…Chikorita…Please…Lend me your strength!)

_THE FINAL BATTLE! (They swear they can hear Amy's heartsong in the background echoing across time.) With the combined efforts of Dusknoir's Ice Punches, Grovyle's Digs, and Celebi's Ancientpowers, they manage to damage him way more than Amy and Chikorita ever could. This time, whenever Primal Dialga prepares to launch a Roar of Time, Grovyle simply pulls Dusknoir and Celebi underneath with him. Finally, after one last combined Dig, they accomplish what Amy and Chikorita never could: They defeat him! (It also helped that he was weakened to begin with.)_

Dialga: GRRROOOOOOHHHH!

Celebi: We…did it!

_Primal Dialga crashes to the ground and can only watch in horror as he endures his worst nightmare: He completely disappears in a swarm of yellow light! Dusknoir, Celebi, and Grovyle can't move, and can only lie there and wait for the end to come._

Dusknoir: …Grovyle…I'm sorry I hurt you and Amy all these years. Can you…ever forgive me? Did I…do the right thing?

Grovyle: Yes, Dusknoir. **More than you will ever know.**

Dusknoir: I'm glad…now thanks to you…I have…no regrets…

_The light envelops him, and he vanishes, too. Grovyle uses the rest of his strength to crawl over to Celebi and pick her up._

Grovyle: Celebi…Are you okay?

Celebi (brimming with happiness inside): Yes…You have no idea how long I've…been waiting…for this moment…

_Yes, she's happy to experience this moment...in more ways than one. The landscape lights up. The sun is rising for the first time in 500 years!_

Grovyle: Look, Celebi…That's the morning sun. See?

Celebi: It's…it's so beautiful…and so warm…Thank you for seeing it…with me…

Grovyle: Hey, it's the least I could do.

Celebi: Goodbye, Grovyle…

Grovyle: Goodbye, Celebi…

_As tears stream down both of their cheeks, the light envelops them…and they, too, finally disappear into the vast recesses of time._

_Meanwhile, in the past, at Temporal Tower…_

Dialga: CHIKORITA…WHEN YOU LEFT, I COULD FEEL YOUR SORROW EVEN HERE. AND IF THAT IS HOW YOU FEEL EVEN NOW…ALONG WITH AMY…I SHALL GRANT YOUR WISH. THE WORLD STILL NEEDS YOU BOTH. I LEAVE TO YOU…THE FUTURE! **THANK YOU FOR SAVING OUR WORLD!**

_Dialga's Roar of Time reaches all the way into outer space._

_In the future, the sun has fully risen, and the boulders aren't floating anymore. But on the Vast Ice Mountain…_

Grovyle: Ooogh…we're…still alive?

Dusknoir: I thought that according to the Paradox Law, we'd disappear…but why?

_And it's not just them; everyone living in the future world, including Spiritomb, the Snorunt, the Sableye, and everyone on the Planetary Investigation Team, is still alive! They all cheer, dance, throw parties, and yes, throw confetti, grateful that they didn't disappear. (Though the Planetary Investigation Team notices the sudden appearance of all the new future Pokémon standing there, completely stunned and/or extremely delighted at the "new arrivals" brought back to life. Heck, even all of the new future Pokémon are partying too!)_

Celebi: It's a miracle! It's a miracle!

Dialga: ACTUALLY…IT WAS NOT.

_They suddenly notice Dialga standing in front of the Passage of Time again. But this time, his color scheme has returned to its normal blue! He steps closer to them to explain. Intimidated, Grovyle steps back._

Dusknoir: Master Dialga…!

Dialga: WE HAVE WAITED FOR YOU FOR 500 YEARS…YOU, THE HEROES OF TIME.

_The jewel on his chest shows a projection of the barren land suddenly becoming overflowed with lush green plant life and overwhelming amounts of color. In fact, the landscape changes so much that they barely recognize it!_

Grovyle, Celebi, and Dusknoir (totally in awe): Whoooooaaaa!

Grovyle: Dialga. Did you save us from disappearing?

Dialga: NO. I ONLY HAVE THE POWER TO BRING ONE BEING BACK TO LIFE AT A TIME. THE ONE HIGHER THAN ME…ARCEUS…MUST HAVE DONE IT. THANK YOU ALL FOR TURNING THE WOLRD AWAY FROM DARKNESS. AS YOU CAN SEE, WE ALL HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE GIFT…OF A NEW LIFE.

Grovyle: Wait. When you said you could "bring one being back to life"…?

Dialga: YES. YOUR BEST FRIEND…

Grovyle: Amy…?

_In the past, on the beach, a glowing yellow orb reappears on the exact spot Amy arrived—could it be…?_

Amy: …Chikorita…You…You kept it…

Chikorita: Amy? Is that…really you?

Amy: Yeah…I told you I promised I'd never forget you.

Chikorita (hugging Amy): AMY! YOU'RE BAAAAACK!

Amy (also hugging Chikorita): I KNOW! I KNOW! And I think…Dialga brought me back.

Chikorita: Really?

Amy: Really.

Chikorita and Amy (yelling across the sea): THANK YOU, DIALGAAAAAAA!

_In the future, Grovyle walks up to the mountain's edge to face the sunrise with Celebi. Dialga is standing behind him, ready to transmit Grovyle's every word._

Grovyle: Amy! Chikorita! Thank you for saving our world! From now on, Celebi and I will work together to make a better, brighter future for all time!

_A few seconds later, Amy and Chikorita hear Grovyle's voice from across the sea and the boundaries of time._

Grovyle: Amy! Chikorita! Can you hear me? We are all still alive!

Amy and Chikorita: *gasp*…Grovyle!

_They jump up and down, all excited and shouting with joy._

Chikorita: We hear you, Grovyle! WE CAN HEAR YOU!

Amy: I'm alive, too, Grovyle! I'M ALIVE!

_And back in the future, Grovyle, Celebi, and Dusknoir hear all that, courtesy of Dialga._

Grovyle: …She's alive, too!

Celebi: See, Dusknoir? Amy's no inferior being after all!

Dusknoir: In—inconceivable…Her Dimensional Scream has already attained its most advanced stage?

Grovyle: What do you mean?

Dialga: THE POWER TO TRANSMIT SOUNDS AND IMAGES THROUGH 500 YEARS…THAT RIGHT THERE IS TRULY…**THE ECHOES OF TIME.**

_The sunrise in the future…the sunset in the past…they come together to make this possible. Chikorita gives Amy's Red Bow back while she continues to stare off into the sunset._

Amy: The Echoes…of Time…

Chikorita: So that's what your ability was for after all…

Amy: Grovyle was right…He **did **make sure the future was changed…and helped everyone live!

Chikorita: But right now, I don't care if he's gone, as long as I have you, Amy!

Amy: Me too!

_They hug each other one last time._

The End—Just kidding! Two more chapters left!


	21. The Master of All Things Evil

_Fair warning: This is another LONG...LONG...chapter!_

Narrator: As a result of Amy and Chikorita's heroic actions, the destruction of time was stopped, and peace returned to the world of Pokemon. Of course, not everything returned to normal right away. Some places remained where time was still out of control…But overall, things were becoming better. As for Amy and Chikorita, they returned to Wigglytuff's guild…and fell back into their daily routine of vigorous training. One morning, several more months later…

_Amy is now 11 years old since 6 months passed since the 6 months that passed since she and Chikorita saved the world. They are in the morning announcements room._

Chikorita and Amy: WHAT? **Graduation?**

Chatot: That's right! Once you pass the graduation test, you can leave the guild! We'll handle the rest.

Corphish: Hey! Hey! We've been around a **lot **longer than them! How come** they** get to graduate?

Chatot: Well, not only did they prove themselves so much, they deserve a crown…they also saved the world, hands down.

_Everyone just groans, knowing full well THEY can't get a chance to save the world, too._

Sunflora (giggling): Loudred took the test last year…and failed!

Loudred: Sh—shut UP!

Amy: So what do we do?

Wigglytuff: Explore the Mystifying Forest and find the Luminous Spring! It's easy!

Chikorita: What's the Luminous Spring?

Wigglytuff: It's where all Pokémon, including me, went to evolve permanently. You know, I did used to look like Amy. Problem was, ever since time went out of control, it stopped working. Seriously.

Chatot: We want you to go there and bring back its treasure…somewhere.

Wigglytuff: But…The Grand Master of All Things Bad lives there, very nasty to say. Look out for him, okay? Have fun while you're away!

Amy: Wait—wha—huh?

Chatot: All right, everyone! Time to get to work today! What do we say?

Everyone: HOORAY!

_They leave. Amy and Chikorita both start panicking and run to Loudred._

Chikorita: Loudred! What was The Grand Master of All Things Bad like?

Amy: What **was **he, anyway? Huh? Huh? **Huh?**

Loudred: He's…he's…uh…WAAAAAAAH!

_He runs away._

Amy (sarcastically): …Jeez. **That **was helpful.

Chikorita (disappointed): *sigh* Let's go…

_As they enter Treasure Town's main square, they encounter two friendly townspeople, a father and son._

Teddiursa: Hi, Team Pecha!

Amy: Oh, Teddiursa and Ursaring! Are you going to the Hot Spring again?

Teddiursa: Nope. We're going to Mystifying Forest now.

Chikorita: What are you, insane? The Grand Master of All Things Bad is there!

Ursaring: Who's he? Never heard of him.

Teddiursa: We go there all the time.

Ursaring: You sure no one's playing a prank on you two? Let's go, son.

Teddiursa: Okay, Dad. Bye, Team Pecha!

_They leave._

Amy (really suspicious): …Somehow, I've got a feeling that there's something that someone's not telling us.

Chikorita: W—well it's not like we can do anything about it…

_After they prepare everything in Treasure Town, they go to Mystifying Forest, play Tarzan through it, and finally arrive at a clearing. There's an odd patch of camouflaged leaves on the ground._

Teddiursa: Hi, Team Pecha!

Amy: Oh! You guys again.

Ursaring: So how's it going? Did you see your Grand Master of Bad Thingies?

Chikorita: Not really…

Ursaring: Told ya.

Teddiursa: Are you looking for him?

Amy: No no no! We're looking for Luminous Spring.

Teddiursa: Luminous Spring? Oh, that's right up here! Wanna come with us?

Amy and Chikorita: Sure!

_Teddiursa and his dad walk around them to show them the way. Amy and Chikorita follow, but the next thing they know, the floor gives way right out from under them! It was a pitfall trap!_

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Teddiursa and Ursaring: Huh? Where'd they go? …Oh well, whatever.

_They land on the bottom of a pit._

Chikorita: Owowowowow…

Amy: Stupid…friggin'…pitfall traps…

_The hole closes up, and it becomes dark!_

Chikorita: WAAAAH!

Amy: I can't see! I can't see!

?: Muahahahahaha!

Amy and Chikorita (really freaked out): W—w—who is it?

Grand Master: Welcome…to the world of darkness. I am…The Grand Master of All Things Bad!

Amy and Chikorita: EEYAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Minions: Not just him! We, his loyal minions, are here too. You can't see us…**but we can see you!**

Grand Master: Muahahahahaha! **Muahahahahaha!** Coming to our lair is the **worst** mistake you'll ever make. Prepare to **die **at the hands of—

_Light suddenly comes in. It's the guild members!_

Wigglytuff: …the hands of…uh…whoopsie. I mean…this is kind of silly.

Amy: Master Wigglytuff? **You're** the Grand Master of All Things Bad? (I **knew** the name sounded ridiculous…)

Chikorita: What's everyone else doing here?

Everyone: Um…uh…*sweat sweat*

Chatot: H—hey! Bidoof! Whaddya think you're doing messing this up today? Are you **that** aloof?

Bidoof: Uh, what? …Oops.

_It turns out that Bidoof lifted the leaf cover by accident._

Bidoof: Uh…What was I supposed to do again?

Chatot (slaps his face): *ugh*…What a farce…

_Amy and Chikorita start laughing like crazy._

Amy: AHAHAHAHAHA! Nice one, Master Wigglytuff! N…I…C…E!

Grand Master (in a much deeper voice): …Who's…Master Wigglytuff?

Amy and Chikorita: HUH?

Grand Master: I am the Grand Master. I do not know who this Master Wigglytuff is. But I know for a fact that I am a more awesome Master than he will ever be.

Amy (panicking): Whoa whoa whoa, so you're a **different** Wigglytuff?

Minions: Uh…yeah! And we're his minions!

"Sunflora": Oh my gosh, that is so right! I don't know anyone named Sunflora!

"Corphish": Hey hey hey! You're confusing me with some other Corphish!

Chikorita: W—what's going on in here?

Amy (suddenly realizing the truth): Oh, **I** see how it is…You, Mr. "**Grand Master**", are trying to **"mess with my head"** by **"pretending to be Master Wigglytuff"**. Aren't ya? Aren't ya?

Grand Master: You are correct! Coming to our lair is the **worst** mistake you'll ever make. Prepare to **die **at the hands of…The Grand Master of All Things Bad! YOOM…TAH!

_They fight. Luckily, Amy's Cute Charm manages to infatuate almost everyone, including the "Grand Master" himself. Amy and Chikorita make short work of him and his minions._

Grand Master: RUN AWAAAAAY!

Minions: AAAAAAIIIIYYYEEEEE!

_They all run out of the pit. Shortly afterwards, using the hidden ladders that they guild members suddenly revealed, Amy and Chikorita climb out too._

Chikorita: We…we did it! We survived, Amy! We survived!

Amy: Uh…Yeah!

_Victory dance time! They then catch up to Teddiursa and Ursaring._

Ursaring: Hey, where'd you go?

Amy (grinning): The Grand Master—!

Chikorita (shutting Amy up): Yeah, yeah, whatever. So what's up?

Teddiursa: This Treasure Box wasn't here before. I wanna open it, but I've got a feeling that there's something bad inside…

Ursaring: Like a booby trap! Or…*gasp*…a monster shaped like a treasure chest!

Chikorita: We'll open it. We have to bring it back for our graduation test. Amy, if you will…?

Amy (really annoyed): Heeeey…why do **I** have to do everything?

Chikorita (slapping her on the ear): Just do it, sister! You're the **leader!**

Amy: Fine, fine…(But if it's a treasure chest monster, you have to fight it for me…)*grumble grumble*…

_She steps up to the box._

Amy: (Come to think of it, it's been forever since I used that Dimensional Scream. Let's see if it still works!)

_She pokes it. It activates! She sees Master Wigglytuff coming in the middle of the night, checking around to see if anyone's watching, then placing the box in the exact spot before running away._

Amy: (Heh. So it **was** Master Wigglytuff.)

_She opens it, and what's inside makes everyone's jaws drop in disbelief._

Everyone: It's…a Perfect Apple.

Chikorita: **This** is the "treasure"?

_But right at that moment, a light shines down in the spring ahead of them. Through some unknown means of magic, the Luminous Spring is activated! Everyone runs right up to it._

Mystery Voice: Those that seek awakening…

Amy: Where's that voice coming from?

Mystery Voice: The resumption of time has brought light here back again. If you seek evolution, step forward.

Teddiursa (jumping up and down): It's working again! It's working again!

Amy and Chikorita: What's evolution?

Teddiursa: Oh, don't you know? When you evolve, your body completely changes.

Chikorita: WHAT? Your body **changes?**

Amy: …So that's what Master Wigglytuff meant when he said he used to be me…*shudder*…

Ursaring: Yup. Not just that—your type and abilities can change, and you usually get much stronger, too. But remember—it's a one-way trip. Once you evolve, there's no going back.

Amy: No going back?

Teddiursa: I've always wanted to get stronger for a long time now. Let me try!

_He walks up into the light and faces everyone. They're all breathless with anticipation._

Mystery Voice: Those that seek awakening…This is Luminous Spring. Do you seek to evolve?

Teddiursa: Yeah yeah yeah!

Mystery Voice: Then let us begin.

_Teddiursa glows white, begins to change…and evolves into another Ursaring!_

Amy: EEYAAAAAH!

Chikorita: Y—y—you look just like your dad now!

Little Ursaring: WOOHOOO! Yo, Dad! Check me out! I'm you now.

Dad Ursaring: That's my boy! Congratulations! But…*sweat*…Now it's hard to tell us apart…

Chikorita: Let's try evolving too, Amy!

Amy (still creeped out): Uh…n—no…count me out!

Chikorita: Fine then. I'll go first.

_She walks up to the white light._

Mystery Voice: Do you seek to evolve?

Chikorita: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Mystery Voice: So be it. Seeker of awakening… Let us begin.

Amy (really scared for Chikorita): (Chikorita…I hope you know what you're doing…)

_As Amy anxiously waits for something to happen, ten seconds pass. Twenty. Nothing._

Mystery Voice: …No. Impossible.

Amy: *pheeewweee*!

Chikorita and both Ursarings: WHAT? Why not?

Mystery Voice: It is not a problem of requirements… Why can you not evolve? It may be because of a distortion in the fabric of space…

Chikorita: Distortion? Fabric of space? Wha…?

Mystery Voice: I do not know why, but your presence is somehow related, and because of it, you cannot evolve. It is not only you. The one behind you cannot evolve either.

Chikorita: What? Amy too?

Amy: (Thank goodness for that!)

Mystery Voice: That is all I can tell. This is Luminous Spring. If you seek new evolution, then you shall return…

_The light disappears._

Chikorita: Amy? Why are **you** so happy?

Amy: Are you kidding? I don't know about you, but personally, I don't wanna end up looking like Master Wigglytuff for all eternity!

_While the two Ursarings go back to Treasure Town, Team Pecha goes back to the guild._

Wigglytuff: …You passie!

_Everyone cheers and throws confetti on them!_

Wigglytuff: …What's went badly? Shouldn't you be happy?

Amy: Well, yeah…but it doesn't feel like we actually **did** anything…

Wigglytuff: No no no! You! Brought! Back! A! Perfect! Apple! Thingie! But not just that—you defeated The Grand Master of All Things Bad, that big fat meanie! Rightie? Rightie?

Amy: Uh, yeah, about that…

Chikorita: Hey! How come **you** know we did that?

Wigglytuff (suddenly nervous): …Uh…A little birdie told me?

Everyone (nervously): …AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Chikorita: Everyone…What's going on…?

Amy (whispering to Chikorita): I know what it's about. I'll tell you later.

Chatot: Anyway, from now on, not only will you not have to follow the guild's regulations anymore, you two will be able to operate as an exploration team totally on your own score!

Chikorita: Ooo! Ooo! Does that mean we get to keep all the money we earn? Do we? Do we? Huh huh huh?

Chatot: …No way. That rule must stay!

Chikorita: Wh—what…?

Chatot: You're still affiliated with us. You'd never have become a team without us. Don't make such a fuss!

Amy and Chikorita: …AWW, MAN!

Sunflora: Cheer up already! You graduated! You actually graduated!

Loudred: Heck, even I couldn't pass that test!

Wigglytuff: Congratulations, Team Pecha! You passed today! And Amy…I hope to see you again someday!

_More confetti and cheering._

Amy and Chikorita (teary-eyed): Thanks…everyone…

_Before they leave, the guild gives them a whopping 10,000 in start-up funds! They go back to Sharpedo Bluff._

Amy: (Ah, the memories…I almost wish Grovyle was here…)

Chikorita: Since we can't use our room from the guild anymore, wanna live here from now on?

Amy: Yeah, why not—? Hang on a second…We're Team **Pecha**, aren't we?

Chikorita: Yeah. So?

Amy: I've got an idea.

_She runs up the stairs and arrives at Kangaskhan Storage, where she withdraws a massive amount of Pecha Berries. Then she picks a spot along the cliff with the best view of the sunrise and a forest behind it, where she starts stacking the berries._

Chikorita (tiptoeing tentatively from behind): Amy? What are you doing?

Amy (stammering): AAAH! I, uh…figured, that since we were Team Pecha, we…might as well go all the way? So I, uh…decided to…build a new house out of Pecha Berries. Yeah.

Chikorita (Surprised? Angry?): WHAT?

Amy (trailing off weakly): If you like Sharpedo Bluff, I understand…it's just that…I thought…

Chikorita: That is SO…...GENIUS! Let me help! Let me help!

_Thanks to her mad Razor Leaf skills, she chops the Pecha Berries evenly and creates a fortified wall out of them. The juice holds the wall together, and before the end of the day, they've already made a cute one-room house shaped (almost) like a giant Pecha Berry!_

Imaginary SFX: LAAAAA~!

Amy and Chikorita: WE DID IT! WE DID IT!

Chikorita: I'll sleep on the roof, because I like the sun. You can stay inside, okay?

Amy: Okay! Thanks, Chikorita!

_Victory dance time!_

Narrator: Congratulations, Team Pecha! You've finally graduated!

Amy and Chikorita: WOOHOOO!

Amy: Oh, and by the way…about that "Grand Master of All Things Bad"…he and his "Minions" were really Master Wigglytuff and the guild members.

Chikorita: WHAT? You mean we—we—**fought them?**

Amy: Well, yeah, it was kind of obvious! But don't worry—that's why they let us graduate. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out.

Chikorita: *sigh* Seriously…I wish someone would tell me this stuff before…

_And so, Team Pecha begins their official explorations by themselves! Yay! Several weeks later, one stormy night, in Treeshroud Forest, a lone dark figure is levitating in the middle of a path, ranting._

Darkrai (angry): Curse you, Amy and Chikorita! Curse you! I failed to destroy time, and it's all because of **you, you…and that blasted Grovyle!**

_He pauses for a moment and looks around._

Darkrai (evil smile): …But that may be for the best. After all, your very existence will help me, the Master of All Things Evil, destroy…space!

_He then notices a presence and flies away._

Darkrai: Hm? What? Blasted Cresselia! How'd she get this close? I can't be caught…Never!

_Half a second later, Cresselia appears in the exact same spot._

Cresselia (disappointed): …He got away again.

_Amy and Chikorita continue their work (and play) as usual. That night, though, Amy gets a different dream._

Amy: ….Who's…there…?

Cresselia: …I am…Cresselia. Your…your very existence is…going to destroy the world.

Amy: Wait, what? How am I doing that?

Cresselia: Just because…you exist!

Amy: WAAAAH!

_After Cresselia attacks her, she wakes up._

Amy: AAAH! Wh—what was that?

_She looks around and sees Chikorita still asleep on the roof. Deciding it was nothing, she decides to go back to sleep herself. They continue their work the next day. But that night…_

Amy: Cresselia? You again? What did you mean I was gonna destroy the world just by being here?

Cresselia: You were a human who came from the future, of course. You are distorting the fabric of space simply because you don't belong in this world. And if this distortion were to expand…it would destroy the world. YOU…MUST…DIE!

Amy: Wait! Wait! NOOOOO!

Chikorita: Amy? Aaaaaamyyy…Wake up already!

_Getting desperate, she drops the anvil—I mean, their Treasure Bag that just so happens to be as heavy as an anvil—on Amy's head._

SFX: DONG!

Amy: OW! What was that for?

Chikorita: Sorry! You weren't getting up, so—

Amy: I'm sorry. Forget it. Just forget it. (That Luminous Spring guy said that we were distorting the fabric of space…but why did Cresselia say I have to die?)

_Suddenly, Bidoof runs up to the house._

Bidoof: Amy! Chikorita!

Chikorita: What's up, Bidoof?

Bidoof: It's—it's little Azurill! He can't wake up!

Amy and Chikorita: WHAT?

Bidoof: He's in the guild now.

Amy: Then let's go!

_In Amy and Chikorita's old room, Azurill is sleeping in the farthermost bed. Everyone from the guild and Marill are surrounding him._

Amy: AZURILL! What happened to you?

Marill: He's been sleeping and sleeping and sleeping, and no matter what I do, I can't wake him up!

Azurill: Noooo…Get away fwom me…H—H—HELP!

Chikorita: Looks like he's having a really nasty dream…

Amy: Does anyone know how to fix this?

Chimecho: No. We can't feed him anything like berries, so…

Bidoof: Uh…If we can't make the nightmare go away…then maybe we could at least see what kind of nightmare he's having…

Loudred (sarcastic): Oh! RIGHT! So we should look into his dream! **How do we do THAT?**

Bidoof: Gosh, I'm sorry…

Chatot: Actually…possible, it may be. We should find…Drowzee.

Everyone: WHAT?

Amy: You mean that guy who tried to hurt Azurill?

Chikorita: Oh yeah! The guy we first captured! Why him?

Chatot: They say that Drowzee's able to enter others' dreams…(and eat them!)

Everyone: REALLY!

Chatot: That's what they say. But the possibility can't fall apart at the seams!

Amy: Oh, okay! So we're supposed to get him and ask him to enter Azurill's dream! Hey, Magnemite! What happened to him, anyway?

Magnemite: He vowed ZZZT never to break the ZZZT law again, so we ZZZT released him. Right now, he is ZZZT studying self-discipline ZZZT on Mt. Travail. ZZZT ZZZT!

Chikorita: Okay! Let's go, Amy!

Marill (teary-eyed): You guys…You always, always help us…Thank you so much.

_They reach the top of Mt. Travail and find Drowsee meditating._

Drowzee: AAAH! Y—y—you! What arr you doing here? I didn't do anyshthing! I shwear!

Chikorita: Wait, wait, wait! We're not here to arrest you, Drowzee. We need your help.

Drowzee: Huh? My help?

Amy: Remember that little Azurill? He's locked in a nightmare, and we heard you could see what's happening, so…Could you please help him for us?

Drowzee (thinking hard): …

Chikorita: Come on! Pleeeeaaaase?

Amy: Pleeeeeaaaaasse?

_Bambi-eyes Cute Charm-fueled awesome staring attack!_

Drowzee (shielding his eyes from Amy): Okay! Okay! Jus' quit shtaring at me like dat! (Have mershy!)

_They guide him to Azurill. Only Marill is also there._

Amy: Anything at all, Drowzee?

Drowzee: ….You'd better shtock up.

Chikorita: Do you mean—?

Drowzee: Yep. I can shend you in there. But be careful. Shomething's rotten 'bout dis here dream…

Amy: Okay…

Drowzee: One more thing. Only you two should enter. I'd like to go, but I'd shlow you down too mucsh.

Chikorita: Thanks, Mr. Drowzee. We'll be here as soon as we get ready.

_Preparations and shtuff (I mean, stuff)…_

Amy: We're ready!

Drowzee: Okay. Now here goesh…

_With his awesome psychic power, he transports them into Azurill's Nightmare. It almost looks like a normal dungeon, except for the fact that everything seems to take on a dark purple._

Drowzee: Amy! Chikorita! Can you hear me?

Amy: Yeah! Yeah! It's really weird in here…

Drowzee: Good. Now remember…be careful in dere.

Chikorita: Gotcha. We're going in.

_They venture through and reach a really long path. Suddenly, it turns pitch-black!_

Chikorita: AAAAAH!

Amy: I can't see!

Cresselia: Little girls! How did you two get in here?

Chikorita (really nervous): Who are you?

_It lightens up again. Cresselia's right in front of them!_

Amy: C…C…Cresselia!

Chikorita: You know her?

Cresselia: No matter. So we finally meet.

Chikorita: …So my dreams weren't really dreams after all…

Amy: WHAT? You too, Chikorita?

Chikorita: I knew it…We **were** both having the same dreams! Cresselia, could you explain something for us? If space is being distorted, why would the world be destroyed?

Cresselia: If the distortion expands, so will the power of darkness. Eventually, the world will be enveloped in a nightmare much like this one. For now, only Azurill is affected. But soon, every single Pokémon in the world will become drawn in and trapped, never to awaken again.

Amy (blanching): Never…to awaken…again…?

Chikorita: So what would it take to, uh…get rid of that distortion?

Cresselia: There's only one way…YOU MUST DIE!

Amy: AAAH!

Chikorita: Whoa whoa whoa! We don't wanna die! We just wanna know what's going on!

Cresselia: So you would rather see the nightmare swallow the world?

Amy and Chikorita: Uh…n—no…

Cresselia: THEN DIE!

_Right as she attacks them, Drowzee's voice cuts in, interrupting her attack._

Drowzee: Heeeeeey! Amy! Chikorita! Where are you?

Cresselia: Gah! Curses…I will allow you more time. Of course, if you would rather save the world on your own, I would suggest making yourselves disappear first. Farewell.

_She leaves just as Drowzee finds them._

Amy and Chikorita (slumping to the ground): *pheeeeeeewwweee!*

Drowzee: Oh! Dere you arr!

Chikorita: Drowzee! What are you doing here?

Drowzee: You were taking sho long, sho I came here myshelf. We better get outta here.

_He transports them back to the outside. They explain everything they found out to Chatot and the guild members._

Chatot: …so that's what she said?

Amy: Yeah…I really can't believe it, myself…

Chatot: *SQUAWK!* We've gotta do something!

Chikorita: What **do** you know about Cresselia, anyway?

Chatot: I heard that she only appears on nights of quarter moons and can heal others' emotional scars. She also has the power to banish darkness.

Amy: Nngh…She didn't seem like such a nice lady…

Drowzee: Did she shay anyshting 'bout how dat dishtorshion can be shtopped?

Amy and Chikorita (shocked): HUH?

Drowzee: What? What'd I shay?

Amy (really flustered): Uh, nothing! Nothing!

Chikorita (also flustered): Nope! She didn't say a thing!

Amy: Nothing at all! Haha…

Drowzee: *sigh*…Shame.

Wigglytuff: That's how it is, okay? Starting tomorrow, let's investigate this distortion in space thouroughly! What do we say?

Everyone: HOORAY! (How are we supposed to do **that**…?)

_That night, at the Pecha Berry House…_

Chikorita: …I lied, Amy! We know there's a way to stop it!

Amy: Me too! I mean, come on! Do they really expect us to say, "We have to kill ourselves!"?

Chikorita: But seriously…should we do that anyway? If that would really save the world?

Amy: No! We don't know that for sure, Chikorita! I say we actually **see **this distortion first!

Chikorita: *sigh*…You're right. You're right. Let's go to sleep. Then we can go see it.

_They fall asleep. During the night, Amy suddenly can't sleep and wakes up. She exits the house and sees Chikorita on the cliff's edge, staring out into the sea. She joins her._

Chikorita: Can't sleep either, huh, Amy?

Amy: Yeah…

_Amy brings out all the new paintings she made over the past several months since coming back._

Chikorita (gazing at the Temporal Tower painting): …Can't we be allowed to stay? When we fought Dialga there…you kept going even when you knew you would disappear. In that case…maybe we should do that too.

Amy: Of course I had to stop our planet from being paralyzed! But…something seems weird this time.

Chikorita: Weird? What do you mean?

Amy: …That's it! Back then, because of that Paradox Law, I never had a choice! But now…we do.

Chikorita: So you're saying that there's no telling what will happen if we do.

Amy: Yeah…

Chikorita: But still…There's no escaping the fact that we changed history…

Amy (feeling sad): Yeah…

Chikorita: Oh, look! The sunrise!

_It slowly creeps over the eastern mountains, just as Amy remembered it._

Amy: (It's beautiful…)

Chikorita: That reminds me. I saw this with Grovyle before.

_She pulls out the painting of the view of her and Grovyle watching the sunrise and places it in the same position as where Amy was when she painted it. It's a weird sense of déjà vu._

Amy (suddenly nervous): Uh…

Chikorita: Right. You **would** know about that, wouldn't you?

Amy: Yeah. It's because of me that you got stronger…

Chikorita: And back in the Hidden Land, Grovyle entrusted me with his last wish…to protect you…*sob*…I have to keep it no matter what! Amy, if you aren't giving up, I won't either! There has to be another way to fix this! There has to!

Amy: I think so too, Chikorita. I think so too.

_They go back to the house and discuss things over._

Amy: First time…now space…

Chikorita: Maybe Lapras might know something about this.

Amy: Good idea. Let's go see him.

_They go back to the beach for the first time in a while._

Chikorita: Excuse me, Lapras. Do you know anything about the distortions in the fabric of space?

Lapras: Hmmm…Sorry. I do not know anything about that.

Amy: Aww, man…

Lapras: However, I do know of Palkia, the embodiment of space itself. Since time and space are deeply intertwined, he and Dialga are related. He lives in Spacial Rift.

Chikorita: How do we get there?

Lapras: …Sorry. I do not know where it is, either.

Amy: Oh, that's okay. *sigh*…I guess we'll have to find it on our own, then…

_Yeah, right. They spend the rest of the day playing on the beach and surfing on their new leaf surfboard. That night, a massive "earthquake" shakes them awake. Half a second later, a burst of yellow light almost blinds them. When the light clears, a massive being is standing right in front of them, taking up the whole room! Chikorita is so shocked, she falls though the roof._

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Palkia: I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST!

Chikorita: Wh—wh—who are you?

Amy (looking at the tiny doorway): How'd you even get in here?

Palkia: I AM PALKIA, AND I RULE SPACE!

Amy: **You're** Palkia?

Chikorita: B—b—b—b—but…(Well, wow. We wanted to meet you, but…)

Palkia: YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE! GGRRRRR-OOOOOOH!

Amy and Chikorita: WAAAAAAAAH!

_Palkia's body shines brightly and envelops them all in a ball of yellow light. He flies them all out of there, across the land and sea, to his home, Spacial Rift, where he proceeds to attack them at the edge of a cliff._

Chikorita: Where are we?

Palkia: THIS IS SPACIAL RIFT!

Amy: What? Spacial Rift? H—how'd we get here already…?

Palkia: YOU DARE DISTORT SPACE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION? DIE!

Amy and Chikorita (falling down the cliff): AAAAAAAH!

Palkia: …CURSES. THEY FELL. NO MATTER…THERE IS NO ESCAPING **ME!**

_He glows and flies down after them. They land on the bottom, hard._

Chikorita: Owowowow….My back! My back!

Amy: (Good thing…I'm still fluffy…)

Chikorita: But, still…Wow.

Amy: I know! Just yesterday, we were looking for the Spacial Rift and Palkia, and here we are! If only he weren't trying to kill us, I wouldn't believe our luck!

Chikorita: Almost **too **lucky…I totally smell a rat.

Amy: Yeah. I wonder who tipped him off…?

_They proceed all the way to the bottom._

Chikorita: Aww, man! It's a dead end!

Amy: Jeez…Where's the exit? We've gotta get outta here!

Palkia: OH NO YOU DON'T!

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAH! Palkia!

Palkia: KNOW WHY YOU CANNOT ESCAPE? I SHALL TELL YOU. YOU TWO MUST DIE!

Amy and Chikorita: (What kind of reason is that?)

_They fight. But after 10 minutes and lots of Spacial Rends, they realize fighting is getting them nowhere. They use the same strategy as Dialga—put him to sleep with a Sing/Sleep Powder combo. But because they don't have any Time Gears or other excuses like that, he eventually wakes up, and soon gains the upper hand. Just before he delivers the finishing blow…he freezes in place!_

Amy: …Huh? He stopped…moving?

Chikorita: …What happened?

?: Palkia has fallen to the nightmare.

Amy: Who said that? Where are you?

?: Darkness's power has spread again. Would you two enter Palkia's nightmare?

Chikorita: What? Why?

Amy: Just who are you?

?: You will learn why he attacked you.

Amy: …Fine. I guess that's as good a reason as any.

_The Mystery Voice (I'm assuming it was Cresselia) sends them into Palkia's nightmare._

Palkia: YOU TWO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DREAMS?

Chikorita: Palkia, listen to me. You're actually in a nightmare!

Palkia: …I KNEW IT! THAT IS WHY YOU SHOULD NOT EXIST!

Amy: AAAAAH! Wait wait wait! Why?

Palkia: WHY PRETEND YOU DO NOT KNOW? YOU ARE FRIVOLOUSLY DISTORTING SPACE…AREN'T YOU?

Chikorita: No we're not! W—well…I don't **know** if we are…

Amy: Can't you fix it yourself?

Palkia: NO! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I CANNOT CONTROL IT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

Chikorita (teary-eyed): No…That's the same thing Cresselia said! Amy, maybe they're right about us…

Palkia: I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU…BUT THIS MUST BE DONE. PLEASE UNDERSTAND.

Amy: Huh?

Cresselia: Ah, so here you all are…I loathe missing a party.

_Cresselia materializes from behind Palkia! He steps aside to let her approach Amy and Chikorita._

Amy and Chikorita: Cresselia!

Cresselia: So the darkness even engulfs here. You two really must die…before we pass the point of no return.

_She backs them up against the wall!_

Cresselia: Ready for your end?

Chikorita (pained): Cresselia? If we die…will the world really and truly be saved?

Amy (really pained): Are you sure that would happen?** Really** really sure?

Cresselia: Yes. It absolutely positively without a shadow of a doubt will. Do not ask me how I know, because I know. Is that all?

Chikorita: …Yes.

Amy: (Then maybe…we really do have to die…) Please make it quick and painless, please…

Palkia: WAIT, CRESSELIA. I ATTACKED THEM IN ANGER, BUT NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT…THEY ARE BUT INNOCENT LITTLE GIRLS. ARE THEY REALLY AND TRULY MALICIOUS?

Amy: (What? She said that about us?)

Cresselia: Do not be fooled, Palkia. All will be saved if we get rid of them now.

Amy: (If Palkia is getting suspicious, then something's really wrong here! This is all completely based on what Cresselia said!)

Cresselia: Now die!

Amy: Chikorita! **Something's not right here! LOOK OUT!**

_Is she too late? Cresselia attacks them—_

?: You are correct. Everything here…**is wrong!**

_The next moment, Cresselia can't move. But more than that—Amy, Chikorita, and Palkia notice…another Cresselia! They look back and forth between them._

Chikorita: Wha—wha—Two Cresselias?

_The new Cresselia glows yellow, lights up the room—and then the first Cresselia is suddenly something else!_

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Palkia: WHO IS THIS?

_The new Cresselia attacks the shadowy Pokémon._

Cresselia: I made it just in time.

Darkrai: Curse you, Cresselia! Right when I would've…Curse you!

Cresselia: Amy, Chikorita, and Palkia! This is Darkrai! That Cresselia you met earlier was actually him!** I** am the real Cresselia!

Amy, Chikorita, and Palkia: WHAT?

Cresselia: I thought you'd never show yourself, Darkrai. It is not like you to come out of hiding to dispose of anyone personally.

Darkrai: …You two, behind Cresselia…

Amy and Chikorita: Huh? Us?

Darkrai: **I was the one who distorted space.** You're welcome.

Amy, Chikorita, and Palkia: WHAT?

Darkrai: I await you in Dark Crater. Just try to stop me.

Cresselia: You're not getting away!

_He vanishes right when she attacks him! Typical._

Darkrai: You cannot catch me, Cresselia…Never.

_And on that ominous note…they get Palkia out of his nightmare. He transports them all back to Treasure Town, where it's already daytime. Amy and Chikorita encounter everyone at Town Square, including Marill and Azurill. Apparently, Azurill has awakened._

Marill: Thank you, thank you, **thank you** Miss Cresselia!

Azurill: You two, Meesta Dwowzee!

Drowzee: Huh? Me?

Azurill: Yup!

Amy: Cresselia? What happened to Palkia?

Cresselia: He's busy fixing the distortions of space. I imagine he wouldn't come here for quite some time.

Amy: Aww, man…(He seemed like a pretty awesome guy in the end…)

Chatot: Marvelous! Marvelous! So all those rumors about you were true!

Cresselia: Yes. Darkrai stands diametrically opposite to me. Amy and Chikorita, you always met my impostor in dreams, didn't you?

Amy and Chikorita: You're…you're right…

Cresselia: It was all an elaborate trap to get at you and kill you both.

Everyone: WHAT?

Drowzee: Why'd he bother going to all dat trouble? Wouldn't it be faster to jusht fight them?

Cresselia: I imagine he was secretly afraid of them.

Amy: Afraid? Of us?

Chikorita: Why?

Cresselia: You saved the world by preventing Temporal Tower's collapse. But…**he **was the one who made it collapse in the first place.

Everyone: WHAT?

Cresselia: He always wanted to cover the world in darkness. After that failure, he went to destroy space instead.

Chikorita: So he made the space distortions? But—but…what about us?

Cresselia: True. You **are** distorting it…but it's so small, it's negligible. It won't expand. Nothing Palkia can't fix, anyway.

Chikorita (teary-eyed): Then…then…

Cresselia: Yes. It was blamed on you so you would feel so guilty, he'd have an easy time killing you.

Chikorita: Oh, Amy…

Amy (teary-eyed): We can live, Chikorita! We can live…!

Wigglytuff: If either of you went away…we'd all be really lonely. That should be reason enough to live, righty?

Amy: Master Wigglytuff…

Wigglytuff: It's true, you see. **Everyone's **life is valuable and has meaning in this world, even you and me.

Chikorita: Thank you, Master Wigglytuff…

Cresselia: But right now, Darkrai is doing something so unlike him now…

Wigglytuff: He demanded them to come for a reason, surely? It's a trap, righty?

Cresselia: Definitely.

Chikorita: I don't care! I'm going!

Amy: Me too! If he attacked Temporal Tower in the first place, I have a feeling there's something he's not telling me!

Cresselia: …Okay. I will accompany you. I would like to settle this once and for all.

_Everyone wants to go too, but Cresselia explains that only she and Team Pecha should go._

Amy: Don't worry, everyone! We'll beat him and come back! We promise.

Chikorita: Let's go, Amy!

_Cresselia waits for them on the cliff's edge. When they prepare, they all ride on her across the sea. That's where the Dark Crater is. They enter, fight their way though, and reach the top. When they arrive, Darkrai materializes out of nowhere._

Darkrai: You've kept me waiting.

Chikorita: W—wh—what do you want with us?

Amy: You don't even know us!

Darkrai: Wrong. I know all about you…especially you, Amy.

Chikorita: WHAT?

Amy: Me?

Darkrai: Yes. You and Grovyle had an accident while time traveling, remember? Had it not occurred to you how odd that was?

Amy (getting suspicious): Yeah, all the time! Hey…how do **you **know about it…?

Darkrai: Simple. **I** did it.

Amy, Chikorita, and Cresselia: WHAT?

Darkrai: I slipped my way into the Hidden Land and sabotaged Temporal Tower. I could've ruled over Primal Dialga and that future world of darkness. I normally could've sat back and watched Grovyle and Amy as they scurried around that world looking for Time Gears throughout their pathetic lives. But nooooo…I didn't think they'd actually find a way to travel back in time! So I attacked them in the time tunnel. It should have been enough. Especially for Grovyle. But…you protected him, Amy.

Amy: I…protected him? (How come I don't remember it…?)

Darkrai: My attack was for Grovyle, not you. That's how you lost your memory. But it also seems your will to protect him got entangled with the many dimensions during your time travel—especially this one. That's how you turned into a Jigglypuff.

Amy: (I…did that…)

Darkrai: I thought that was sufficient. But…you then met with Chikorita and stopped my plans.

Cresselia: So that's why you tried to break their will!

Darkrai (thinking, or is he planning something…?): …

Cresselia: You brought us here to get rid of us all at once, right?

Darkrai: …Correct. But that would be such a waste. Amy…Chikorita…Why not join me?

Amy and Chikorita: WHAT?

Cresselia: Don't believe him, whatever you do!

Chikorita (also thinking hard): …Maybe Darkrai…is right. Who are we kidding? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Amy: Chikorita!

_She isn't listening; she walks right up to Darkrai and joins him._

Darkrai: Muahahaha…Well done, Chikorita. What about you, Amy?

Amy (thinking even harder): …

_She walks up right in front of him._

Darkrai: Well?

Cresselia: Don't do this, Amy…

Chikorita: C'mere, Amy. The world of darkness is going to be **so…much…fun!**

Amy (finally realizing the truth): …N…N…No way! This is all…this is all…**This is all…a nightmare!**

_She lashes right out at him! The scene suddenly shifts back to reality; Chikorita hasn't moved at all._

Darkrai: Gaaaah!

Chikorita and Cresselia: Amy!

Darkrai: Y—you!

_He knocks her back!_

Amy: (I was right! That was WAY too close!)

Darkrai: Curses! And so close, too… Is that your final answer, Amy?

Amy: What did you expect? Chikorita would never say something that stupid! We've **been** to the world of darkness before, remember? WE HATED IT!

Darkrai: Humph…Fine then. Wrong answer.

_After a flash of darkness, they're completely surrounded by random Pokémon from the dungeon!_

Amy and Chikorita: WAAAAAAH!

Cresselia: Typical.

Darkrai: I shall seize control of my dark world as its king—The Master of All Things Evil! And no one shall stop me! No one! **No one! NO ONE!**

_They fight. Amy and Chikorita are smart enough to throw all the seeds they have at Darkrai and the enemies to make it easier. Despite that, though, Darkrai is so strong, they just barely win._

Cresselia: This is it!

Darkrai: I said you…cannot catch me!

_His eyes flash, and a hole opens up behind him!_

Amy and Chikorita: AAAAAAH! A dimensional hole!

Darkrai: Muahahaha…I actually have no idea whether it leads to the future or past, but it doesn't matter. I shall simply plunge the world into darkness at that time.

Amy: GET BACK HERE!

Darkrai: Make me!

_He flies so fast, there's no way they'll ever catch him by the time he steps through! He's just one step away..._

Darkrai: Well, how do you like that? I snatched victory from the jaws of defeat! …Of course, for you guys, it's the exact opposite! Muahahahahahaha! Muaha—

Palkia: REALLY…?

_Suddenly, Palkia warps into the room!_

Amy and Chikorita: Palkia!

Darkrai: What the…?

Palkia: TAKE THIS!

Darkrai: Uh, right, see ya!

_Darkrai manages to get into the dimensional hole by the time Palkia charges up his beam attack, but it still hits._

Darkrai: Gaaaaaah!

_The dimensional hole turns gray. After a few tense seconds, it shatters. Amy and Chikorita's jaws drop in disbelief._

Amy: It…it exploded. I didn't know it could explode!

Chikorita: What happened to Darkrai?

Palkia: HE WILL LIVE. ALTHOUGH I SUSPECT THAT NO MATTER WHERE HE MAY BE NOW, HE WILL HAVE LOST HIS MEMORY.

Amy: Just like with me, huh?

Palkia: CORRECT. WE ARE DONE WITH HIM. I FORESEE NO REASON TO EVER RETURN HERE. FAREWELL.

_He warps out, just like that._

Cresselia: Well…That is that.

Amy: Aww, man…I wish I could warp like that!

Chikorita: Come on, Amy. Let's go home.

_They go back._

Chikorita's Narration: And that's how our fight against Darkrai ended. When we returned to Treasure Town, we were thrilled by how excited everyone was! Darkrai fooled us, so I thought neither Amy nor I had a place in this world…but surrounded by everyone's happiness…that's when I finally realized the truth. We're meant to be alive! I remember what Master Wigglytuff said: Every Pokémon in the world exists for a reason. Even the bad ones…even Darkrai. After all, if it weren't for him, I would've never met Amy. After all this, my adventures with her will continue. We'll see many things, and we'll make new discoveries. We've gone back to Luminous Cave since then, but we still can't evolve. But that doesn't matter—I finally realize that Amy doesn't want me to evolve, either. Our memories together are worth preserving so much that they'd be ruined if either of us were to evolve. Besides—We can exist here! We can live here! And that alone is something we should be grateful about—for our whole lives!

To be continued… (One more to go!)


	22. Final Chapter: The True Echoes of Time

_Author's note: This is the only chapter in the story with events that never happen in the games. The final Darkrai "ending" didn't really feel like an ending to me, so I made my own to tie everything together. Anyway... The next morning, Amy and Chikorita wake up in time to see the sunrise. They stand on the cliff's edge._

Amy: Grovyle? Can you hear me?

_On that exact same cliff, 500 years into the future, Grovyle and Celebi are already there, watching the exact same sunrise. They've agreed to meet at this spot once every year from then on._

Grovyle: Amy? Is that you?

Amy: Yeah. Look at our new base! Chikorita and I made it.

_She uses her awesome Dimensional Scream—I mean, Echoes of Time ability to transmit a picture of the Pecha Berry base._

Grovyle: *pfft*...Amy, that is so very, very **you**...

Celebi: Wow, cute! I wonder if we should make one for ourselves, Grovyle...?

Grovyle: And ditch the awesome one they made for us? I don't think so.

Chikorita: Wow, you guys must be **really **popular in the future!

_They all laugh for a bit._

Amy: Hey Grovyle. You know that time-traveling "accident" we had? It was Darkrai.

Grovyle and Celebi: Darkrai?

_Amy and Chikorita explain everything that happened, from the graduation to Darkrai's revelation, blah blah blah blah blah._

Grovyle: Whoa whoa whoa, so you're saying that everything we went through in our entire lives was because of **that** **guy?**

Amy: Yeah! Doesn't it feel...I dunno...**surreal?**

Chikorita: If it weren't for him, I'd never have met Amy…or you!

Amy: Are you sure you can't visit us ever again?

Grovyle: Yeah. Sorry. Don't worry about us, though—Celebi's been awesome.

Celebi: Besides, if we kept jumping back and forth, wouldn't that create more...**paradoxes**? Or...**distortions in the fabric of space**?

Amy: AAAGH! You're right. Sorry, I forgot.

Chikorita: That reminds me...We never even **saw** one of those distortions! Everyone kept talking about it, but...

Amy: I wish we could have a REAL space adventure someday...

Celebi: Actually, you're gonna go on one really really soon—!

_Grovyle hastily shuts Celebi up and snatches the book she's been holding._

Grovyle: Celebi! Don't spoil it for them!

Celebi: Aww...!

Amy: Spoil what?

Grovyle: Apparently, there are lots of biographies written about yours and Chikorita's lives and adventures. We can't spoil it for you and have any more...**paradoxes**, now, can we?

_Apparently, "paradoxes" seems to be their new favorite word. It's almost like they're saying it on purpose to purposely annoy Amy._

Chikorita (getting excited): Really? We're famous in the future, too?

Amy: A space adventure, Chikorita! A space adventure!

Grovyle and Celebi (slapping their faces): *groan*... (We'd better not tell them what year they die in...)

_They continue to discuss how each of their lives has been going. Grovyle and Celebi have met almost all the new Pokémon, the remaining members of the Planetary Investigation Team had obtained new jobs (such as peacefully governing the entire world via their awesome Planetary Federation), and Dusknoir and his Sableye now run what used to be the Duskull Bank! The chain of banks has apparently helped all the villages of the world unite into the Federation. As they stare at the lightening horizon, Amy and Chikorita explain how they plan to make the future better and brighter for all time. Grovyle and Celebi also agree to do the same for their time._

Amy: The future still isn't "futuristic"…but it's still beautiful. And that's the most important part of all.

Chikorita: We should be thankful to be alive! Don't you think so too, Grovyle and Celebi?

Celebi: Of course! I already **said** so.

Grovyle: More than you'll ever know.

_As they prepare to end their correspondence session for the year, the four of them, two in the present and two in the future, stare out in the same sunrise for the same amount of time, in the same place, in perfect synchronization, truly echoing the Echoes of Time._

Chikorita and Celebi: From now on, I'll treasure every moment of our lives together. I promise.

Amy and Grovyle: And we'll always be best friends. **I promise.**

Chikorita and Celebi: Forever?

Amy and Grovyle: Forever.

**THE END!**


	23. Preview of The Other Amy

**From the brilliant mind of AmyDonovan525 comes Amy and Chikorita's next epic adventure!**

Lopbunny: Tee-hee! You're all sooooo adorable! Before that autograph, though, we just need a favor. One eensy-eensy tiny little favor. So tiny, even a Magikarp can do it!

Gardevoir: We have heard there is another all-female team that lives around here. This team also has the Master Rank. And if I heard correctly, there are only two members, and they have saved the world not once, but twice!

Medicham: Now give it to us straight, people!

_Medicham takes a deep breath and pauses for dramatic effect. Lopbunny and Gardevoir wisely step out of her way as she angrily screams as loud as she can:_

Medicham: WHERE'S THIS SO-CALLED TEAM PECHA?

**Narrator: You've seen them overcome two of their greatest challenges…**

Lopbunny: Do you two know of Quartzite Cave?

_Amy and Chikorita start jumping up and down in excitement._

Amy: Yeah yeah yeah! I love that place! There's shiny pink quartzite crystal thingies, and pretty stages where you can sing songs on, and—

Chikorita: I love it too! What about it? What about it?

_Lopbunny sits down to better match Amy and Chikorita's eye level. She also does so to emphasize the information she's about to give._

Lopbunny: Just this morning, we've received intelligence that a weird meteor of some sort had landed in the deepest part of the cave. And what's more…a life form no one has ever seen before came from it.

**Narrator: Now they are about to encounter an alien for the first time! It's not Clefairy…or even Deoxys…**

Lopbunny (whispering): Okay, ladies, on my count! Three, two, one…

All three: ATTRACT!

_The alien whips its head around as three gigantic translucent heart thingies slam right into it. Team Charm does their official pose with sparkly thingies as they wait for their attacks to take effect. Though the alien has a visor, they can sort of see its eyes. It blinks a few times for a few seconds…and then glares and points its Arm Cannon right at them._

All three: …Uh-oh.

_The alien shoots, like, 30—okay, only three—Super Missiles right at them. The resulting explosions send Team Charm flying into the stratosphere right after Team Raider._

?: O-**kay**…That was really disturbing.

_Team Pecha's jaw's drop even further._

Amy and Chikorita: YOU CAN TALK!

**Narrator: It's the super-famous interstellar bounty hunter from the Metroid games, Samus Aran!**

Amy: …so let me get this straight. You crash-landed here and have to fix your ship to get back home, but the Pokémon here keep interrupting you so you're worried you'll be stranded here forever. Is that it, Samus Aran?

Samus Aran: You can call me Ms. Aran, kid. You ARE kids, right?

Amy and Chikorita: Uh…

**Narrator: Now they have no choice but to team up with her…**

Samus (rubbing her temples): We're in outer space. Of course the door is locked. Once we set a course…we can't cancel it…which means…

_The ship engages the hyperdrive, blasting off at hundreds of light-years per second. Amy and Chikorita may be thrown back against the wall, but they sure seem to enjoy it!_

Amy and Chikorita: WA-HOOOOOOOOOO!

Samus: (And after I dropped off those Etecoons and Dachoras, too. This is going to be a looooong trip…)

**Narrator: …avoid capture at the hands of "Teh Pirates Who Don't Do Nothin'"…**

_The automatic doors to the left and right sides on the wall behind Commander Tierney open up to reveal…two Space Pirates, one from each door, coming out. The one on the left is taller and thinner, while the right one is shorter and fatter, but both of them are rather disgusting and insect-like, complete with cyborg armor. They chuckle evilly as they swagger in._

Zark (the left guy): LOL Whoa-ho! U sayin' **dis** iz teh uber-l33t bounty hunter dat totally pwned Mother Brain?

Zork (the right guy): She don't look too l33t 2 me.

Commander Tierney: Samus Aran, I would like you to meet our newest bounty hunters, Zark and Zork. They will be your replacements.

**Narrator: …reconnect with their longtime friend Grovyle…**

Grovyle: Okay, okay! Shut up and let me explain. First of all, yes, she's a human, it's true. Second of all, I know because I've been around seven of them when I was a Treecko, and you should've remembered that, 'cause I told you. Third of all, Celebi gets really clingy around me and I just can't stand it anymore. Fourth of all, Amy, you did kinda look like that, but shorter. And finally, I'm NOT a prince. Exploud and his people and everyone else just think I should be treated like a prince thanks to the tiny little fact that I helped you guys save the world. Now can **I **ask something? Okay! **Who the heck IS she?**

**Narrator: …wrangle with two people with the same name…**

Amy: But I'm still Big Amy, and she's Little Amy! See?

Grovyle: Even though she's way taller than you? How does that work out?

Amy: I'm on **her **head now, so **I'm** taller! And besides, I'm tired of always being the little sister to you guys!

Me (pointing to her on my head): Uh...Yeah! What she said!

Grovyle: Wow. Amy…that is so very, very you…*pfft!*…

**Narrator: …learn the truth behind said new friend…**

Amy and Chikorita: Whhhooooaaa...You're a MIND-READING ALIEN!

Me: Say wha-? Uuuhh...y...yeah! You're right! You're totally right! I could READ YOUR MINDS so I could know how to not offend you and stuff like that! Yeah!

Grovyle: (Hmm…That **other** Amy's definitely fooling them. Maybe the dark future messed with my mind, but certainly not by that much. I'm pretty sure that out of all those humans, not one of them could even come close to reading minds. Especially not **my** Amy, and I knew her very well. Huh. Something's telling me that the **other **Amy knows way more than she's letting on, and I don't know how. I'll have to investigate.)

**Narrator: …and boldly go where no one has ever gone before!**

Plu-Thrim: Whatever you do, you, too, should remember who you really are...no matter what happens. Promise?

Me: …I promise.

_We all sit there, watching the sunrise with the Wuudites' beautiful tribal music in the background._

**Narrator: They've saved the world once. They've saved the world twice. Can they save the world—no, the entire galaxy—three times, from the forces of evil and…uh…gender confusion?**

Magnemite #1: Romance? What the ZZZT is that?

Amy and Chikorita: …WHAAAAAAT?

_Team Pecha can't take it anymore and faints. The two Magnemites just look at each other, dumbfounded._

Magnemite #1: Uuuh…Are we ZZZT responsible for that, ZZZT?

**Introducing **The Other Amy**, a crossover between Pokémon Mystery Dungeon and Metroid, and the sequel to **Amy, Chikorita, and the Echoes of Time**! Available for you to read now!**


End file.
